


Hanyang

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como jóvenes de la nobleza, Yoochun y Changmin tenían una privilegiada posición en la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado. Se esperaba de ellos grandes cosas y poner fin a las disputas por heredar el trono no eran más que rutinas en una corte llena de ambición desmedida y sin misericordia alguna. Para ponerles fin, sin embargo, tenían que encontrar al Príncipe Coronado perdido. Un viaje que los va a llevar a descubrir mucho más que un futuro rey al que servir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 07 de noviembre de 1589

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> Soulmate de mis entretelas... sabes que te adoro e idolatro ¿verdad? Pues espero hacerle justicia a tu requisito, que era el que sigue:
> 
>  
> 
> _Universo alterno. En la época Joseon, el emperador se muere y no tiene descendientes. El primer chambelán del reino envía a Changmin y Yoochun, sus mejores guerreros para que encuentren al único familiar vivo del emperador, el joven Jaejoong que vive en la isla de Jeju ajeno a las intrigas palaciegas, evitando que los chinos usurpen el trono. En el camino encontrarán a un curioso personaje que se une a su expedición sin ser invitado. Una vez en la isla el mejor amigo de Jaejoong, que es un guerrero tigre, intentará evitar que Jaejoong acceda a las peticiones de los dos guerreros. ¿Aceptará Jaejoong su destino o seguirá su tranquila vida de sanador en la isla?_
> 
>  
> 
> Me has dado la idea, me has dado margen, y lo has dejado tan abierto que si se me va de las manos, ¡no es culpa mía! Espero que te guste ^^

**07 de noviembre de 1589**

 

El invierno ese año estaba siendo especialmente cruel: todavía estaban en noviembre y la nieve ya cubría la capital como un manto gélido y blanquecino que amenazaba con acompañarlos durante una buena temporada.

A Yoochun, por supuesto, no le molestaría en absoluto si pudiese dedicarse a sus intereses: el soju, las intrigas de palacio, y ser complacido sin necesidad de salir de su residencia. Lamentablemente, su puesto y las circunstancias lo obligaban a estar medio muerto de frío en el jardín de invierno de Su Majestad el Rey mientras este escuchaba al poeta de turno leer para él.

Era mortalmente aburrido, pero ni Yoochun ni sus compañeros de la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado tenían mucho que hacer desde que la tragedia azotase el palacio dos inviernos antes.

El Rey, a pesar de sus reformas y todas sus esposas, no había engendrado más que un heredero varón. El Príncipe Coronado había sido un niño enfermizo, un adolescente arrogante y un joven adulto consentido e imprudente al que todo el mundo, Yoochun incluido, trataban como si fuese de cristal. No había sido suficiente, por supuesto, porque en el primero de los tres inviernos terribles que llevaban, cuando una epidemia se había extendido sobre la ciudad, nada habían podido hacer por su salud.

Desde entonces, Su Majestad la Reina Hyenmi, al ver a su único hijo morir, había pedido ser encerrada en un templo en las montañas. Ella no era el dolor de cabeza, no. 

La otra Reina y las tres Consortes Reales, sin embargo, se habían pasado los últimos años peleándose para que fuese una de sus hijas la elegida como heredera. Yoochun había asistido a la presentación de cuatro bebés de la familia real en la última estación y estaba convencido de que la cosa seguiría igual a menos que el Rey saliese de su estado de melancolía y nombrase un heredero de una vez. Así, al menos, tendrían un objetivo claro que proteger y no se encontrarían tan divididos como estaban.

Su turno estaba a punto de terminar y recibió con alegría la llegada de Changmin, que venía a substituirlo. El cambio de guardias tuvo lugar en el más absoluto de los silencios, intentando no molestar al Rey durante el recital de poesía. Algo no agradable, desde luego, porque Yoochun siempre sentía el impulso irrefrenable de contarle a Changmin los detalles y chismes suculentos que ocurrían durante sus turnos. De todas formas, tampoco era necesario. Yoochun y Changmin eran amigos desde la más tierna infancia. Se entendían con miradas sutiles y no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Nunca estaban en el mismo puesto, lamentablemente, porque el Ministro de la Derecha no había tardado en darse cuenta de que si bien eran invencibles, solían aburrirse tanto que se pasaban más tiempo charlando entre ellos que dando la imagen de la guardia del Príncipe Coronado que se suponía que tenían que dar. Separarlos era un requisito indispensable para limitar lo peligrosos que indudablemente serían en unos años.

Los dos habían crecido en la corte, sobrinos de las Consortes Reales de sus respectivos clanes, lo que los convertía en cierta medida, en útiles políticos por propio derecho. Al menos, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la línea directa de descendientes como para que ser guarda ya fuese lo máximo que se esperaba de ellos en su juventud. De ahí que el Ministro de la Derecha no quisiese juntarlos. Todos podían ver en ellos el potencial y el peligro que tendrían en cuanto la generación actual de ministros desapareciese y empezasen a renovarla con nobles más jóvenes. Nadie quería precipitar ponerlos en el poder.

La incertidumbre por el heredero los libraba, al menos, de las propuestas matrimoniales que habían sido constantes hasta la muerte del Príncipe Coronado. No era momento de casar a nadie con dos nobles menores como ellos, no hasta que se supiese si el próximo rey iba a ser elegido entre los Park o los Shim, que eran los que más posibilidades tenían a esas alturas. Las dos princesas estaban embarazadas y la primera que diese a luz un varón sería nombrada heredera. Eso suponían todos. El Rey, por su parte, no se había pronunciado al respecto y ni las presiones de un bando ni del otro habían logrado sacarlo de ese mutismo que no hacía más que complicarles la vida a los demás.

Pero ese no era problema de Yoochun, al menos no hasta que volviese a tocarle estar de guardia.

Caminó hasta su casa a través del sendero que los esclavos mantenían lo más despejado de nieve posible y una vez allí, esperó a que sus criados le llevasen ropas secas y soju con el que calentarse.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de comenzar a cenar cuando uno de los sirvientes de palacio apareció en la casa, sin aliento y con rostro asustado. Yoochun se puso en pie de inmediato.

—Mi señor Park —le dijo inclinándose ante él—. El Ministro de la Derecha lo ha mandado llamar.

—¿Os ha contado el motivo?

—Me temo que no es algo que se pueda divulgar, mi Señor. Es urgente. Es todo cuanto sé.

Yoochun asintió, consciente de que presionar más al emisario sería un error. Compartió un asentimiento de cabeza con su hermano y compuso su rostro más serio y solemne para su madre antes de volver a ponerse las ropas que lo protegían del frío y salir con el sirviente en dirección al palacio.

La nieve dificultaba el camino y aunque Yoochun y su familia no vivían lejos de la residencia real, en ocasiones como esa el trayecto resultaba de lo más engorroso. Changmin y Heechul lo esperaban en la puerta del Palacio, los dos hablando en murmullos que parecían furiosos y apremiados. El único motivo por el que Changmin estaba ahí era para ponerlos sobre aviso, teniendo en cuenta que esa semana era él el responsable máximo del turno nocturno de su pequeña guardia huérfana de protegido. Heechul era el líder en el tercer turno, otro de los jóvenes prometedores a los que el Ministro de la Derecha no quería dar alas demasiado pronto.

Una vez reunidos, los tres esperaron a que el sirviente inclinase la cabeza y se fuese antes de hablar.

—El Rey está enfermo.

Yoochun frunció el ceño. No cuestionaba la veracidad de la afirmación, no cuando era Changmin quien hablaba y Heechul el que tenía esa expresión de no encontrarlo divertido que tenía.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Heechul suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia los aposentos privados del Rey.

—Suponemos que será el frío. No mucho después de que cambiásemos guardia se desmayó y ha estado delirando de la fiebre desde entonces. Donghae y Kibum están intentando mantener a las reinas y las consortes alejadas de los aposentos privados del Rey.

—Son todas un puñado de víboras... —resopló Heechul, exasperado.

Yoochun lo miró de reojo y Changmin alzó una ceja, que era la máxima expresión de ambos para transmitir que no lo consideraban la persona con más crédito para hablar de ser o no una víbora.

A diferencia del resto de la guardia, Heechul había llegado a su puesto por esfuerzo y excelencia. Era temible con una espada en la mano, hábil planeando trampas y estrategias y era eso y su rapidez el único motivo por el que había conseguido ascender de comerciante a guarda del Príncipe Coronado. Todos sabían que en diez años más iba a ser un firme contendiente a Ministro, de ahí que nadie fuese a ponerlo a trabajar junto a Changmin y Yoochun a menos que la situación fuese de extrema gravedad.

Todo el asunto cada vez olía peor y a Yoochun, que tendría que estar en su casa disfrutando del silencio de la noche invernal y del soju, no le gustaban las implicaciones de esta reunión de emergencia.


	2. 08 de noviembre de 1589 (madrugada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmy, espero que la historia te divierta. Tengo tantas taaaantas ganas de contarte más cosas sobre ella... xD

**08 de noviembre de 1589 (madrugada)**

 

En la antesala de la habitación del Rey, el resto de la guardia del Príncipe Coronado los estaba esperando. Kyuhyun y Minho cuchicheaban en un rincón mientras Siwon y Ryeowook los miraban con expresión de querer reprenderlos. No podían, por supuesto, porque Kyuhyun era el nieto del mismísimo Ministro de la Derecha y Minho el hermano pequeño de la Reina Hyenmi, así que Siwon y Ryeowook tenían que morderse las ganas de pedirles que se comportasen de acuerdo a su rango más veces que menos.

Antes de que pudiesen hablar, sin embargo, el Ministro de la Derecha salió con rostro funesto. Uno de los escribas de palacio venía tras él, todavía escribiendo en un pergamino que sin duda llevaría el sello real, mientras dos sirvientes mantenían el atril en el que escribía estable frente a él.

—Seguidme —les ordenó, dejando que los sirvientes y el escriba fuesen en dirección contraria.

Los condujo a una de las salas adyacentes en las que normalmente tenían lugar las reuniones más secretas entre el Rey y sus ministros, el lugar en dónde se reunía el poder real y no el simbólico como era la sala del trono.

Yoochun miró a Changmin, preguntándole con la mirada quién creía que sería el primero en hablar. Esa forma instintiva de comunicarse entre ellos era infalible y Changmin, como si verdaderamente pudiese leerle la mente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Kyuhyun.

—Abuelo, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? —preguntó Kyuhyun, confirmando la suposición de Changmin—. El Rey seguro mejorará tras unos días de tratamiento.

—Los médicos no tienen esa fe. Pero no es por eso por lo que os he reunido. El Rey ha designado al fin un heredero. Como su guardia, es vuestro deber protegerlo —el Ministro de la Derecha no pudo contener una risa desesperada—. Y la protección va a tener que empezar por encontrarlo.

—¿Encontrarlo? —preguntó Heechul, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando al ministro como si quisiese arrancarle las entrañas con sus propias manos.

—Nada de lo que vais a escuchar ahora puede salir de esta sala —los miró uno por uno, a todos esos hombres jóvenes que sin lugar a dudas conformaban el futuro de la nación—. No hay muchos que lo sepan, pero... el Rey tiene otro hijo.

—¿Qué?

La exclamación de Ryeowook era un resumen perfecto de todo lo que reflejaban sus rostros. El Ministro de la Derecha suspiró.

—En su juventud, el Rey intentaba escapar del palacio todo lo posible. Antes incluso de casarse con la Reina Hyenmi, estuvo encaprichado con una plebeya. Esa plebeya, un mes antes de la boda del rey, dio a luz a un hijo varón. Por supuesto, nadie podía saber nada de él. Sería considerado Príncipe, a pesar del origen humilde de su madre, y habría roto todas las alianzas políticas con la nobleza. Así que los escondimos. Enviamos a la madre hacia el sur, con dinero para el viaje y una dirección en Busan en la que sería acogida. Sabemos que llegaron, pero tras una visita que el Rey y yo les hicimos cuando el niño tenía tres años les perdimos la pista y no hemos sido capaces de volver a dar con ellos.

—Me estás diciendo que... ¿el Rey tiene un hijo biológico cuya pista habéis perdido hace veinte años y que nunca pensasteis en buscar? ¿Ni siquiera al morir el Príncipe Coronado hace dos años? 

La incredulidad de Heechul y la forma en la que dejaba patente que los creía una panda de inútiles era una reacción con la que Yoochun podía sentirse identificado.

—Nuestros errores ya no importan. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al hijo del Rey y traerlo a palacio. No voy a poder esconder el testamento real que lo nombra heredero y destapa su existencia. En unas horas, las reinas y los ministros van a comenzar a buscarlo o bien para ponerlo a su favor o para matarlo.

Changmin resopló antes de intercambiar una mirada exasperada con Kyuhyun y Yoochun.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo? Imagino que nadie lo ha visto nunca. Traerlo a la corte va a ser como elegir a un plebeyo cualquiera y sentarlo en el trono.

—Tenemos un dibujo de su madre. Era la mujer más hermosa de Hanyang. Y el niño... Siempre ha habido rumores. Nació en una noche de tormenta, la más fría del año. El exorcista del rey estaba seguro de que había algo de sobrenatural en él. Parecía demasiado despierto y tenía los ojos grandes y sabios, como si pudiese leer en ti. Pero lo más llamativo... lo más llamativo eran sus marcas de nacimiento. Una, como un punto redondo, en el cuello. La otra en la parte alta de la espalda, como si fuesen símbolos ilegibles. El Rey, al volver de la visita que les hicimos, guardó el dibujo de los símbolos con el retrato de su madre.

—Claro. Su Majestad siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y en su lecho de muerte va a otorgarle el reino a su hijo bastardo —resopló Heechul con la voz cargada de desdén y desprecio.

—Guarda Kim, ¿tengo que recordarle con quién está hablando? —inquirió el Ministro de la Derecha alzándose en toda su estatura.

Durante un segundo, Heechul dio la impresión de querer responder. Sin embargo, todos eran conscientes de que Guarda del Príncipe Coronado o no, con una orden del abuelo de Kyuhyun, Heechul podría ser acusado de traición por semejante comentario y condenado a una muerte tortuosa y lenta. Heechul guardó silencio, asintió como disculpa y trató de disimular mejor su opinión.

Yoochun, por su parte, estaba decidido a no intervenir. Observar, asentir en los momentos clave, y no decir ni una palabra. Todo el asunto olía a problemas y si olvidaban su presencia en medio de la crisis sería mucho mejor para él.

Casi tendría que sentirse un traidor a su monarquía por su actitud, pero no. No realmente. Todos ellos eran fieles en mayor o menor medida por interés personal. No porque considerasen que el Rey era lo que necesitaban para que Joseon siguiese siendo el importante reino que era. Lo que lo diferenciaba de la mayoría era que Yoochun siempre había sido muy sincero consigo mismo. Su lealtad iba hacia sus misiones, sí, pero si conseguía escaquearse y que le tocasen las fáciles como acompañar al Rey mientras escuchaba poesía en su jardín privado, él no iba a quejarse.

—¿Qué proponéis entonces, Ministro? —preguntó Siwon, reconduciendo la conversación a su cauce.

—Alguien tiene que ir a buscar al Príncipe.

Yoochun sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. No le gustaba esa frase. No le gustaba la sensación que acababa de transmitirle escucharla, ni el sentimiento de haber sido atrapado. Por supuesto, controlaba su cuerpo a la perfección y el único que pudo percibir su incomodidad fue Changmin, que lo miró frunciendo el ceño durante un momento.

—Imagino que habrá un plan más desarrollado tras ese alguien —comentó Heechul, su tono mucho más pacífico pero incapaz de disimular del todo la sorna que se filtraba a través de su lenguaje corporal.

—Vamos a necesitaros a todos —explicó el Ministro—. Evidentemente, Kyuhyun y Minho van a tener que quedarse en palacio. Son demasiado visibles para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Los demás... vais a ser repartidos de dos en dos.

—Si ya sabéis que estaban en Busan, ¿para qué ir todos? —inquirió Ryeowook, hablando por primera vez.

–No podéis ir en la misma dirección. Sería demasiado sospechoso. Yoochun, Changmin, sois los miembros de la Guardia más infravalorados por la opinión general. Tenéis recursos, sois hábiles y capaces, vosotros viajaréis en dirección a Busan en busca del verdadero rastro del hijo del Rey. A los demás, os quiero repartidos en todas direcciones, hacia las ciudades más importantes, y todos debéis afirmar que seguís el rastro correcto. Estad atentos a posibles trampas, intentos de asesinato y asaltos. Van a intentar deshacerse de vosotros también, así que es mejor que partáis cuanto antes. Todo el tiempo que podáis sacarles de ventaja será necesario para el éxito de vuestra misión.

Yoochun hizo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer neutral y asentir con la cabeza. Acababan de darle una misión y, al menos, tenía la suerte de ir con Changmin. No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si hubiese tenido que ir con Ryeowook. Le molestaba que les hubiese tocado la misión real, evidentemente, porque eso significaba que no había disimulado tanto como le habría gustado sus verdaderas habilidades. Changmin, por su expresión, se había tomado el cometido en serio, así que realmente iban a tener que buscar al bastardo del Rey y sentarlo sobre el trono. Si por Yoochun fuese, un plebeyo u otro… podrían arreglarlo con cualquiera y volver pronto. Changmin iba a querer hacer las cosas bien y con propiedad, lamentablemente.

Yoochun suspiró y estaba a punto de girarse para salir, intentando no pensar en el frío ni en la nieve ni en el estofado que había dejado a medio comer en casa.

La voz de Kyuhyun, sin embargo, lo hizo quedarse congelado en el sitio, a la espera de la respuesta.

—¿Sabemos tan siquiera como se llama? —inquirió Kyuhyun, tan exasperado como Heechul.

—Jaejoong. Su nombre es Jaejoong.

Que nombre tan vulgar para la persona que tendría que proteger con su vida.


	3. 08 de Noviembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, Soulmate, espero que la historia te guste y la sigas disfrutando. Esta escena se me fue de las manos cosa mala, pero la culpa la tienen los protagonistas, que hacen lo que les parece. 
> 
> Ya me contarás que tal, que al menos, este mes es un poco más extenso que el anterior :-)

 

**8 de Noviembre de 1589**

 

 

Changmin no se había molestado en acordar ni hora ni lugar con Yoochun. Nunca lo habían necesitado y no iban a comenzar en ese momento.

Tras dejar a Kyuhyun y Minho planeando cómo controlar la marabunta de gente que iban a acosarlos sin cesar en unas horas, había abandonado el palacio con una última mirada que, si alguien hubiese estado allí para ser testigo de ella,  habría calificado como lastimera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en encontrar al Príncipe Bastardo y, de por sí, viajar hacia el sur en invierno era lo suficientemente complicado sin la dificultad añadida de intrigas, asesinos y política pisándole los talones.

No se había demorado mucho en su casa. Había ordenado a su sirviente de más confianza que preparase su equipaje para meses de ausencia, toda la comida que pudiesen llevar, y alistase dos caballos para él. A continuación, había ido a informar a su padre, un escolar y escriba de Hanyang, indicándole que reclamase pago por los dos caballos y la comida que Changmin iba a llevarse al Ministro de la Derecha. No iba a regalarle nada, no cuando la ineficiencia era lo que los había conducido a este desastre.

Dos años. Habían tenido dos años para buscar al bastardo, con la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado al completo no haciendo nada relevante en Palacio, y no se les había ocurrido la idea de informar al menos a un par de guardias de su confianza y enviarlos en busca del tal Jaejoong. No. Iban a tener que lograrlo en un invierno que era si cabía más duro que los dos anteriores, con los caminos impracticables en su gran mayoría por la nieve, y con el Rey en su lecho de muerte y decenas de conspiradores deseando hacerse con el trono decididos a impedirles finalizar su misión con éxito.

Que pagase sus dos caballos y devolviese las reservas de alimentos a su familia era lo mínimo que Changmin iba a pedirle al Ministro de la Derecha.

Antes de que las primeras luces del día coloreasen de gris el amanecer, Changmin se encontró llegando a la salida sur de la ciudad con sus dos caballos al mismo tiempo en el que Yoochun hacía lo propio.

Traía cara de frío, iba envuelto en pieles que poco tenían de nobleza y seguramente habría pedido a alguno de sus sirvientes. Cómo Changmin, había decidido dejar su indumentaria de noble en su casa y hacerse pasar por alguien común de la plebe. Al fin y al cabo, no iban a pasar desapercibidos si se vestían con el uniforme de la guardia.

No necesitó nada más que medio vistazo a su rostro, desde la lejanía, para ser consciente de que tenía tan pocas ganas como él de estar allí. Quizá incluso menos, porque Changmin entendía a Yoochun de una forma instintiva y natural que había creado un vínculo muy especial en ellos desde su infancia.

Suponía que excepto los dos que iban a quedarse en Hanyang por ser demasiado importantes para partir, todos los demás estarían haciendo lo mismo que ellos en algún punto de la ciudad.

Detuvo a su caballo junto a Yoochun, esforzándose por controlar el segundo cargado con su equipaje, y lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Fue respondido con un suspiro.

—Para que luego no digas que no lo he avisado… deberíamos coger uno cualquiera y no complicarnos la vida.

Changmin por dentro casi quería coincidir con él. No lo hacía, no del todo, porque su orgullo estaba en la misión. Igual que se esforzaba en sus entrenamientos, igual que practicaba día sí y día también con la espada, igual que se tomaba en serio su puesto de guardia, igual que lo hacía todo, iba a completar el cometido encontrando al bastardo.

Debería dejar de llamarlo “El Bastardo” en su cabeza, quizá en algún punto, aunque se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que nada escapaba a su férreo dominio de sí mismo y nadie conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas lo suficiente como para dejar de filtrar lo que quería decir en el momento en el que quería decirlo.

Yoochun no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar y fue el primero en comenzar el camino hacia el sur. Al menos, la ventaja era que ninguno de los dos había dormido. Necesitarían descansar pasadas unas horas, indudablemente, pero eso los libraba de tener que emprender un viaje que ninguno de los dos quería hacer voluntariamente tras pocas horas de sueño. Su mal humor de mañana era legendario entre el resto de guardias de palacio, precisamente por eso, Changmin siempre era el líder del turno de noche y Yoochun del de tarde.

Ambos dedicaban sus mañanas a dormir.

Apenas un par de horas después, cuando a pesar de ser de día, la luminosidad era apenas un poco más que durante las horas del alba, el camino serpenteó atravesando uno de los bosques que había cerca la capital. La guardia del Rey tenía pequeñas cabañas a lo largo y ancho del país, precisamente para cuando necesitaban hacer este tipo de viajes. Sólo ellos conocían su paradero, la mayoría de ellas guarecidas de curiosos y ajenos a la milicia gracias a situarse en lo profundo de bosques, cerca de cuevas o zonas casi inaccesibles que, además, eran víctimas de rumores sobre fantasmas y espíritus malignos.

Los libros internos de la guardia recogían que había sido el propio rey Munjong antes de acceder al trono, cuando ejercía como Maestro de la Guardia de su padre el rey Sejong, el que había creado y difundido los rumores para que ningún plebeyo hiciese uso de esos refugios en caso de necesidad que había previsto.

—Si todo el viaje va a ser así de silencioso, nos vamos a aburrir mucho— comentó Yoochun, bostezando.

—¿Y qué quieres, que te cuente un cuento?

—Sí, claro. Puedes contarme el cuento del bastardo malnacido del rey que está desaparecido y los dos guardias idiotas que se cruzan el país en pleno invierno a buscar una sombra que seguramente ni siquiera es real.

—Oh, pero ese cuento seguramente lo contarías tú con más gracia.

—Es que si empiezo ahora con las novedades de la corte no tendremos mucho de qué hablar después —pero la sonrisa con la que lo miraba le daba un matiz muy diferente a sus palabras y Changmin no pudo evitar una risotada.

—Tú cuéntame, ya se me ocurrirán usos para tu boca en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña.

La risa de Yoochun resonó diáfana entre los árboles de ese bosque que, con el sonido, era mucho menos sombrío de lo que había sido antes.

—¿Sabías que Kangin ha dejado embarazada a la hermana de Leeteuk?

Evidentemente Changmin no lo sabía, de ahí que la frase de Yoochun fuese seguida de una sonrisa perversa que tenía mucha más crueldad de la que nunca había dejado reflejarse en la corte. Cómo la gente lo consideraba, junto a Siwon, el hombre más educado y considerado de la guardia siempre había sido un misterio para él. Pero un misterio del que se beneficiaba, claro, y esos beneficios siempre habían sido tan numerosos como para guardar silencio acerca de la verdadera personalidad tras las actuaciones constantes de Park Yoochun.

—Es lo más parecido que van a tener a un hijo, deberían estar contentos.

—Si fuese tan simple como eso no sería tan divertido. Leeteuk no sabía que Kangin estaba acostándose con su hermana, y si no lo sabía él imagina el Ministro Kwon. Pero como el Ministro y ella todavía no han tenido hijos, y Kangin se pasa media vida bebiendo… al parecer la excusa es que se la encontró mientras buscaba a Leeteuk y terminó follándosela igual. Nadie está muy contento con el tema, por supuesto. El padre de Kangin menos que nadie, y parece ser que lo va a enviar al templo budista de la montaña Sukdeoksa con los monjes para que se arrepienta y deje su vida de perdición. Y Leeteuk se va a ir como regidor a Sokcho, porque no van a dejarlo cerca de su hermana. Al parecer, el muy idiota la responsabiliza a ella más que a Kangin.

No podía menos que considerarlo un avance. Ni Leeteuk ni Kangin eran santo de su devoción, algo que todo el mundo sabía, así que no iba a ser él quien lamentase que desapareciesen de la vida en la capital. Tenían lo que se merecían. Ellos y la mitad de los jóvenes de su generación, hijos de y corruptos que no merecían los privilegios de los que abusaban.

—El Ministro Kwon va a tener su heredero y los otros dos desaparecen. Es un buen arreglo.

Los otros veinte minutos que tardaron en llegar a la cabaña se los pasaron intercambiando bromas y comentarios sardónicos acerca de los nobles con los que se veían obligados a interactuar.

Sin embargo, toda su conversación era superficial. La sonrisa de Changmin no había desaparecido de la comisura de sus labios desde que había hecho el comentario sobre los usos de la boca de Yoochun. Y su acompañante parecía igual de interesado que él en las perspectivas.

Quizá por eso, cuando estuvieron en la cabaña, se sincronizaron sin palabras para quitar las telas que cubrían el escueto mobiliario con el que estaba preparada. El lecho, al menos, era de paja mullida y Changmin no tardó en cubrirlo con una de las mantas de piel que traía para cuando tuviesen que dormir a la intemperie. Sin necesidad de hablar, Yoochun había sacado otra, esa para taparse cuando se quedasen sin ropa.

La sonrisa de Changmin se ensanchó y, en vez de decir nada, agarró a Yoochun con posesividad de la cintura y procedió con el primero de los usos que se lo ocurrían para su boca. El beso fue posesivo, de conquistador accediendo a un reino que no dejaba de estar del todo en su poder. Lo capturaba y lo perdía en esa batalla constante en la que llevaban desde que se habían descubierto en este aspecto el uno al otro, siendo nada más que adolescentes.

Era su secreto mejor guardado, algo que Changmin sabía que sólo Heechul en ocasiones había sospechado. Siempre habían sido discretos y cualquiera de ellos era demasiado inteligente para dejar entrever los secretos que no querían compartir.

Yoochun le mordió el labio ligeramente, devolviéndolo al beso y al momento en el presente.

—¿Impaciente, Park? —preguntó, mientras sonreía contra la línea de su mandíbula y comenzaba a dejar tenues besos en su cuello.

La voz de Yoochun siempre había sido una de sus grandes armas de conquista. Changmin nunca había ocultado lo mucho que disfrutaba notando su nuez moverse bajo sus labios y escuchando esa voz más grave, más ronca por el placer, responder a sus preguntas con todas las malas intenciones del universo. Se rompía, susurraba en vez de hablar y transmitía con total claridad y nitidez todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Era el sonido favorito de Changmin.

—Casi tanto como tú, Shim. ¿Qué era lo que querías que hiciese con la boca? ¿Qué no hablase? ¿Quieres que guarde silencio? ¿O prefieres que te explique cómo vas a seguir bajando, vas a desvestirme rápido, seguir bajando con tus labios y detenerte cuando te lo pida? A ti te gusta más eso del silencio que a mí…

A Changmin la propuesta le parecía un plan excelentísimo. No por primera vez, lamentó la cantidad de ropa que se veían a llevar puesta durante los últimos inviernos a causa del frío. Al menos, quien fuera que las hubiese diseñado las había preparado para deshacerse de ellas con rapidez y en apenas unos momentos estaba besando las clavículas de Yoochun mientras este no dejaba de decirle en susurros lo que quería que le hiciese. Por supuesto, ambos eran conscientes de que Changmin iba a cumplir sólo con lo que le pareciese, de ahí que en vez de seguir descendiendo hacia él lo lanzase sobre la cama con suavidad.

Yoochun nunca estaba tan sexy como cuando Changmin lo veía prácticamente desnudo y a su merced.

No era una víctima indefensa, cómo le demostró con una sonrisa, mientras en un movimiento rápido una de sus piernas lo había enganchado y conseguido que se desequilibrase lo suficiente como para dar un paso hacia él y quedar su alcance. Tiró de él y no le dio tiempo a nada antes de comenzar a besarlo. Changmin notó cómo las manos de Yoochun se deshacían con premura de sus ropas y mientras se besaban pasaron a estar piel contra piel, perdidos en un baile que conocían como las palmas de sus propias manos y, aún así, nunca dejaba de sumirlos en una vorágine que los hacía sentir su sangre arder.

Sus batallas siempre eran más divertidas sin ropa, así que Changmin ayudó a Yoochun a quitar las molestas prendas de en medio, sin dejar de besarse ni tocarse. Las erecciones de ambos se rozaron y no dejó escapar la oportunidad de frotarse contra él, frenando a su compañero y rompiéndole la voz en un gemido que se quedó quebrado, vibrando en el aire entre ellos como la nota que daba paso a una nueva música.

Nunca era la misma canción, pero no había problemas porque eran compositores expertos en obtener melodías nuevas del cuerpo del otro. Yoochun ya no hablaba, apremiado por ser embargado por otras emociones, así que Changmin aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerlo él, para provocar un fuego que sabía que lo quemaba por dentro y en el siguiente suspiro lo hacía renacer de sus cenizas.

—Lo que va a pasar ahora —le susurró al oído, con su tono de voz más autoritario y posesivo—, es que vamos a follar hasta que estemos tan cansados que no vamos a poder movernos —mientras decía esto, Changmin movió su mano para acariciar la entrada de Yoochun, introduciendo con cuidado un dedo. Era una suerte que sus ropas de campesino tuviesen bolsillos, porque en uno de ellos estaba guardado el pequeño frasco con el ungüento que siempre hacía el proceso más placentero para ambos. Lo alcanzó con la mano que tenía libre, mientras Yoochun no dejaba de besarlo ni de acariciarlo—. Vas a gemir mi nombre sin miedo, vas a correrte con un grito, aquí que no tenemos necesidad de ser discretos por una jodida puta vez —había abierto el frasco y untado dos dedos en él mientras anunciaba lo que iba a tener lugar entre ellos y, para cuando los introdujo en Yoochun, su amante estaba listo para recibirlo. Su gemido se quedó perdido sobre la piel del cuello de Changmin, lo que Yoochun tenía al alcance de la boca en ese momento, y Changmin sonrió con triunfo—. Primero te voy a follar yo a ti, de esa forma intensa que te gusta, y después vas a follarme a mí, vas a hacerme gritar tu nombre, pedirte más, más fuerte, más rápido. No vamos a parar hasta que no tengamos fuerza ni para girarnos en la cama, hasta que no recordemos nada que no sea el sabor y el olor del otro. Eso, Park, es lo que vamos a hacer en lo que queda de día.

Por supuesto, Changmin cumplía todo lo que prometía, así que esa cabaña se vio inundada de gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos unidos, sin darse tregua ni respiro hasta que el cansancio los hizo caer rendidos sobre la cama, efectivamente incapaces de moverse.

Si estaba en su mano, y lo estaría, Changmin iba a asegurarse de que la libertad de buscar al Bastardo les trajese muchos momentos como ese.

Si nevaba al día siguiente nadie los culparía por detenerse hasta que la nieve fuese a menos y pudiesen transitar con más facilidad por el camino. Por no mencionar que tenía más sentido que viajasen durante la noche.

Changmin estaba totalmente tranquilo y conforme con su decisión y, abrazando a Yoochun por la cintura mientras se aseguraba de que los dos estaban bien tapados, se dejó caer en los brazos del espíritu del sueño.

 

 

 


	4. 18 de Noviembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Es que la historia es un monstruo, y lo había olvidado. Esas cosas que hace mi cerebro cuando sabe que no puede dedicarle todo el tiempo que le gustaría a lo que una disfruta. Y sigo queriendo contarte un montón de cosas sobre este universo.

**18 de noviembre de 1589**

 

La nieve y el frío los había mantenido una semana recluidos en la cabaña, conscientes de que tenían que esperar a que las tormentas amainasen antes de continuar su camino hacia el sur.

Yoochun sabía, sin asomo de dudas, que eso significaba que en la capital ya habían lanzado a los perros de presa de las consortes y la reina a buscarlos y que el cotilleo ya estaría en boca de toda la clase alta.

Su retraso era un peligro, por supuesto, pero un peligro inevitable. O al menos a Yoochun le parecía una espada de doble filo que tanto él como Changmin iban a manejar para que terminase beneficiándolos.

Por una parte, su retraso ponía más en peligro a sus compañeros de la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado, porque aunque la nieve sin lugar a dudas los había afectado por igual, los caminos hacia el resto de direcciones seguramente estarían muchísimo más vigilados. Al fin y al cabo, ellos iban a dar rodeos. Evitar las sendas del Rey en la mayor medida de lo posible. La discreción era lo principal.

Esta semana que se habían quedado inmovilizados en la cabaña podría haber dado tiempo a sus enemigos de adelantarlos, lo que ponía más en peligro al tal Jaejoong. Si seguía vivo, o era alguien que mereciese la pena.

Yoochun personalmente dudaba seriamente que pudiese seguir con vida. Todo el mundo sabía que los plebeyos caían como moscas en los inviernos duros, y era el tercero consecutivo. Con los malos inviernos siempre iban las malas cosechas y no necesitaban a un Rey sin educación alguna, famélico y enfermizo.

Lo que lo llevaba al segundo filo de la espada de su retraso: cuando cualquiera de las Consortes consiguiese que una de sus hijas subiese al trono, Yoochun y Changmin podrían alegar que estaban trabajando para ellos, retrasándose en su parte de la misión porque, por supuesto, entendían la poca lógica y el poco sentido que tenía que sentasen sobre el trono a un completo desconocido perteneciente a la plebe.

Al menos, él lo tenía claro. Changmin, de nuevo, parecía más dispuesto que él a cumplir con su obligación, con lo que el honor requería de ellos. No le gustaba admitir fracasos, por supuesto, y aunque Yoochun también era competitivo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, Changmin era mucho más severo que él en ese aspecto.

Por Yoochun, podrían esperar un par de meses de cabaña en cabaña y volver con las manos vacías tan tranquilos y capear el temporal político en la capital, en sus mansiones, con su comida caliente, sus sirvientes y esclavos y todas las comodidades que tenían meramente por haber nacido en una buena familia.

No era un plan que Changmin fuese a aceptar, no sin haber hecho todo lo posible por cumplir con su trabajo, así que fue el propio Yoochun el que hizo un esfuerzo titánico para romper su habito ya establecido, ese que implicaba poco más que sexo, comer y dormir, y, una mañana en la que apenas nevaba, decidió que ese era el día que iban a retomar su camino hacia el sur.

Estaba observando el exterior de la cabaña, contento de que en el momento en el que habían sido construidas dejasen un lugar a resguardo para los animales. Las reservas de heno habían sufrido un buen descenso en los últimos días y de todas formas no podían agotarlo o, en caso de que alguno de los guardias de palacio pasase por allí, podrían seguirles el rastro demasiado fácilmente.

El calor de Changmin a su espalda fue como la caricia de su manta de pieles favorita y cuando lo abrazó, poniendo la barbilla sobre su hombro, Yoochun no pudo contener el suspiro.

—De hoy no puede pasar…

En su tono de voz estaba más que clara la falta de interés, las pocas ganas y acompañó su frase susurrada de otro suspiro que le salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

No quería embarcarse en una misión peligrosa, que los ponía a los dos en riesgo. Política o no política, el verdadero problema de motivación de Yoochun era que no quería en su vida, para nada, el riesgo de estar en el ojo del huracán de una guerra civil que no iba a tardar mucho en volverse sangrienta.

Changmin, demostrando que era capaz de leerle la mente, lo estrujó más en sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Iré apartando la nieve. Y no te preocupes, Yoochun. Encontraremos al Bastardo, porque, ¿sinceramente? Con la suerte que tenemos el tipo va a estar vivo y tener una salud de hierro.

—Si digo en voz alta que ojalá no, tú no me vas a acusar de traición.

—Lo acabo de llamar El Bastardo, Yoochun, difícilmente siento el más mínimo aprecio por él.

Changmin se apartó de él riendo, ocultando en esa carcajada el desdén absoluto que sentía hacia la misión.

—¿En serio crees que puede estar vivo? Porque no me gustaría nada tener que hacer todo el camino hasta Busan, haciéndonos pasar por plebeyos, para nada.

—Es más un presentimiento aciago que otra cosa, pero sí, creo verdaderamente que tiene que estar vivo. A pesar de lo incompetente que es, el abuelo de Kyuhyun tiene al menos un punto de inteligencia. Es leal al rey, pero no idiota. No escribiría un testamento ni nos reuniría si no estuviese seguro de que el Bastardo está vivo. Perdido, sí, pero vivo. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que hay algo más encerrado tras la historia.

—Era demasiado fácil que fuese un simple encaprichamiento de un rey que no sabe tenerla quieta ¿no?

—Hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran en la historia, simplemente. Y le he estado dando vueltas y… la Reina Hyenmi no es cruel. No habría exiliado al niño ni a su madre aunque se hubiese esperado. Es normal que un noble tenga amantes sin posición social alguna, y el rey, según todos, era un hombre apuesto y con apetitos bastante voraces. De ahí sus dos reinas y las tres Consortes. Cinco mujeres completamente a su disposición y ¿oculta a la madre de este? ¿Los va a visitar cuando el niño es pequeño y luego no vuelve a pesar de no tener nada más que hijas? No sé, Yoochun, pero el Bastardo tiene que tener algo más y no me da buena espina.

Yoochun sopesó las palabras de Changmin con calma. Ahora que lo ponía en voz alta sí, tenía muy poco sentido toda la situación, lo que significaba, que encima, por si el invierno y los asesinos no fuesen enemigos suficientes, habían partido con menos información de la que era relevante para la situación. Mucha menos. 

—En tres días llegaremos a Cheonan y tengo un conocido que quizá pueda hacernos la investigación un poco más sencilla.

Changmin asintió y sin entretenerse más, ambos se pusieron a trabajar para dejar la cabaña sin rastros de su presencia. Prepararse para partir todavía les llevaría un par de horas, pero Yoochun pensaba dedicarlas a darle vueltas a las sensaciones de su compañero.

Si estaba en lo cierto, la opción de ignorar a Jaejoong y colocar a cualquier plebeyo en su lugar, la opción de pasar de la situación y dejar que las mujeres desolasen su país con la guerra, había dejado de estar sobre la mesa.

Y a Yoochun, en particular, no le gustaba que le quitasen opciones sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.


	5. 21 de Noviembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate, espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante, que me ha costado sacarlos de esa cabaña, pero ahora esto no hay quién lo pare. Soulfighter, gracias por ser tú y estar ahí y ser testigo de como mi pinza cierra los ojos y lanza dardos para indicar a que lugar se va a ir de paseo. 
> 
> A los que leáis, gracias por hacerlo y espero que lo disfrutéis.

**21 de Noviembre de 1589**

* * *

 

 

 

El frío era como una bofetada en la cara. Años atrás, Changmin se había quejado del calor. De esos principios de verano húmedos y asfixiantes que siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas. En más de una ocasión había afirmado rotundamente que prefería sin lugar a dudas el frío.

 

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

 

Es más, sí, estaba seguro de que no, no prefería el frío.

 

Los tres días de camino hacia Cheonan, que eran tres días precisamente por no ir por las carreteras principales, se estaban convirtiendo en un horror. Se habían adentrado un poco por las montañas, evitando la mayor visibilidad de los caminos oficiales que convertían Cheonan en el centro neurálgico de transporte de mercancías y mensajes de todo el reino.

 

Changmin ni siquiera estaba demasiado a favor de que hiciesen una parada allí, pero Yoochun insistía y no podía negar que era mucho más útil para ellos conseguir información y averiguar si la noticia había salido de la capital o no.

 

Así que habían sufrido vientos helados, medio metro de nieve y peleado con sus caballos cada momento del camino para que avanzasen e hiciesen posible la visión de Cheonan en la distancia que podía ver en esos momentos. Estaba previendo que la comida comenzaría a escasearles en breve y Changmin empezaba a prever que buscar al Bastardo iba a ser mucho peor de lo que había esperado al principio.

 

Era muy consciente de que, además, si Yoochun había salido de la cabaña y emprendido ese camino era por el propio sentido del deber de Changmin, no por su propia iniciativa. Su amigo, internamente, caminaba sobre la línea de la traición en valores morales. Le importaba poco quien reinase o quién tuviese más o menos poder mientras no tocasen lo que él quería y esperaba de su vida.

 

Venía de un linaje lo suficientemente rico y antiguo y prestigioso como para que el único objetivo de Yoochun fuese mantenerse ahí, sin grandes lealtades.

 

Changmin era el de lealtades que en ese momento maldecía con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Pero.

 

La sensación de que había algo más no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, como si fuese el molesto zumbido de un insecto determinado a no dejarlo vivir tranquilo.

 

Changmin, a diferencia de Yoochun, pertenecía a la nobleza más académica. Y académica era una forma de disimular que los Shim de los que descendía Changmin habían sido grandes abanderados del budismo, ahora prohibido por el emperador y sus nobles, que preferían la racionalidad más asequible del confucionismo. Se habían adaptado al cambio, el propio Changmin era uno de los magistrados más respetados a la hora de debatir temas morales en Hanyang, pero él, personalmente, no podía evitar sentirse más próximo a lo que sabía del Dharma que de las escrituras de Confucio.

 

Por supuesto, era información que sólo podía intuir Yoochun, y ni siquiera a él se lo había dicho en voz alta. Valoraba su pellejo y no iba a ser irresponsable y dejar que su cabeza peligrase por un descuido, igual que no habían hecho sus antepasados durante las últimas generaciones.

 

Quizá era este origen lo que provocaba que se quedase frustrado pensando en toda la situación. Que la analizase demasiado, esperando alguna trama oculta que no tenía por qué estar ahí. Un hombre se había enamorado fuera del matrimonio y había engendrado un hijo bastardo. Una historia común, corriente, repetida a lo largo y ancho del mundo y de la historia y no necesitaba ver en ella maquinaciones ocultas.

 

Pero…

 

Yoochun las veía también. Si no lo hiciese no estaría peleándose con su caballo para conseguir que avanzase un paso más ni tampoco miraría Cheonan con ese brillo calculador e inteligente en los ojos.

 

Y no había nada en lo que creyese más que en las verdades que contaban los ojos de Yoochun.

 

—Vamos a tener que dejar los caballos fuera de la ciudad. Si enterramos lo que no podamos llevar con nosotros, Sukwon vendrá a recogerlo después y recuperará el valor de los animales.

 

—Son caballos claramente de nobles —observó resoplando.

 

—Efectivamente. Y el único lugar que no sea Hanyang o Busan en dónde puede haber ejemplares así sin levantar sospechas es Cheonan. Si nuestras sospechas son infundadas y realmente no hay nada que nos hayan ocultado, podremos incluso volver a usarlos y salir de aquí con ellos. Si tiene algo de veraz…

 

Yoochun suspiró, dejando en el aire todo lo que Changmin podía imaginar que ocurriría si habían partido en esa misión suicida con incluso menos información de la que creían tener.

 

El tiempo apremiaba, así que en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia adecuada de la ciudad, dejaron los caballos y sus pertenencias no indispensables escondidos en el bosque y pusieron rumbo a la ciudad.

 

Por suerte, uno de los motivos que la convertían en un centro de transporte era que las guerras no solían afectar Cheonan. Más allá de la información que circulaba por sus calles, la ciudad no tenía nada reseñable que la convirtiese en un bocado suculento y apetecible. De ahí que tampoco no tuviese murallas, circunstancia que aprovecharon para no entrar por ninguno de los caminos principales y colarse directamente en la parte trasera de una casa que Yoochun parecía conocer a la perfección.

 

Changmin estaba descubriendo que ese lado de conspirador y tejedor en las sombras de Yoochun era muy apetecible.

 

Quién lo diría del en apariencia flemático noble de la capital…

 

—Guarda ese pensamiento para esta noche, Changmin, que ahora tenemos negocios que tratar —le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona que no pudo más que corresponder.

 

Una vez en el interior de la casa, Yoochun no perdió tiempo en acercarse a la lumbre que ardía y calentaba la estancia. Se quitó las botas húmedas de la nieve y puso los pies, con los gruesos calcetines de lana, contra el fuego.

 

—¿Soju? —preguntó un hombre de constitución delgada mirándolos desde el quicio de la puerta que daba a lo que seguramente eran los dormitorios.

 

Changmin, en un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano a la espada pero Yoochun no cambió en un ápice su postura, mirando por encima del hombro al joven y sin dedicarle la más mínima atención.

 

—Minho, sí, ya que lo sugieres, un poco de soju no me vendría mal. Soju, ropa seca y caliente y si pudieses hacer venir a tu amante para recordaros que os pago para algo sería estupendo.

 

—Yoochun, eres un gruñón —se quejó el hombre, ignorando a Changmin por completo y pasando hacia un arcón que había en el otro extremo de la sala.

 

Sacó de él una manta de pieles y Changmin, ante un gesto de Yoochun que le indicaba que se sentase junto a él, se obligó a relajarse a pesar de la presencia de ese desconocido con el que Yoochun hablaba como si fuese un plebeyo más.

 

—¿Woshik?

 

—En el burdel, asegurándose de que todos los rumores pasan primero por sus oídos.

 

—¡Está bien saber que al menos uno de vosotros hace lo que le pago por hacer!

 

El tal Minho le lanzó una botella de soju de la que Yoochun dio un trago antes de pasársela a Changmin.

 

—¿Tienes nuevo guardaespaldas? ¿O has decidido que te has cansado de tus pomposos amigos nobles y has raptado al primer guerrero musculoso y guapo que se ha cruzado en tu camino? O mejor… ¿el guerrero es de tierras lejanas, no habla nuestro idioma, y te ha raptado a ti para vivir una vida de aventuras y placer? —preguntó el joven.

Su sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Yoochun tenía tal cantidad de desfachatez y era tan impropia para dirigirse a un noble que Changmin quiso romperle la cara por tratarlo con una familiaridad a la que nadie tenía derecho más que él. Sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser bastante evidentes en su lenguaje corporal, porque Yoochun le puso una mano en la pierna y se acercó a él, ahora que Changmin también se había deshecho de su capa húmeda y fría, para compartir la manta con él.

 

—Pasas demasiado tiempo viviendo a costa de las fantasías de Woshik, Minho. Y no piensas más que en sexo. Casi hasta me da pena Sukwon. Pero dejando tus patéticas ilusiones a un lado, os presento, Changmin, este es Lee Minho, uno de mis empleados en Cheonan y, sin lugar a dudas, el chaval más maleducado del reino.

 

Changmin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dando por sentado que el papel de respaldo silencioso a la vera de Yoochun era lo más adecuado por el momento.

 

—De todas formas, no me sorprende que estés aquí. Sukwon te estaba esperando —dijo el joven con un suspiro. Puso una olla en el fuego a calentar, sin duda dispuesto a darles algo caliente que comer.

 

—¿Jongki?

 

—Efectivamente. Te esperábamos para la semana pasada, pero cuando llegaron ciertas noticias a ciertos oídos, tampoco nos ha sorprendido el retraso.

 

Changmin intercambió una mirada con Yoochun intentando que no se le notase hasta que punto le ponían los pelos de punta que supiesen que iban a pasar por allí. Imaginaba que Jongki era uno de los empleados de Yoochun en la capital, pero nunca había escuchado hablar de él y eso era novedoso, lo que, de nuevo, le mostraba que no había más que capas y capas de Yoochun que desconocía y que quería averiguar.

 

—Sukwon tiene más detalles, pero… Kim Ryeowook ha asesinado al Ministro de la Derecha y en Hanyang se han vuelto todos locos con la subsecuente desaparición de la Guardia del Heredero al completo.


	6. 21 de Noviembre de 1589 (tarde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso. Pero mucho _mucho_.

**21 de Noviembre de 1589 (tarde)**

* * *

 

 

Yoochun, que estaba en total confianza, no contuvo su reacción instintiva. Escupió el soju que tenía en la boca, lanzándolo sobre las llamas, que se avivaron ante el contacto con el alcohol. Changmin, intentando ser más comedido, trató de reaccionar lo mínimo posible. Yoochun lo entendía. Le convenía más fingirse inocente, un pleyebo, que revelar que era uno de los amigos nobles de Yoochun, uno de sus compañeros de la guardia.

Con Minho, al menos, la farsa iba a colar. No así con Sukwon ni con Woshik. Tenían mejor memoria para los rostros y ambos se encargaban de conocer a todo el mundo con el que Yoochun interactuaba. No al nivel de Jongki y Ahin, pero casi.

Verdaderamente, tenía que sentirse agradecido de tener semejantes amigos, porque habían dejado de ser meros sirvientes mucho tiempo atrás. Lo habían salvado de situaciones complicadas en repetidas ocasiones, sentían una lealtad hacia él que Yoochun, a pesar de todo su cinismo, tenía que admitir que era inquebrantable y, además, lo divertían. Le seguían el ritmo en las conversaciones, pillaban sus segundos sentidos y cuando Yoochun tenía planes divertidos, siempre estaban dispuestos a ponerlos en práctica por él.

Pero esa confianza también tenía un lado que a veces casi creía que era negativo. La forma en la que le había dado semejante noticia Minho era de todo menos apropiada.

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? —preguntó, tosiendo por culpa del soju que no había terminado de tragar.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Esto es más confuso incluso de lo que parece. Pues sí, Hanyang es un caos. Y el Rey está muriéndose, según nos dijo Jongki.

Yoochun cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Necesitaba el mejor resumen detallado de todo lo ocurrido que pudiesen darle, y Minho, a pesar de sus formas, era el más adecuado para la tarea. Jongki siempre se divertía demasiado a su costa.

—Minho, explícamelo partiendo de la base de que no sé nada, haz el favor. Y trae más soju, que este no me va a llegar.

Por supuesto, cumplió primero la parte fácil de su petición y puso dos botellas de soju sin abrir en el suelo entre Yoochun y Changmin, antes de tomar asiento frente a ellos y suspirar como si necesitase todas las fuerzas posibles a su alcance.

—Empiezo en el atardecer del día en el que saliste de Seúl. Con lo innecesaria que os habíais vuelto, en ese primer momento, nadie echó en falta que los únicos que se dejasen ver fuesen Minho y Kyuhyun. Al fin y al cabo, el Rey está enfermo, postrado en su cama, y para eso ya tiene a su propia guardia y a la gente de confianza de sus ministros de confianza. Demasiada gente a su alrededor es redundante. Así que todo fue normal. Normal hasta que la Consorte Junjeo acudió a la casa del Ministro de la Derecha y encontró a todos sus sirvientes asesinados, al propio ministro agonizando en un charco de su propia sangre. Todo lo que tuvo tiempo de decir fue el nombre de su asesino y proclamarlo como un traidor. Jongki está intentando averiguar sus palabras textuales. En su último mensaje, todavía no tenía nada seguro. Para cuando regresó al palacio con la noticia de que Ryeowook había asesinado al Ministro de la Derecha ni él ni ningún otro miembro de la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado estaba allí. Han registrado tu casa y la de los otros integrantes y tu madre y tu hermano están siendo vigilados. La Consorte de los Lee y la Reina Jung, que todos saben que son las que han ido ganando terreno en los últimos meses, se han puesto de acuerdo por primera vez en algo y os han declarado como traidores. El ejército os busca, pero hay rumores en todas direcciones y el invierno está siendo lo suficientemente duro para ralentizar cualquier trayecto, por corto que sea.

—¿Hay precio por nuestras cabezas? —preguntó, consciente de que esa información siempre era crucial. Si todavía no pagaban a pleyebos por llevarlos a palacio, tenían un pequeño margen en el que moverse.

—No. Pero no creo que tarde demasiado. Cheonan está repleta de espías y guardias, la única que parece haber quedado fuera de juego ha sido la Consorte Shim. Junjeo, según cuentan los rumores, se ha quedado completamente traumatizada ante los métodos del asesinato del Ministro Cho.

Yoochun resopló al tiempo que Changmin suspiraba de alivio. Eso lo alejaba definitivamente y por completo de parentesco real con el trono, o con la pelea por el trono, algo que, a pesar de las funestas circunstancias, era algo de agradecer. A Yoochun le encantaría poder decir lo mismo, pero su prima Seong era demasiado inteligente. Aunque pareciese un poco más fuera de juego, no la descartaba del todo de la carrera por sentar en el trono a su hija.

—¿Ahin sigue vigilando a Seong?

—Por supuesto. A ella y a sus damas y todo lo que puede a las demás, pero están cerrando filas y se está volviendo mucho más complicado. Tu prima, por el momento, demuestra unas dotes interpretativas casi a tu altura y se muestra lo consternada que debe con quien debe.

—Lo hacía, más que lo hace –intervino la voz de Sukwon.

Changmin se giró hacia él como un resorte y Yoochun lo tranquilizó poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna. En esa ocasión, tardó más en relajarse, algo que entendía perfectamente. Sukwon, a diferencia de Minho, tenía la corpulencia de alguien capaz de matarte con sus propias manos en apenas minutos y sin hacer demasiada fuerza. Su vida de trabajo en el campo y los años de artes marciales se notaban en sus músculos. Los rasgos de su cara y la expresión seria que solía exhibir no eran más que complementos que terminaban de crear esa sensación de peligro.

Yoochun era de los pocos que sabía que, de sus tres agentes en Cheonam, Woshik, el de la apariencia delicada, era el más mortífero.

—Siempre que usas ese tono de voz sé que lo que vas a decir a continuación no me va a gustar, Sukwon… —suspiró, dando un trago a la botella de soju.

El frío que el fuego había estado a punto de quitar de sus huesos había vuelto de lleno, seguido de un mal presentimiento que estaba seguro que hacía eco en cómo se sentía Changmin.

—Shim Changmin, es un honor conocerle -saludó Sukwon, ignorándolo, e inclinándose respetuosamente ante Changmin. Minho demostró su indignación y sorpresa con unos sonidos vulgares y poco dignos que hicieron que Changmin alzase una ceja y lo mirase sin ocultar su desaprobación.

—El honor es todo mío –respondió educadamente Changmin, con esos modales tan correctos y honestos que lo acompañaban a dónde fuese.

—Bien, ahora que os habéis presentado y que nos hemos quitado las formalidades que tanto aprecia Sukwon de delante… ¿que demonios quiere decir que lo hacía? —preguntó, molesto, intentando devolver la conversación al redil.

—Pues exactamente lo que he dicho, que lo hacía. Seong ha acusado a la Consorte Lee de haber orquestrado el asesinado del Ministro Cho y la ha encerrado en los calabozos, con el apoyo del Ministro de la Izquierda y por encima de la Reina Jung.

Yoochun maldijo en voz alta.

Que la consorte de su clan actuase tan desacaradamente tenía dos matices que seguramente no se le escapaban a nadie con un mínimo de inteligencia: que la Consorte Lee no tenía muchas trazas de ser la autora real de los asesinatos, no cuando el Ministro de la Izquierda apoyaba que la metiesen en la cárcel y que la reina iba a ejecutar las represalias que considerase pertinentes.

—Por supuesto –dijo la quinta voz, dando paso a Woshik, todavía enfundado en sus ropas de trabajador del burdel, que potenciaban lo frágil de su estructura ósea y lo delicado de sus rasgos maquillados con maestría. Changmin, al ver que él no se tensaba, en esa ocasión ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar—, Jongki ha puesto a tu madre y a tu hermano a salvo.

Yoochun suspiró aliviado. Ahora que tenían todos los hechos delante, podían trazar un plan.

Encontrar a Jaejoong se estaba convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en una necesidad imperiosa.


	7. 22 de Noviembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo correspondiente a los Intereses por demora en la publicación.

**22 de Noviembre de 1589**

* * *

 

 

 

Las primeras horas del día, en opinión de Changmin, eran el momento de los delincuentes. Nadie honrado salía de un hogar cuando la luna todavía no había llegado a su cenit, y menos todavía en un invierno como el que estaban viviendo.

Ahora que eran proscritos, suponían que ellos, verdaderamente, no computaban como “alguien honrado”.

A diferencia de Yoochun, él no tenía ningún espía con una red de informantes cuidadosamente tejida que le pudiese indicar si sus padres y sus dos hermanas estaban a salvo. Intuía que no, pero, que su tía Junjeo estuviese fuera de juego les daría un respiro. Y para después, Yoochun había dejado orden para el tal Jongki de que protegiesen a la familia de Changmin en la medida de lo posible.

La situación cada vez se tornaba más locura y estaba preocupado, a pesar de no querer mostrarlo, por el destino de Siwon, Kyuhyun y Minho. El primero porque siendo el compañero de Ryeowook tenía que haber sido, seguramente, su primera víctima y los otros dos… ambos eran objetivos muy suculentos y los dos podían suponer graves problemas para aquella que resultase ganadora de la contienda por el poder. Como mártires, tanto Kyuhyun como Minho podían avivar una guerra civil que parecía más próxima de lo que nunca había estado.

El Bastardo se había convertido en la pieza clave para pacificar el hogar de Changmin.

En su interior, lo detestaba. Detestaba que un desconocido que no sabía nada de ellos, ni de gobierno, ni de nada relevante (seguramente) fuese el responsable de una paz por la que, sin quererlo, Changmin estaba arriesgando su pellejo y a su familia.

No podría volver a Hanyang a menos que le retirasen la etiqueta de traidor y asesino. Él, que se había cuidado siempre tanto de que su reputación fuese intachable, sus modales impecables y sus conocimientos amplios y variados para que nadie pudiese pillarlo en un renuncio. Toda su vida de trabajo y dedicación cuidando su imagen para que Ryeowook lo tirase por tierra con una conspiración que, de alguna forma, tenía que encerrar más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Se conocían desde niños. Por proximidad a Kyuhyun, del que siempre había sido vecino, Ryeowook se había educado con ellos, había conseguido ese puesto en la Guardia del Príncipe y tenía la reputación de ser un hombre honesto y trabajador.

No terminaba de ir con él lo de meterse en intrigas políticas simplemente por elegir a una de las contendientes al trono sobre las otras. Ni siquiera había sido el más indignado en la reunión en la que habían escuchado lo de Jaejoong.

Lo que sí que era, era clasista. No trataba a los plebeyos como iguales y era de los que todavía tenía esclavos como la mayoría de los sirvientes de su casa. Changmin, como budista, no podía aprobar ese tipo de actitud. Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado que tenía que respetar, y en lo que quería creer, aunque fuese en secreto.

Eso significaba que se hubiese aliado con quien se hubiese aliado, era por el origen del Bastardo. Y reciente. En menos de un día era imposible planear un asesinato de tal calibre. Así que alguno de los numerosos enemigos del Ministro de la Derecha le había propuesto un plan que lo seducía lo suficiente como para mancharse las manos de sangre. Un plan que tenía que incluir mucho más que alguien con sangre medio plebeya. Había algo que el abuelo de Kyuhyun no les había contado que Changmin estaba seguro de que era la pieza clave del rompecabezas.

Igual que no le cuadraba la historia del origen del hijo ilegítimo del Rey no le encajaba lo que sabían de lo que Ryeowook había hecho.

Si algo tenía de bueno emprender camino en la oscuridad y gelidez de la noche era que, al menos, Changmin no iba a sentir sueño en toda la noche. Habían cambiado los caballos, Sukwon y Minho les habían llenado las alforjas de suministros básicos y Woshik les había procurado un necesario cambio de indumentaria. En su opinión, sus ropas habían sido demasiado de la capital para no llamar la atención.

La camisa que ahora llevaba era áspera y hacía que le picase la piel, a pesar de llevar dos capas de ropa por debajo que sí eran suyas.

—Sigues convencido de que hay algo más ¿verdad? —preguntó Yoochun en un voz baja.

—Tu no conoces tan bien como yo a Ryeowook, Yoochun…

—No tengo por costumbre juntarme con gente que me da asco instintivamente más de lo imprescindible, es cierto. Un defecto mío –le replicó Yoochun, con su tono de voz más burlesco.

—Siempre ha cocinado bien, ¿vale? —se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo verlo teniendo problemas con el Bastardo siendo un plebeyo. Sí. No es descabellado. ¿Pero para matar a la que siempre ha sido su figura de referencia? Me parece poco. Además, el Bastardo sólo es medio plebeyo.

—Lo que significaría que es salvable. Educable. Manipulable, incluso –concluyó Yoochun por él, poniendo en palabras lo que Changmin había estado sopesando durante las últimas horas.

—Efectivamente. ¿Y Siwon? Sin poder ponerle un horario a las acciones de Ryeowook… ¿qué hay de Siwon? Definitivamente, él no cometería semejantes acciones.

—La pronta desaparición de Kyuhyun y Minho, que eran los que tenían que quedarse, tampoco me inspira confianza.

Yoochun resopló, molesto.

—No voy a negar que me preocupan, porque lo hacen, pero, si he de ser sincero, podrían existir explicaciones para que consiguiesen escapar de allí sin demasiado revuelo. Minho tiene la molesta costumbre de hacer amigos que lo respetan. No entiendo por qué porque es… Minho.

Yoochun soltó una risotada divertida ante el tono de voz.

—Por no mencionar que su amante es el hijo de su primer esposo de la Consorte Lee.

—¿También sabes eso? No me sorprende lo que debería, pero si cualquiera puede llegar a esa información están en un problema.

—¿Cualquiera? ¿Pero por quién me tomas? —bromeó Yoochun, siguiendo su tono ligero.

Se permitió una sonrisa. Una mirada cómplice que compartieron a pesar de que no había luz suficiente para distinguir correctamente los rasgos del otro. Estaba ahí porque Changmin podía sentirla, igual que podía sentir cada uno de los ánimos que pasaban por Yoochun cuando su… ¿amante? Se quitaba las máscaras y se mostraba como era en esencia cuando estaban solos.

Sí. Estaba descubriendo lados de él que no conocía de antes, viéndolo desenvolverse en facetas insospechadas, pero, tras cada uno de esos matices, seguía viendo a su Yoochun. A esa persona con la que sabía que podía compartir hasta el más íntimo de sus pensamientos, de sus miedos, de sus sentimientos, y que recibiría lo mismo que estaba entregando, que jamás se asustaría ni escandalizaría por lo que Changmin llegase a contarle.

Estaba seguro que podía revelarle, sin recibir una respuesta negativa, que seguían siendo el bastión del budismo en Corea, que él no tenía espías ni informantes sino que protegía monjes clandestinos y conocía lugares de culto ocultos del resto del país.

Yoochun lo aceptaba tal y como era y por eso mismo, Changmin no pudo seguir sonriendo ni usando un tono de voz jocoso.

—Siwon. Siwon es prioritario, Yoochun.

Todavía no era momento de revelar que Siwon era el principal sacerdote budista de Corea y era responsabilidad de Changmin encontrarlo porque podía poner más en peligro que nunca a su familia y su forma de vida. Y ya bastante amenazados estaban dadas las circunstancias.


	8. 27 de Noviembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero, de verdad, que os guste el capítulo. En mi cabeza, a partir de aquí es cuando se empieza a poner la cosa interesante. Y complicada, obviamente. 
> 
> Chunnie, ojalá te guste, que es el gran motivo por el que escribo esto. Para que te guste.

**27 de Noviembre de 1589**

* * *

 

 

Yoochun estaba agotado. Necesitaba una cama en algún lugar caliente, una comida contundente y no tener que caminar jamás entre un metro de nieve.

 

Lo que a caballo no les habría durado ni dos días de viaje, se había convertido en cinco. Cinco incansables jornadas en las que cada vez hablaban menos y cada vez estaban más cansados de pelear con las inclemencias del tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que nunca jamás iba a poder dejar de sentir frío.

 

No eran ellos los únicos que se resentían, por supuesto. A pesar de que los caballos que Sukwon les había procurado eran fuertes y robustos caballos de gente de campo, más bajos y anchos que los que ellos traían de Seúl pero también acostumbrados a moverse entre la nieve y a incansables horas de actividad. No eran rápidos, no como los corceles de los nobles, pero eran caballos de invierno y hasta ellos… Yoochun tenía la sensación de que si no paraban, no iban a poder utilizarlos mucho más.

 

Al menos ese día, lo único bueno que había pasado desde que horas atrás habían retomado la marcha, las temperaturas habían ascendido. El frío ya no le hacía daño en las escasas partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas por varias capas de ropa y pieles. El día anterior se habían arriesgado a acercarse a los caminos oficiales, teniendo en cuenta que su ruta iba por senderos que comunicaban pequeñas aldeas y estaba muy lejos de ser uno de los caminos del Rey que se usaban para el grueso del transporte.

 

No se acercaban a los pueblos, claro, porque aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, Yoochun se había quedado preocupado por lo que habían escuchado en Cheonam. Entre eso y la intuición de Changmin…

 

Su propio instinto jugaba en su contra, porque él también estaba seguro de que algo en toda la historia encajaba tan poco que, cuando lo averiguase, se llamaría idiota por haber tardado tanto.

 

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario para Changmin cuando un sonido, por encima de los normales de la naturaleza, lo hizo callar y detenerse.

 

—Oh, mira lo que hemos encontrado Jiyeon, mira lo que tenemos aquí —escuchó una voz que había aparecido de la nada.

 

En menos de un minuto, una veintena de hombres armados salió de entre los árboles y los rodeó. No tenían aspecto de ser demasiado amistosos, teniendo en cuenta que muchos de ellos exhibían cicatrices, les faltaba algún diente en las sonrisas despiadadas que les estaban dedicando y jugueteaban con sus armas como si fuesen extensiones de sí mismos.

 

Intercambió una mirada alarmada con Changmin al tiempo que cambiaba la postura para poder pasar al ataque si se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Con la cantidad de nieve que les dificultaba el paso, escapar quedaba fuera de cuestión, a pesar de que ellos tenían caballos y los bandidos no.

 

—No tenemos nada de valor, lo juro —dijo Yoochun, fingiendo desamparo y miedo en su tono de voz y amoldando su expresión para que fuese acorde con lo que estaba diciendo.

 

Changmin, que no sabía disimular, tuvo la sensatez suficiente como para bajar la mirada al suelo y evitar que viesen su expresión.

 

—¿Nada de valor? Esas dos bestias sobre las que vais parecen bastante prácticas.

 

—Nadie tiene nada de valor hasta que les abres las tripas —observó otro de ellos. Este, en particular, parecía salido de una novela de villanos. Le sacaba una cabeza a los demás, sus brazos eran del tamaño de las piernas de Yoochun y una cicatriz le surcaba la mejilla en diagonal, sin duda prueba de una dura batalla—. Después de eso, hurgar entre sus cosas mientras te miran agonizando y con las tripas en la mano es más interesante. La mayoría comete el error de ignorar sus bienes y tratar de meter sus tripas dentro…

 

El comentario del delincuente fue seguido por un coro de risas. Si fuese meramente un fantoche, Yoochun podría haber considerado dejar de perder el tiempo, sacar sus armas y eliminar a la veintena de criminales frente a ellos. Pero no tenían aspecto de ser meros fanfarrones. No. Cada uno de ellos tenía un aura de que les iba a dar trabajo, y Yoochun no creía en combatir batallas en las que sabía que el precio de la victoria sería casi tan caro como una derrota.

 

Changmin, sin embargo, no era como él. Había levantado la cabeza ligeramente y estaba mirando al autor del comentario con los ojos entrecerrados. Era una expresión de infinita pasión y odio, esa que siempre precedía un buen combate de entrenamiento, un buen debate verbal.

 

Menos mal que su amante había obtenido tanto poderío físico como inteligencia y sentido común, porque no hizo nada más allá, confiándole a Yoochun la situación por completo.

 

No iba a ser Changmin el que lanzase el primer ataque.

 

—Si son los animales lo que queréis… podemos entregároslos, pero por favor, dejadnos marchar —suplicó Yoochun, calculando que, verdaderamente, que se fuesen con los animales era lo mejor que podía pasarles.

 

Los bandidos se rieron de él. Se burlaron de su cobardía, de cómo Changmin estaba temblando mientras los escuchaba.

 

El grandullón sin embargo, no parecía conforme con una situación tan fácil. Pero no era su opinión la que importaba. De la veintena de hombres que los rodeaban, Yoochun había identificado por fin a los verdaderamente peligrosos además del más grande. Uno de ellos, hacia la parte trasera del grupo pero con una visión clara de Changmin y Yoochun, era sin lugar a dudas el líder. Esa mirada fría e inteligente, sumada a la impresión de que era alguien ágil, le daban todas las papeletas para ser el mandamás de los allí reunidos.

 

El tercer eje de peligro era el primero que había hablado. Parecía más limpio que los demás y no sólo tenía un cuerpo capaz de hacer daño sino que, si la mirada del líder destacaba por la inteligencia, y la del grandullón por su crueldad, este hombre tenía los ojos de un asesino.

 

—Dadnos los caballos —dijo el que Yoochun había identificado como el líder, acallando las risas a su alrededor—. No, no os molestéis en desenganchar vuestras provisiones. El invierno es mortífero en estos lares y las provisiones son fundamentales.

 

Yoochun descendió del animal, mirando de reojo a Changmin. Esperaba que el plan que tenía en la cabeza llegase a él sin necesidad de ningún tipo de comunicación verbal, ni siquiera visual, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que seguir llevando el peso de la actuación.

 

El encuentro había pasado de una batalla a evitar a una victoria imprescindible costase lo que costase. Demasiadas miradas cargadas de maldad para sospechar que iban a cumplir el trato y dejarlos seguir su camino.

 

Por suerte, la mayoría de ellos eran idiotas que se acercaron a los animales nada más Yoochun y Changmin pisaron tierra. Al unísono, y sin ningún tipo de comunicación, algo de lo que pensaba hablar con Changmin en cuanto tuviesen un momento a solas, porque su increíble compenetración y lo geniales que eran no tenía límite, desenvainaron sus armas y, cada uno en un golpe, se deshicieron de la mayor parte de los que se habían acercado.

 

De ser otra persona, Yoochun habría tenido que explicarle que él se encargaría de la carne de cañón y del líder, pero que Changmin debía neutralizar al grandullón cuanto antes. Pero era Changmin, que lo entendía de una forma que no se quedaba muy lejos de algo mágico. De un salto, lo vio ir hacia el grande, que los miraba complacido, como si se hubiese esperado algo más de pelea de ellos por mucho que disimulasen.

 

Yoochun, con esa impresión, se sentía herido en su orgullo, lo que, a su vez, servía con mayor facilidad para alimentar su furia y su técnica.

 

Como Guardias de palacio, de uno de los grupos mejor entrenados de todo Joseon, ambos tenían una técnica muy superior a estos bandidos. La diferencia numérica jugaba en su contra, pero ambos se habían enfrentado a esas situaciones en diversas ocasiones. Lo crucial era ser rápidos.

 

Por supuesto, dado el rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas últimamente, la batalla no iba a ser rápida.

 

Changmin, como podía ver de refilón, entre una finta y la siguiente, había encontrado en el espécimen cruel al que se enfrentaba un muro difícil de atravesar o herir. A pesar de su tamaño, se movía rápidamente y sin lugar a dudas, ese hombre había entrenado como soldado.

 

Yoochun, sin embargo, no podía dedicarle mucho más que un pensamiento fugaz al combate de Changmin porque, para cuando consiguió terminar con el grueso del grupo, el asesino ya había entrado en acción y dañado la vía de escape que les quedaba: los caballos yacían en el suelo, sobre cadáveres de los otros bandidos, desangrándose y agonizando.

 

Pobres animales.

 

El líder no le dio tiempo de sentir más pena porque se lanzó sobre él. Tenía una técnica elaborada, que hablaba de una vida dedicada a las artes marciales, y cuando el asesino cubrió su otro flanco, Yoochun se vio obligado a pasar a la defensiva. Los bloqueaba, una y otra vez, en busca de un fallo en sus formas, en sus movimientos, con los que poder atacarlos.

 

La nieve, además, lo empeoraba todo mucho más para él que para ellos, que parecían haberse adaptado satisfactoriamente a las inclemencias climáticas de los últimos años. Seguramente, si no lo hubiesen hecho, no habrían sobrevivido.

 

Les siguió el ritmo durante minutos, agradeciendo en silencio el empeño que el Rey siempre había puesto en que fuesen los mejores guerreros del reino. No iba a dejar la protección de su heredero en algo peor que lo mejor, el Rey siempre lo había tenido claro. Cuando vio al líder con un hueco en su defensa, usó el ímpetu del bloqueo que acababa de evitar un ataque del asesino para contrarrestar con un golpe mortífero al líder. Iba a dejarlo desprevenido, lo suficiente como para saber que sin lugar a dudas el asesino le asestaría algún tajo. Idealmente en alguna zona no vital, pero Yoochun no tenía la resistencia para defenderse de los dos eternamente. Era un sacrificio calculado. Por suerte, al mismo tiempo que daba el golpe, escuchó el sonido de algo de gran tamaño caer al suelo y, mientras sentía el frío contacto del acero con su costado, Changmin estaba de nuevo junto a ellos, la punta de su espada atravesando el pecho del asesino.

 

Lo único que se escuchó a continuación, en el silencio atronador que siguió tras la inesperada batalla, fue sus respiraciones. Yoochun se miró el corte que le destrozaba una ropa que se estaba tiñendo de rojo por momentos.

 

—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo, quitándose el abrigo de pieles y rompiendo la camisa para hacerse una venda.

 

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Changmin suavemente. Yoochun lo observó mientras evaluaba su herida. El propio Changmin había recibido arañazos e intuía que esa zona rojiza de su cara en horas tendría un color morado horripilante. Tras atarle el trozo de tela con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz para parar la hemorragia, Changmin suspiró y lo miró fijamente—. Cambio de planes Yoochun. Vamos a ir a Beopjusa. Necesitamos un par de días de descanso y allí nos darán cobijo.

 

—¿Beopjusa? ¿Ese no es el nombre del antiguo templo budista de las leyendas? ¿El de los monjes guerreros y la Orden de Jogye?

 

—El mismo.

 

Yoochun abrió mucho los ojos. No era capaz de conectar qué tenía que ver con nada un templo budista que, en teoría, había sido derruido siglos atrás. Nadie conocía su paradero.

 

O él creía que nadie, al menos.

 

—Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese templo con nada? En el supuesto de que las leyendas fuesen ciertas y existiese… Esos monjes son guerreros perseguidos. ¿Por qué nos iban a dejar entrar y poner en riesgo su secreto?

 

Changmin suspiró.

 

—No van a cerrarle las puertas al líder de la orden, Yoochun.


	9. 28 de Noviembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chunnies, espero que no se me haya ido mucho la pinza escribiendo esto y, que, con lo que se me ha ido, al menos sea disfrutable. ¡Gracias por la petición!

**28 de Noviembre de 1589**

* * *

 

 

 

Yoochun tenía una forma fascinante de demostrar su estupefacción. A diferencia de la gente habitual, de todas esas personas comunes con las que Changmin se veía obligado a tratar aunque no quisiese… Yoochun reaccionaba a su manera.

 

Después de ese comentario que había destapado su secreto mejor guardado, Changmin se habría esperado preguntas. Se habría esperado todo tipo de reacción excepto la que Yoochun había tenido. Se había quedado en silencio, lo había mirado con una expresión indescifrable, y había intentado recuperar todo lo salvable de ese desastre antes de pararse y esperar que Changmin encabezase la marcha.

 

Sabía perfectamente que no era el momento de decirle nada. No en ese punto, pero no hacía más fácil el pesado silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos, cortante como habían sido las espadas de los bandidos, y tan terrible como las inclemencias de la nieve que a penas los dejaba avanzar entre el bosque. A pie, el que ya había sido un camino difícil, se convertía en una batalla de determinación y resistencia, una que no tenía muy claro si la victoria era o no posible para simples humanos.

 

Changmin no seguía ningún sendero. No lo necesitaba. No cuando estaban tan cerca de un camino que había aprendido de corazón en la más tierna infancia. Solo tenía que seguir las estrellas, buscar en el cielo las que le indicaban la dirección y caminar. De todas formas, ni siquiera estaban lejos. Si seguían a ese ritmo, en unas horas más estarían allí y podrían conseguir que alguien con conocimientos y medios materiales le echase un vistazo a la herida de Yoochun.

 

Eso si Yoochun soportaba ese ritmo durante lo que les quedaba de camino, si nada en el bosque los asaltaba igual de inesperadamente que los bandidos.

 

Changmin detestaba las conjeturas. Detestaba tener que guiar sus pasos en función de factores ajenos a su control. Lo aceptaba, por supuesto, porque no podía menos que aceptarlo, pero desde niño, su mayor problema siempre había sido aceptar en vez de luchar. Su padre, que había sido su maestro en Jogye, como cabía esperar, lo había sometido a interminables horas de meditación durante su infancia para que se acercase lo máximo posible a ese camino que no podían recorrer con libertad. Ese camino que tenían prohibido y que había servido para enseñar a Changmin a sobrevivir con secretos que habrían acabado con hombres menores.

 

Secretos que mantenían a Yoochun en un mutismo pesado mientras caminaba y se esforzaba por no demostrar en su respiración lo mucho que le costaba cada paso.

 

Changmin no podía dejar de pensar en la herida de su costado y agradecía ir en cabeza para poder evitar mirar fijamente la herida de Yoochun con una preocupación que no sería agradecida en ese momento.

 

Como había previsto, en unas horas alcanzaron la puerta que marcaba el principio del territorio del templo. Changmin había leído crónicas, había escuchado leyendas, de cómo eran esas puertas en aquellos lugares en dónde el budismo no estaba prohibido. Solían ser rojas, con relieves protectores y coloridos para evitar el paso de toda la energía negativa a su alrededor. Había leído las historias, visto con sus propios ojos los libros que su abuelo había traído de Japón, antes del ataque de los piratas que había terminado con las relaciones entre ambos.

 

En su persecución dentro de Corea, y con la caída en desgracia dentro de la nobleza China, Japón se había quedado como su única fuente casi segura para poder seguir desarrollando su camino, para llegar a la iluminación y poder dedicar el tiempo necesario a las cuestiones que su camino Mahayana había abierto para la interpretación Jogye.

 

—¿Está es la entrada al templo? —preguntó la voz de Yoochun, claramente esforzándose por no demostrar lo cansado que estaba.

 

Changmin entendía perfectamente que quisiese parecer fuerte. Si se permitía pensar sobre ello, le dolía ligeramente que le escondiese su debilidad, pero tampoco podía esperarse otra cosa, no cuando él le había ocultado un secreto enorme y terrible durante todas sus vidas.

 

Pero ahora ya estaba ahí, junto a ellos, como una presencia física que los había acompañado paso a paso hasta esa puerta. Una parte de sí mismo, a la que intentaba no escuchar, se sentía aliviado. Era un alivio egoísta, uno poco digno de lo que Changmin era, pero estaba ahí. No le iba a dedicar tiempo porque su prioridad era darle los mejores cuidados a Yoochun que podían ofrecer, y, después de eso, investigar el paradero de Siwon.

 

Lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, Changmin no estaba contento.

 

—A partir de aquí, estamos en un lugar sagrado de meditación. Todo el mundo con buenas intenciones es bienvenido, pero, por supuesto, hay protecciones en las cercanías.

 

Yoochun asintió, sin decir nada más, y en esa ocasión no esperó que Changmin se pusiese en marcha. El camino se había hecho visible, un sendero reconocible ahora que ya había visto con sus propios ojos el punto de partida. Changmin se permitió un suspiro, antes de cruzar el umbral de esa puerta que siempre le hacía sentir una paz interior que nunca había alcanzado en otro lugar.

 

Los templos que había visitado, todos perdidos en las montañas pero todavía ahí para los fieles, eran lugares en dónde no le importaría residir. Su familia se había sacrificado hacía muchas generaciones para vivir alejada del camino en la capital y así poder cumplir con su función de proteger a todos los creyentes de la tiranía religiosa que los reyes, hombres mortales e iguales a ellos, pretendían imponer. A él, en particular, esa idea de tener que estar ahí sin hacer nada, sin poder ni siquiera proteger a las humildes personas que buscaban su guía y ayuda… no le gustaba. No porque él fuese a convertirse en un ser servicial, que para nada. Changmin no tenía el carácter adecuado para el líder de la orden. Siwon sí. Siwon siempre había sido un protector nato, cordial y capaz de sentir empatía por todas las criaturas de la creación.

 

Si alguien llegaba a la Iluminación, seguramente fuese Siwon.

 

No. Si a Changmin le molestaba el tema era por el mero hecho de la imposición. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a sus elecciones personales, a seguir el destino que quisiesen labrarse con sus propias manos, espiritual y físicamente. Nadie era quién para decidir por los demás, no en aspectos como la espiritualidad, al menos. Como persona de la clase alta, entendía que en otros muchos temas, era inevitable, pero la espiritualidad debería ser intocable.

 

El Bastardo, y su maldita búsqueda, habían sido el pistoletazo de salida a una serie de circunstancias que ponían toda su vida en peligro, que habían causado una herida en Yoochun, al que ahora sí que veía caminar sujetándose el costado, cojeando, y resollando como si le faltase aire para seguir avanzando.

 

Si estaba vivo y lo encontraban, Changmin iba asegurarse de hacer de su vida un tormento, sólo por todo lo que habían sufrido por su culpa. Era fácil dejar que una parte de su mente conjeturase planes de sutil venganza con los que ver retribuido la espiral a la que habían sido lanzados sin previo aviso.

 

Yoochun tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y la mente de Changmin dejó todo lo que había estado pensando hasta el momento para concentrarse en él y ayudarlo antes de que se desestabilizase lo suficiente como para caer al suelo.

 

Por suerte, uno de los monjes que vigilaban el territorio, de los que se escondían constantemente en las proximidades de la puerta de entrada como guardias, salió de las sombras y se acercó a ellos, sujetando a Yoochun del otro lado.

 

—Llegaremos en unos minutos al interior del templo y allí seréis aliviados de vuestras cargas —anunció.

 

Era comprensible que no reconociese a Changmin. La última vez que había estado allí era poco más que un adolescente, pero le parecía correcto que fuesen en auxilio de los heridos que se encontrasen en su territorio.

 

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que llegaron al impresionante edificio de la ciudad templo. Había crecido desde su más reciente visita y casi parecía una pequeña aldea-fortaleza, repleta de un bullicio que consideraba superior a lo que se suponía que un templo tenía que tener.

 

Era bueno, por supuesto, porque eso quería decir que su propósito de dar asilo a todos los que deseasen seguir el camino de Buda, estaba teniendo éxito.

 

Pronto, uno de los monjes de mediana edad reparó en ellos y Changmin supo, sin asomo de duda, que él sí lo había reconocido. El monje se acercó a ellos presuroso, haciendo gesto a dos chavales para que se acercasen con él.

 

—Esperaba su visita, Changmin, pero no tan pronto. Aunque me temo que nuestra conversación va a tener que esperar. Su acompañante necesita que nuestro médico vea esa herida que tiene. Démonos prisa.

 

El hombre de mayor edad los lideró hasta una de las construcciones más grandes próximas al templo. Por el olor a hierbas y ungüentos, era sin lugar a dudas el lugar en el que el médico vivía y trabajaba al servicio de la pequeña comunidad.

 

El hombre, en cuestión, estaba cerrando con cuidado las puertas de una de las habitaciones reservadas a los pacientes. Al verlos, asintió con solemnidad y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta otra habitación cuyas puertas abrió para ellos.

 

El espacio era austero, carente de mayores superficialidades más allá que la mesa de madera en el centro sobre la que depositaron a Yoochun con cuidado.

 

—¿Bandidos? —preguntó, mirando la herida con sangre a medio coagular de Yoochun. Se estaba tornando ya del color que precedía las infecciones y cuando Yoochun soltó un grito de dolor mientras el médico limpiaba la zona con agua medicinal, Changmin tuvo que apretar los puños con furia.

 

No podía devolverlos a la vida y volver a matarlos en venganza.

 

—Sí —respondió Yoochun, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

 

—Seonjin, acércame el jarabe para dormir a los pacientes.

 

Changmin dejó al médico trabajar, viendo como uno de los aprendices acercaba una botella con un líquido transparente a los labios de Yoochun y lo ayudaba a incorporarse lo suficiente como para que tomase un buen trago.

 

Su preocupación tenía que ser más que evidente, porque por primera vez desde que le había contado el gran secreto de su familia, Yoochun, con los ojos ya entrecerrándose, le dedicó una sonrisa.

 

—Me despertaré de la siesta en un suspiro… —le dijo, arrastrando las palabras hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

 

El monje que lo había reconocido esperó hasta que Yoochun estuviese durmiendo para clavar la mirada en Changmin con intensidad. Un Changmin que no iba a abandonar a Yoochun a las manos de un desconocido.

 

—Es un buen médico —afirmó, hablando con calma y suavidad el monje de mediana edad— puedes dejar a tu compañero a su cargo. A cambio, te enseñaré el último paciente al que ha salvado de una muerte segura.

 

Changmin no quería ir. Quería decirle que los demás le importaban poco, nada, no le importaban en lo más mínimo, si el peso del otro lado de la balanza era Yoochun. Pero por la expresión paciente pero determinada del monje, uno que recordaba porque había sido amigo de su padre, sabía que no tenía más opción que la de seguirlo a dónde quisiese llevarlo.

 

No fueron muy lejos.

 

Un par de habitaciones más allá, abrió las puertas para él y le dejó ver, inmóvil en lo que parecía un sueño intranquilo, un cuerpo que apenas fue capaz de reconocer bajo las vendas que lo envolvían de pies a cabeza.

 

—Despertó hace dos días, pero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo —lo informó, viendo la expresión de consternación de Changmin—. No ha podido contarnos mucho de lo que ha pasado. Quien quiera que haya sido, se ha asegurado de que no pueda contarnos nada. Tiene las manos rotas y le han cortado la lengua. ¿Qué está ocurriendo en la Capital, Changmin?

 

La monstruosidad que tenía frente a él sólo podía tener un nombre.

 

—Guerra, Jeonshi, está empezando una guerra. Y me temo que Siwon ha sido de las primeras víctimas.


	10. 1 de Diciembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _In extremis_ , como casi siempre, lamentablemente. Hoy, en apenas 30 minutos, esta historia ha dado un giro más hacia ser un monstruo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y que lo que en mi cabeza parece emocionante, al menos entretenga un poco.

 

**1 de Diciembre de 1589**

* * *

 

 

La primera vez que despertó, Yoochun apenas tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos. Lo envolvía oscuridad, apenas iluminada por algún que otro punto de luz en la distancia. Estaba en una casa, por fin a salvo de la intemperie, aunque el frío seguía haciéndose notar y se estremeció bajo las pieles que lo cubrían. Si alguien estaba manteniendo el fuego vivo para calentar la piedra de la casa, estaba claro que la intensidad no era suficiente. Fue su cerebro, su instinto, el que le dijo que faltaba algo en su entorno, algo de casi dos metros, hombros anchos y sonrisa sarcástica siempre dispuesto a compartirla con él. Estaba obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, porque estaba claro que su cerebro estaba un paso por delante en esto de estar despierto, cuando pudo procesar al fin el sonido de una respiración no lejos de él. Intentó mover la cabeza, para confirmar que era Changmin, pero su cuerpo ya no lo escuchaba y no podía moverse.

 

La sensación era terrible, como si una sombra invisible estuviese obligando a su cuerpo a estar inmóvil mientras su cabeza, ya despierta, quería hacer cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Lo asustaría instintivamente si no fuese porque seguía escuchando la respiración acompasada y tranquila de Changmin y la reconocía lo suficientemente bien para contentarse con eso por el momento.

 

Despertó por segunda vez en algún punto de las primeras horas de la mañana, porque se escuchaban los gallos y gallinas que tenía que haber cerca. Abrir los ojos fue más sencillo. Incluso pudo paladear el sabor reseco y pastoso de su boca. Junto a él había un altillo con una botella de agua, y se movió lo justo para incorporarse y beberse la mitad de un trago.

 

En su costado, la herida que los bandidos le habían dejado dolía, poco acostumbrada a que Yoochun se moviese.

 

Alguien, asumía que Changmin, le había cambiado la ropa por el atuendo de un monje. Olía a limpio, a aire y a jabón, que era algo que había echado de menos enormemente desde que habían abandonado Hanyang.

 

Probando sus fuerzas, tras dejar el agua sobre su lugar de origen, se sentó en la mesa que le había servido de cama. Su herida le devolvió un dolor todavía más intenso que antes, pero nada con lo que Yoochun no pudiese vivir. Inspirando profundamente, se puso en pie. Resistió ese primer momento en el que parecía que sus fuerzas lo iban a abandonar y cuando se supo capaz de caminar con la espalda enderezada y la babilla alta, supo que tenía que volver a tomar las riendas de ese viaje y esa misión.

 

O bien para mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda y probar suerte con la guerra civil en ciernes en Hanyang, o bien para verdaderamente convencerse de que el Bastardo, encontrado e instruido por ellos, era el secreto para que Yoochun viviese mejor y más tranquilo y con más poder todavía del que tenía.

 

Y lo del más poder era fundamental, porque no haber sido capaz de averiguar que Changmin y su familia eran los líderes y protectores de los monjes desterrados de las ciudades, cabezas invisibles de una religión prohibida… no haber visto algo así, a pesar de estar frente a sus narices, era sin duda una forma de poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de que le quedaba un camino más largo por recorrer del que ilusamente había creído.

 

Jaejoong, como futuro rey, podía ser el caballo que tirase del carro en el que Yoochun quería viajar cómodamente hacia el futuro.

 

Necesitaba invertir más recursos en información sobre el misterioso hijo bastardo del rey.

 

Pero eso vendría después de hablar con Changmin. Después de observar a esa gente misteriosa que sin dudas lo había salvado de una muerte más o menos segura a medio plazo, teniendo en cuenta el frío y las características de su viaje.

 

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con un gran espacio abierto, entre un patio y una plaza, puesto que los edificios lo rodeaban como si fuesen todos parte de la misma intención arquitectónica. Todo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco de nieve y una docena de jóvenes, vestidos con las mismas ropas grises que él llevaba puestas, apartaban la nieve para crear caminos por los que desplazarse con más facilidad. El aire, gélido, se encargaba de hacerle saber que el tiempo había tomado un giro nuevo, uno más de muchos en los últimos años, hacia temperaturas tan frías que no le cabía duda alguna de que con su herida habría muerto si no se hubiesen refugiado allí.

 

Uno de los chicos que estaban más próximos a él se percató de su presencia y puso cara de alarmado antes de dejar caer su pala y correr hacia él.

 

—Maese Park, debería usted estar descansando —le dijo, tratándole con un respeto que era tan absoluto que le resultaba incómodo.

 

—Me encuentro bien. Buscaba a mi compañero de viaje…

 

—Maese Shim se encuentra con el maestro Jeonshi, puedo ir a avisarlo de que ha despertado.

 

—Mejor —le dijo Yoochun sonriendo de esa forma que sabía que siempre le conseguía lo que quería—, llévame a mí hasta él.

 

—Pero… las órdenes del hermano Chihoon son que no se mueva hasta que él lo haya visto…

 

—El hermano Chihoon es como todos los médicos… demasiado bondadoso y preocupado. Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes —insistió, con su voz más dulce y tranquila.

 

Nadie ignoraba el tono de Yoochun cuando se esforzaba en parecer bondadoso y cordial, este aprendiz de monje no iba a ser menos. Lo cual, a su vez, decía mucho de la opinión de Yoochun hacia todo lo religioso. Se suponía que estaban entrenando para leer a través de hombres como él, hombres que se movían por interés propio, hombres que pensaban primero en los suyos y después en los demás. Lo poco que sabía del budismo decía que se esforzaban en hacer que todos fuesen iguales, y si bien Yoochun coincidía con una parte de ese razonamiento, puesto que ante la muerte, todos se convertirían en polvo indistintamente, el camino hasta ese punto era lo que importaba. y si alguien tenía el valor de decirle que un esclavo tenía una vida como la suya, Yoochun se echaría a reír en sus caras.

 

Que no fuese cruel innecesariamente no significaba que le gustase la igualdad social.

 

A todo el mundo le gustaba la cúspide de la pirámide, y quien se engañase a sí mismo pensando lo contrario no merecía ni su tiempo ni su atención.

 

Por supuesto, en minutos estaba del otro lado de la plaza, entrando en el templo principal, en dónde Changmin estaba sentado en el centro, en la posición de la flor de loto, meditando. Como todos los demás, iba vestido con ropajes grises, pero, tanto él como el hombre a su lado, a diferencia de los aprendices, tenían tela de un color indistinguible entre el naranja, el rojizo y el marrón por encima, cubriendo uno de sus laterales. Se había recogido el pelo en un apretado moño en la nuca, como si quisiese imitar el rasurado de los demás presentes.

 

Yoochun carraspeó sonoramente para llamar su atención y Changmin se giró como si alguien le hubiese pegado un latigazo.

 

Sus ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, el alivio tan distinguible en sus ojos para él como el suspiro que todos los presentes escucharon.

 

—Maese Shim… ha insistido en abandonar las estancias médicas y solicitaba ser conducido aquí…

 

Changmin asintió, demostrando con su falta de exasperación que era muy consciente de que no había nada que hacer para mantener a Yoochun dónde no quería estar. El otro monje pareció entender la conversación secreta entre la mirada solemne de Changmin y la media sonrisa de Yoochun, que desprendía un encanto siempre útil para esconder todo lo que había tras sus fachadas.

 

—Os dejaremos solos —anunció.

 

Tanto Changmin como Yoochun asintieron, a la vez, y Yoochun por fin se permitió a sí mismo ponerse un poco más serio. Sin el encanto funcionando para despistar, Yoochun estaba seguro de que su cara sería enfermiza, de todo menos saludable, y demostraría, sin lugar a dudas, que no está en condiciones de proseguir su viaje, al menos en los próximos días.

 

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

 

—Como si me hubiesen apuñalado —respondió, dotando a la obviedad de un tono desdeñoso y juguetón. Changmin, en vez de sonreír, frunció un poco más el ceño y Yoochun supo inmediatamente qué le iba a decir—. Descansaré después. Primero necesitamos hablar.

 

Se sentó frente a Changmin, imitando su postura en la medida en la que su herida se lo permitió, lo que no fue mucho y significó, en la práctica, que un brillo de odio cruzó los ojos de Changmin.

 

A Yoochun no le cabía duda que estaba imaginando que tenía delante al causante de su herida y lo estaba torturando en imágenes mentales despiadadas y teñidas de venganza. Tenía su encanto, por supuesto, porque la idea de Changmin como vengador lo seducía y lo atraía a un sendero oscuro en el que Yoochun tendría que sentirse menos cómodo de lo que se sentía.

 

Lo consolaba, al menos, que Changmin estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta de que Yoochun no era capaz de disimular como le gustaría el atractivo de ese Changmin oscuro, capaz de mancharse de sangre por él.

 

—¿Cómo has sobrevivido a las purgas? —preguntó, para distraerlos a ambos de lo que cada uno estaba pensando. No podían permitirse el lujo de fantasear en ese momento y Yoochun, que era el promotor de esa conversación, necesitaba información.

 

Después de la perplejidad del primer momento, Yoochun no podía evitar pensar que era casi un milagro que los Shim nunca hubiesen sido descubiertos como budistas, ya no como líderes sino como practicantes. Le parecía increíble que ni siquiera él, que había dedicado su vida, igual que su madre antes que él, en recoger información de todo y de todos, no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de que siguiesen siendo un colectivo organizado y, sobre todo, liderado por Changmin. Nada más y nada menos que Changmin.

 

—Mi familia han sido los líderes de la orden precisamente a causa de las purgas. Los Shim nunca han sido exuberantes con su vida privada. No tenemos el rango suficiente para estar tan observados como la familia real o los principales nobles, pero sí la presencia suficiente como para estar al tanto de todo lo relevante. Así que nuestro deber familiar es proteger a todos los que podamos. Que los reyes quieran exterminar una creencia es poco menos que una falacia. Una utopía, porque nadie puede evitar que la gente crea. En el momento en el que una idea es libre, no puede ser del todo enjaulada. El camino es una idea que fluye, en la que mucha gente sigue creyendo, algo que no van a poder erradicar. El concepto no es el responsable de lo que sus representantes hacen con la idea. Pero en este particular… no hay mayor amenaza que la disciplina, el orden y el respeto para todos por igual, sin distinción entre rey o esclavo —Changmin lo miró con una mueca de fastidio—. De ahí que no estén por la labor de permitirlo.

 

—¿Hay más como tú? En la capital, principalmente.

 

—Los Choi siempre han sido creyentes.

 

—De ahí tu preocupación por Siwon —supuso Yoochun sabiendo, antes de que Changmin asintiese, que era uno de los motivos. Quizá era lo que motivaba que Changmin fuese tan amigo de los dos Choi de su generación y de Kyuhyun, afianzando esos lazos que todo el mundo creía como amistad espontánea y lógica a un secreto compartido.

 

—Hablando de Siwon… —su compañero suspiró como si llevase una losa de dos toneladas a la espalda y una consternación nueva se adueñó de su mirada. Yoochun no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, gesto que Changmin utilizó para continuar—. Siwon está aquí.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que está aquí? —se mordió la orden que tenía en los labios porque Changmin era inteligente. Ese siempre había sido el rasgo que lo distinguía de los demás, una de las cualidades que Yoochun respetaba y amaba por encima de todo. Si no le había dicho al aprendiz que lo convocase, era porque Siwon no podía llegar hasta ellos.

 

—No sé quién ha sido el responsable, pero fuese quien fuese, se han encargado de que no pueda moverse en una buena temporada. La lista de sus heridas es larga. Por ahora, el tajo que tiene en el muslo derecho es lo más preocupante. Para cuando apareció aquí ya estaba infectado y, junto con todo lo demás… los monjes tienen fe en que saldrá adelante. Yo lo veo demasiado milagroso, y no es cosa mía creer en milagros. La realidad es que, aunque tiene minutos de semi-consciencia, le han cortado la lengua y tiene las manos rotas. No puede ni siquiera mover los brazos. No va a sernos útil como informante, y todavía no he sido capaz de averiguar si fue realmente Ryeowook o no.

 

Yoochun no sabía qué decir.

 

Changmin y Siwon eran amigos. Estaba seguro que eso iba más allá del secreto que compartían. Totalmente seguro.

 

Recordó la última vez que él había visto a Siwon, siempre impecablemente vestido y con ese porte que lo hacía parecer mucho más cercano a la realeza de lo que Minho y Kyuhyun estaban, de lo que el propio Yoochun estaba. Siwon era respetuoso con todo el mundo, todos lo apreciaban y Yoochun hacía años que lo había tildado de aburrido precisamente por lo poco interesado e involucrado que estaba con los tejemanejes oscuros de palacio. Siwon era lo que parecía.

 

Su predilección por los miembros de su propio sexo, por mucho que intentase mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente interesante como para Yoochun se sintiese mínimamente entretenido.

 

Estaba seguro de que si Changmin tenía esa cara al pensar en su estado, Yoochun iba a tener que luchar para contener las náuseas y se iba a sentir incluso más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

 

Tenía que verlo. Tenían que averiguar todo lo posible. Cuanto antes.

 

Suspirando, se puso en pie con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir. No suficiente, pero tuvo a Changmin sujetándolo en segundos, en un apoyo silencioso y firme que Yoochun sabía que no iba a cambiar, hubiese o no descubierto algo con lo que no contaba.

 

Lo que seguramente Changmin no había terminado de considerar era que, de los dos, Yoochun era el experto en información. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir respuestas. Si tenían semejantes limitaciones, simplemente tendría que ponerse creativo.

 

—Guíame hasta Siwon, Changmin —pidió.

 

Changmin dudó, por un segundo, como si quisiese decirle que tenían tiempo, o que no estaban en condiciones, ni él ni Siwon, de esforzarse para algo que sin lugar a dudas iba a ser imposible. Sin embargo, se guardó las dudas para sí porque asintió y puso una mano en su cintura, del lado sano, para que Yoochun no tuviese que malgastar energía.

 

Su forma de sujetarlo tenía una delicadeza exquisita que lo estremecía. Le recordaba a esas noches en las que Changmin lo miraba como si fuese lo más valioso de su mundo, que lo trataba con una dulzura que parecía no poseer, con el tamaño y el temperamento que se gastaba. Le recordaba, más poderosamente de lo que las palabras podrían haber expresado, que Changmin era _Changmin_.

 

Su nombre, simplemente eso, era toda la definición que Yoochun iba a otorgarle.

 

Era imposible implicar más que lo que _Changmin_ implicaba para él.

 

Pero tenía trabajo por delante y dejó a un lado todo lo que estaba pensando para vaciarse de emociones y poder enfrentar a la imagen grotesca de Siwon que seguramente se encontraría.

 

Su imaginación era una bendición a la par que maldición pero en esa tesitura, al menos, lo estaba preparando para lo que le venía encima.

 

Changmin lo miró a los ojos un segundo más de lo necesario antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto que estaba ocupando Siwon.

 

Yoochun observó eso primero. Observó que parecía idéntico al suyo, con esa misma mesa baja cubierta con un mullido futón para mantener al paciente a una altura cómoda para los monjes que lo atendían. Las paredes eran austeras, pero no desagradables de por sí, algo con lo que Yoochun podía vivir.

 

Su atención pasó los tres jóvenes que se encontraban alrededor de Siwon en ese momento. Justo la suerte de Yoochun que les coincidiese ir mientras le estaban cambiando los vendajes. Antes de procesar a Siwon, se concentró en los tres jóvenes, que aunque preocupados, no parecían estar asqueados.

 

Eso era buena señal.

 

Se atrevió entonces a fijarse, fríamente y de la forma más impersonal que pudo, en el cuerpo de Siwon.

 

Era grotesco. Las manos estaban atadas a unos hierros que hacían de guías para que sus huesos soldasen correctamente, la piel resentida por la presión de las vendas sobre ellas. Tenía varios cortes, similares al que Yoochun sufría en sus propias carnes, pero era el de la pierna, el que resultaba repulsivo.

 

La infección había causado estragos y no pudo evitar estar con Changmin: era imposible que se recuperase de eso.

 

Inspirando profundamente, pero incapaz de decir nada, se acercó más a la pierna.

 

Esa herida no había sido obra de una espada y Ryeowook era demasiado elitista para utilizar un arma de menor clase.

 

Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, lo único que estaba aparentemente intacto, y calmó los ojos alarmados de Siwon con su sonrisa más tranquila y confiable.

 

—No te preocupes, Siwonnie, tenemos problemas mayores que vuestras preferencias religiosas —dijo, situándose a los pies de Siwon para que pudiese mirarlo con mayor comodidad—. Ryeowook no ha sido el que te ha herido, ¿verdad?

 

Siwon hizo un pequeño gesto negativo, sintiendo un alivio infinito en la mirada.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso, Yoochun? —preguntó Changmin, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Yoochun le indicó con un gesto que guardase silencio.

 

—Pero estaba allí. O conocía a la persona que ha hecho esto. Te llevó a una trampa —Siwon asintió, mirándolo con agradecimiento. Yoochun pudo ver como comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas los ojos. Necesitaba hacer su última pregunta antes de que rompiese a llorar y no pudiese sacar nada más útil de él—. Ryeowook y su aliado persiguen a Jaejoong y tienen intención de matarlo antes de que nadie dé con él —afirmó, solemne. Siwon asintió, con la primera lágrima descendiendo en forzado silencio por su rostro—, quien quiera que sea el autor de tus heridas… ni siquiera era coreano, ¿verdad, Siwon?

 

Ese último asentimiento fue acompañado de un sonido gutural de rabia infinita que estremeció a Yoochun y lo hizo tambalearse. Los aprendices los miraron con mala cara, rogándoles que no alterasen más a su paciente, y Changmin lo guió fuera de la habitación de Siwon y a la propia.

 

—Yoochun… cómo…

 

—La herida. La herida de la pierna no la ha hecho una espada. ¿Te imaginas a Ryeowook utilizando otra cosa? Seguramente, en los asesinatos de la capital debe haber patrones similares. Ha sido hecha por un Woon tou shuang gull, una de las armas emblemáticas de la Tribu Tigre, un famoso clan chino que están considerados como los mejores guerreros de su imperio. Por algún motivo, los Tigre saben que Jaejoong es hijo del rey y quieren matarlo antes de que suba al trono. Y tienen argumentos con el peso suficiente como para haber convencido a Ryeowook.

 

—Y si unos extranjeros lo han convencido a _él_ … pueden haber logrado lo mismo con cualquiera —terminó Changmin su pensamiento, compartiendo con él una mirada de horror.

 


	11. 14 de Diciembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julio está aquí. Y como va a ser un mes completito, he aprovechado que tenía el capítulo en la cabeza (eso, y que me han despertado a deshoras) para escribirlo. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**14 de Diciembre de 1589**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoochun había necesitado tres días para recuperarse lo suficiente como para que Changmin comenzase a sentirse tranquilo. Al cuarto, cuando comenzaron a hablar de su partida, una nevada había convertido en impracticables los caminos y no habían tenido más opción que esperar a que la nieve les permitiese seguir su camino.

Como tiempo para prepararse, Changmin se sentía agradecido. Les había dado tiempo a que Yoochun volviese a recuperar fuerza, para poder ver como cada día, Siwon se mantenía despierto un poco más, pero sobre todo, le había dado tiempo a afianzar su propio entrenamiento y su propia determinación. El Bastardo se había convertido en el peor de varios males. Changmin podía entender las luchas internas. No le gustaban, pero eran comprensibles. Nobles ambiciosos contra nobles ambiciosos, siempre intentando tener un poco más, llegar un poco más lejos, adictos al poder como a una droga que no iban a ser capaces de quitarse de su sistema.

No compartía, desde luego que no, ni esa ambición ni le veía lógica a malgastar sus energías para algo tan efímero como el poder y la popularidad. Pero le pasaba lo mismo con un sinfín de peculiaridades de la gente y había aprendido desde muy niño, a utilizar esas cosas en beneficio de proteger su secreto e ignorarlos para lo demás.

Pero como Coreano, lo que no iba a permitir, ni de lejos, era que fuesen extranjeros los que se afianzasen en ese poder. No el Emperador Chino, no los guerreros Tigre. Si no podía confiar en ninguno de sus nobles, se encargaría, con sus propias manos, de poner en el trono al Bastardo, que plebeyo o no, al menos compartían nacionalidad y no iba a ser un mero títere de intereses egoístas y ajenos a su país.

El estado de Siwon, con todo, era útil para mentalizarse de a qué se enfrentaban. El resto de sus amigos podían terminar, al menos, cómo él.

 _Yoochun_ podía terminar _así_.

No iba a consentirlo, lo cual había implicado juntar a los monjes y enfrentarse a ellos uno a uno para pulir lo que el tiempo y la falta de dedicación exclusiva habían enturbiado de sus capacidades de lucha.

Todos los monjes de su orden eran famosos por sus capacidades como guerreros. Lo habían sido antes de ser excluidos de la sociedad y perseguidos. Probablemente el miedo a que se rebelasen en asuntos mundanos, a que interviniesen, había sido parte de lo que había empujado al rey del momento a prohibir su mera existencia. No tenía muchas dudas al respecto de los peligros políticos de una orden religiosa que podía actuar como un ejército.

Changmin había aprendido técnica y fuerza. Había desarrollado sus sentidos hasta superar lo común en los humanos, afinado su cuerpo para estar en armonía con el universo y poder fluir de un movimiento al siguiente sin esfuerzo. Vivir en la capital, como parte de la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado, le dejaba una excusa para entrenar, al menos durante unas horas, le proporcionaba un escudo ante las preguntas incómodas que pudiesen surgir sobre sus capacidades bélicas, pero no le permitían llegar a la cúspide de su potencial.

Esos días de reposo lo habían conseguido.

Que durante sus noches se aferrase a Yoochun con más determinación que nunca, ayudaba. Casi tanto como el mero hecho de que su compañero respondía a su pasión con la misma intensidad de Changmin.

Yoochun no se había puesto a entrenar como un loco.

No.

Pero Changmin encontraba incluso más seductor lo que él había hecho durante esos días de forzado reposo.

Desde Cheonam, sabía, al menos su parte consciente, que indudablemente, Yoochun era un maestro de la información. Espía y guardián a la vez, tenía entre sus manos conocimiento que podía alzar o hundir a cualquiera de los nobles de palacio con un mero susurro de los labios de Yoochun.

Conscientemente, lo había asimilado.

Subconscientemente, se había quedado fascinado al verlo en acción.

En esa semana que Changmin había llenado de entrenamiento físico, Yoochun había pasado su tiempo dividido entre observarlo, estar con Siwon y encerrarse a escribir cartas. Al día siguiente de su primer interrogatorio con Siwon había aparecido con tres pájaros, y tres días después, para cuando se suponía que tendrían que haber partido, los animales volaban libres pero regresaban a Yoochun y eran capaces de cruzar toda la zona para entregar mensajes.

Cómo lo había logrado no lo sabía porque no le había querido contar sus secretos, por mucho que Changmin hubiese intentado insistir. No lo había hecho, realmente, porque él tampoco habría instruido a Yoochun en las técnicas más secretas que usaban y eran partes de su entrenamiento que no compartía con él.

Secretos a voces, entre ellos, que en vez de dividirlos los unían más. Necesitaban conservar sus espacios personales propios, mantener centros divididos o terminarían sin ser capaces de saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, sensación con la que ninguno de los dos terminaba de sentirse cómodos.

Tenían demasiada personalidad para perderse, y demasiado amor como para no mimetizarse.

El status quo al que habían llegado era perfecto para ellos.

Así que Yoochun hablaba y Changmin entrenaba y por las noches convergían en una amalgama de emoción que los ataba tan profundamente que ambos sabían que no habría forma de deshacer ese lazo.

Pasase lo que pasase.

Las despedidas con la gente del templo fueron rápidas, casi cortantes. Yoochun manifestaba una premura que bullía a flor de piel, y Changmin no podía evitar contagiarse de esas ganas de comenzar a moverse.

Con Siwon fue el único con el que se detuvieron más, Yoochun prometiendo en palabras la venganza que ardía en los ojos de Changmin.

Y de nuevo, estaban de vuelta en el camino, en dirección a Busan, en busca de Jaejoong, esta vez preparados para los asesinos que indudablemente iban a encontrarse en el camino.

No tenían caballos, así que su avance fue lento pero constante. Tanto así que caminaron hasta bien entrada la noche, que encontraron refugio en el bosque, en dónde improvisaron un pequeño cobertizo y se permitieron un fuego con el que calentarse y preparar algo de comida.

Un revoloteo y el sonido de nieve cayendo de las ramas rompió el silencio en el que estaban sumidos. En segundos, uno de los pájaros de Yoochun apareció y se posó en el brazo que extendió para él, llegando al pequeño estuche de cuero que tenía en la pata.

Yoochun no perdió tiempo en sacar la nota y leerla, frunciendo el ceño de una forma que le, con la iluminación del fuego, le otorgaba un cariz aciago a su expresión.

—¿Novedades? —inquirió Changmin, asegurándose de remover la comida que estaba calentando.

—Valemos un montón de dinero, que lo sepas —ironizó Yoochun con sorna, mientras sus ojos seguían leyendo—. Taemin ha desaparecido. Igual que Jinki, el hermano pequeño de la Consorte Lee— Yoochun maldijo—. Donghee ha aparecido muerto en Gunsan y Sungmin ha terminado moribundo en Cheonam. Minho cree que no va a llegar al solsticio. Maldita sea.

Yoochun resopló con furia y lanzó la nota al fuego con inquina apenas contenida.

—Con esto, cuatro miembros de la guardia están fuera de juego. Kyuhyun y Minho siguen en paradero desconocido y cada vez me parece más preocupante —comentó Changmin, esforzándose por no dejarse llevar por la frustración de no tener poder para saber más, para entender lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo.

—Es cierto. No encaja que Jinki y Taemin hayan desaparecido ahora. No si eran ellos los que los estaban protegiendo. Lo que significa que tenemos dos integrantes más inhabilitados. No estoy seguro de las posibilidades de Donghae y Hyukjae de sobrevivir.

—¿Heechul no te preocupa?

—¿Heechul? —preguntó Yoochun soltando una carcajada sincera—. Para empezar, va con Jonghoon y, su turbiedad combinada puede salvarlos hasta del fin del mundo. No. Si alguien puede sobrevivir a todo esto, será Heechul. Sobrevivir y salir beneficiado, por supuesto. Al menos no son traidores, ninguno de los dos, por mucho que a veces puedan parecerlo con sus actitudes.

Tras eso, los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. Changmin no pudo evitar que su cabeza le diese vueltas a toda la información.

Era aterrador que de los doce integrantes de la guardia del Príncipe Coronado, sólo quedasen cuatro, además de ellos dos. Los Guerreros Tigre sobre los que había pedido toda la información posible a Yoochun, eran tan terribles y extraordinarios como las leyendas decían.

Iban a tener que enfrentarlos. Antes o después, iban a tener que verlos cara a cara para poder conseguir esa información que nadie era capaz de proporcionarles.

La intuición de que no podía ser simplemente cosa de poder político y posición social lo que estaba impulsando esta espiral de muerte y destrucción por todo el país, seguía ahí, más fuerte que nunca. Tanto era así que no podía menos que estar desesperado por saber qué era exactamente eso tan peligroso que había convencido a Ryeowook de convertirse en un traidor. De orquestar asesinados, tejer complots y entregarse a su misión. Porque idiota no era. Changmin estaba seguro de que Ryeowook era consciente de que en el momento en el que diesen con él, iban a matarlo por traidor.

Y lo harían. Darían con él.

Changmin no concebía otra opción posible.

Pero eso también significaba que iban a necesitar ir a la fuente para conseguir la información.

—Cuanto antes vengan a por nosotros antes tendremos información, Yoochun…

—Ya. Lo sé —Yoochun le dedicó una de esas sonrisas medio torcidas y peligrosas que hacían que Changmin se estremeciese de pies a cabeza, que su cuerpo temblase con las ganas apenas contenidas de que Yoochun se abalanzase sobre él e hiciese con su cuerpo lo que quisiese, lo que fuera pero que dejase a Changmin perdido en ellos, con el cerebro nublado por una neblina que no era sino la esencia de su amante llenándolo en todos los aspectos—. Por eso llevo días dando instrucciones para que sigan nuestra pista. Después de verte entrenar en serio… eres nuestro comodín a información rápida —Changmin no pudo evitar exhalar lentamente y, contra todo pronóstico, ahí Yoochun puso una pequeña mueca de arrepentimiento—. Lamentablemente, eso significa que nada de distracciones hasta que no estemos en una zona segura y los vuelva a dirigir lejos de nosotros. ¿Haces la primera guardia?

Era muy consciente de que su mirada dejaba claro que se guardaba este momento para el futuro, pero asintió, porque las prioridades eran las prioridades. Cenaron con tranquilidad y en un silencio apenas roto más que por los sonidos nocturnos del bosque. Yoochun se acomodó y se arrebujó en pieles para dormir mientras que Changmin apagaba el fuego y se preparaba para horas despierto.

Su guardia careció de eventos relevantes y antes de darse cuenta, Yoochun se estaba despertando para relevarlo.

Por suerte para él, siempre había sido capaz de dormirse rápido y en cualquier lugar tanto así que un segundo estaba despierto y al siguiente, con una patada de Yoochun en su pierna, Changmin estaba alerta.

Lo primero que le llegaron fueron los sonidos.

Pasos.

Una, dos, tres personas.

En direcciones diferentes.

Dos de ellos intentaban no hacer ruido, el tercero tenía toda la pinta de ser un inocente. Pero se movía con una cadencia, con un ritmo, que no podía ser de nadie sin entrenar militarmente.

Yoochun, junto a él, estaba en tensión, con una mano en su espada y oculto lo mejor que podía.

No estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar desapercibidos.

Changmin se incorporó todo lo que las circunstancias le permitieron, lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

La nieve bajo él, sin embargo, era inclemente con sus deseos y crujió lo suficiente como para que los dos que venían sobre los pasos de Yoochun y Changmin lo escuchasen.

No podía verlos, en parte porque el día no se había alzado lo suficiente todavía y en parte porque había una ligera niebla dándole al lugar un aspecto fantasmagórico.

De pronto, casi como si quisiese distraer del sonido, una voz se alzó sobre el bosque con la voz más pura y hermosa que Changmin había tenido el placer de escuchar en toda su vida.

 

_Toryanse toryanse_

_Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja?_

_Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja?_

_Chitto toshite kudashanse_

_Goyou no nai mono toshasenu_

_Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai ni_

_Ofuda wo osame ni mairimasu_

_Iki wa yoiyoi kaeri wa kowai_

_Kowai nagaramo toryanse toryanse_

 

No sabía lo que decía la canción. No entendía el idioma, ni siquiera le sonaba similar, lo que significaba que no era chino. Pero la voz era tan mágica, tan especial, que mientras había estado cantando, Changmin no había sido capaz de prestar atención a nada más. Tanto era así que no había percibido el cambio en los pasos. No había sido hasta que el sonido de un peso muerto había caído al suelo que había vuelto en sí.

Apremiado por un presentimiento incapaz de ser contenido, salió de su escondite en dirección al camino. Y lo que vio lo dejó inmóvil.

Yoochun apareció junto a él en escasos segundos, pero Changmin no tenía capacidad suficiente para apartar la vista de lo que tenía frente a él.

En el suelo yacía sin vida un hombre joven, vestido con ropas indudablemente provenientes del Imperio, similares a las que los guardianes de los embajadores y diplomáticos chinos solían exhibir. Su rostro se había quedado congelado para la eternidad en una mueca de perplejidad y, en el cuello, un tatuaje de un tigre lo definía como miembro de la prestigiosa tribu.

Yoochun le había dicho que se rumoreaba que todos tenían una marca en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Su asesino era sin lugar a dudas el hombre que había cantado. De la altura de Yoochun, vestía ropajes desconocidos, llevaba el largo pelo recogido en una coleta, y tenía en la mano una espada que quitaba el aliento del equilibrio y hermosura que su filo, incluso manchado de sangre, transmitía.

Era atractivo.

También era un peligro.

El segundo de los guerreros tigre, que seguramente eran los que habían estado persiguiéndolos, se lanzó hacia él con un grito de furia. Llevaba un arma como la que Yoochun le había dibujado a los monjes para explicar cómo le habían hecho la herida de la pierna a Siwon y que así pudiesen tratarlo adecuadamente.

El extranjero, más interesado en Changmin y Yoochun, apenas le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de desviar el ataque con un movimiento rápido y elegante de su espada. Mientras lo observaban con los ojos como platos, se deshizo de su atacante con desdén, casi desprecio y no se contuvo hasta que Yoochun, en lo que Changmin suponía que había tenido que ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano, fue capaz de alzar la voz para detenerlo.

—¡No lo mates! —le pidió.

Por alguna extraña razón, Changmin no tenía miedo de que ese monstruo en apariencia de ángel fuese a volverse contra ellos. No en ese momento al menos.

Seguramente ni siquiera los entendía, pero cuando lo vio detener el golpe mortal que iba a asestar y cambiarlo por uno que simplemente lo inmovilizase, supo que sí lo hacía, lo cual era todavía más impactante porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese hombre no había sido educado en Corea.

—¿Os he arrebatado las presas? —les preguntó con una sonrisa inocente que Changmin, si no fuese Changmin y si no tuviese los ojos clavados en el filo de la espada lleno de sangre, habría creído al cien por cien.

—Solo necesitamos hacerles un par de preguntas —replicó Yoochun, sonriendo y recuperándose como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo.

Se acercó a ellos y Changmin avanzó lo suficiente para quedarse lo suficientemente cerca para defender a Yoochun en caso de que cualquiera de ellos intentase atacarlos. El hombre de la coleta y los ropajes extraños rio escandalosamente y dio dos pasos atrás para dejarles más espacio, alzando los brazos en un gesto universal de paz.

Yoochun se inclinó sobre el moribundo guerrero tigre y le lanzó un par de preguntas rápidas como el fuego en chino. El hombre no respondió, al menos no durante un rato.

Changmin no sintió ningún tipo de remordimiento cuando potenció su motivación para responder pisando con fuerza uno de los cortes de su muslo. Nadie más que él ignoraba a Yoochun.

—El heredero morirá a las manos de los guerreros Tigre y el Imperio se alzará sobre el mundo —fue lo que respondió, justo antes de morderse la lengua y asfixiarse en su propia sangre.

Yoochun se apartó de él maldiciendo y miró con un punto de enfado a su extranjero desconocido.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Has destrozado mis planes! —lo increpó.

Changmin, desconocedor del temperamento del hombre, se puso en guardia. En caso de que la fuerza fuese necesaria, ambos serían necesarios para contenerlo.

—¿Lo siento? —respondió el aludido, en coreano, rascándose la cabeza con pesar e ingenuidad—. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensaros?

—Empieza por identificarte —ordenó Changmin, cada vez más confuso con el individuo.

El hombre le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa arrolladora, justo antes de hacer un movimiento brusco con el brazo para sacudir la sangre de su espada, que salpicó como una lluvia toda la nieve a su alrededor, y guardarla en la delicada funda que llevaba a la cintura.

—Junsu, a vuestro servicio —se presentó, inclinándose ante ellos—. Llegué hace unos meses tras naufragar de camino a Okinawa tras una tormenta. Estoy intentando encontrar la forma de reunir el dinero suficiente para poder comprar un barco y regresar a Edo.

Los nombres sonaban extraños pero no desconocidos y Changmin no podía sentir ni un ápice de intenciones peligrosas en el hombre.

—¿Por qué los has matado? —preguntó Yoochun, con los brazos en jarras.

—Los habéis tenido que sentir ¿no? Desprendían intenciones asesinas. Pensé que eran hacia mí, al no ser consciente de que había alguien más —volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de disculpa que Changmin sabía que no podía creer pero aún así lo hacía, en contra de toda su racionalidad. Ese era el nivel de carisma que desprendía Junsu—. Me temo que me he equivocado y… ¿a los que estaban intentando matar era a vosotros. 

—¡Y nos habrían dado información de no haber sido por ti! —se quejó Yoochun, frustrado de ver su trabajo, tan cuidadosamente planificado, irse al traste. Changmin entendía la sensación.

Junsu pareció darse cuenta de la gravedad de su error y volvió a inclinarse frente a ellos, esta vez sobre la nieve y posando la frente en el suelo frente a sus pies.

—¡Disculpadme! —exclamó—. Permitid que limpie mi honor acompañándoos y sirviéndoos de ayuda.

Changmin sabía que no debían decirle que sí. Era un extranjero. Un desconocido. No de los que intentaban matarlos, en apariencia, y sus palabras, sus gestos su todo no transmitía más que la más absoluta de las verdades, la más inquebrantable de las determinaciones.

Era demasiado arriesgado.

Un factor impredecible que, podía ser perfectamente, la mente tras el plan de Ryeowook, por mucho que sus instintos dijesen que no.

Yoochun, que era a quién conocía mejor que nadie, le había mantenido en secreto parte de su vida, igual que él había logrado con Yoochun.

Junsu podría estar ahí simplemente para matarlos en el momento adecuado.

Changmin se encontró asintiendo y aceptando el ofrecimiento a la par que Yoochun antes de poder evitarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie es capaz de imaginar las GANAS que tenía de que llegase este momento. El encuentro del final ha sido la primera imagen clara que he tenido de la historia desde que intenté pensar en ella por primera vez.
> 
> Esta es la canción que canta Junsu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMd4hw4Mnng Es una canción para niños japonesa que habla de que la única forma de acceder al templo de Tenjin-sama, uno de los dioses del shintoismo japonés, era sacrificando a un niño de 7 años como ofrenda.


	12. 15 de Diciembre (mañana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo algo corto, e in extremis, pero prometo más y mejor para la próxima. Y antes, eso también. Más, mejor y no el último día de mes.
> 
> Espero, con todo, que te guste al menos un poco Soulmate, porque hay piezas divertidas e interesantes del monstruo escondidas en esta escena tan pequeñita.

**15 de Diciembre de 1589 (mañana)**

* * *

 

 

Yoochun estaba furioso. Tan furioso que casi tenía ganas de romper algo, preferiblemente la cabeza de ese extraño que no era nada menos que sospechoso. Había visto cómo había actuado, lo había detenido con poco menos que un acto reflejo, resistiéndose al pequeño hipnotismo que verlo en movimiento había provocado.

 

El acero de su peculiar espada estaba muy por encima de lo normal, sus ropajes extraños eran indiscutiblemente extranjeros y llevaba esos zapatos a medio hacer, incompletos y ruidosos, de los _jokbari_. Todo ello, por supuesto, daba veracidad a su teoría pero a Yoochun el honor le importaba poco cuando había invertido tiempo, recursos e ingenio en conseguir un plan que le habían arruinado en segundos.

 

Changmin, al menos, era su salvavidas en momentos como ese, por más motivos que por su apariencia imponente. Los silencios que instauraba con una mera mirada eran tan útiles para que él se calmase y recuperase la compostura como lo eran para mantener a los otros implicados a raya, alerta y sufriendo en sus carnes la sensación de peligro que sin lugar a dudas tenía que estar percibiendo su desconocido.

 

Uno que mataba con una elegancia que Yoochun nunca había visto y que se había inclinado ante ellos profesando que tenía una deuda de honor que saldar.

 

Las deudas de honor, un concepto extraño como era para él, podían ser útiles, terriblemente útiles, si el extranjero lo diestro que cabía suponer que era, y lo suficientemente honesto y simple como para dejar que sus acciones fuesen manejadas por promesas y deudas.

 

Yoochun no prometía.

 

No a desconocidos, indudablemente, porque si su palabra era valiosa, sus acciones más todavía, y sólo por su familia y por Changmin iría en contra de su instinto, muy desarrollado, de supervivencia. Así que o ese tipo era un desconocido muy hábil y muy idiota, del tipo de tonto del que podían sacar partido, o era un mentiroso que quería algo y que pretendía utilizarlos para encontrarlo.

 

Desconfiado por naturaleza, se inclinaba a creer que la realidad quedaba del lado de lo segundo.

 

—Ya que nos has dejado sin la información que necesitábamos, al menos, explícanos por qué motivo un extranjero conoce nuestra lengua y la habla con total fluidez.

 

—¡Oh, eso! Es culpa de mi padre —respondió, animado, contento de que el tenso silencio se hubiese terminado—. Esto de naufragar en el país equivocado es un poco hereditario…

 

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, como para rascarse la nuca, y los miró con una sonrisa que tenía el punto perfecto de vergüenza para ser real y creíble. Changmin y Yoochun intercambiaron una mirada y, como si fuesen un solo ser, entrecerraron los ojos para mirarlo con sospecha.

 

Junsu se sonrojó ligeramente y dejó caer la sonrisa con un carraspeo.

 

—Vale, versión detallada… Mi abuela paterna… tras una de las muchas masacres de su aldea, se hizo cargo de la pesca en lugar de su padre. Hermanos que alimentar y esas cosas. Tras una tormenta, terminó en una playa no muy lejos de Busan… en dónde conoció a mi abuelo y se quedó aquí. Mi padre… —y resopló con una risa que tenía que ser natural o no sería así de escandalosa—, parece mucho estirar las casualidades, pero mi padre también se dedicaba al mar, y terminó viviendo lo contrario. Acabó en Nagato, en donde conoció a mi madre, y pasó a formar parte de su familia. Mi hermano y yo aprendimos los dos idiomas. Mi padre tenía la superstición de que a uno de los dos nos iba a tocar esto de pillar al mar enfadado y terminar al otro lado, así que, por si acaso, eso hemos hecho. ¡Y tendría que haberle tocado a mi hermano, que yo ni siquiera me dedico a pescar!

 

—¿Qué hacías en un barco si no te dedicas a pescar? —inquirió Changmin, claramente poco impresionado con el relato.

 

Junsu lo miró como si no él mismo opinase exactamente lo mismo que Changmin.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Mi idiotez no tiene fin. Pero estaba en el barco durmiendo. Desde niño tengo la costumbre de dormir en cualquiera de los barcos de pesca, generalmente o el de mi padre o el de mi hermano, pero no le hago ascos a los de cualquier otro vecino. Para cuando me desperté la corriente nos había arrastrado y estaba en medio de la nada siendo azotado por el temporal. Cuando una ola nos arrolló no supe más de Takahiro, el dueño del barco…

 

Durante un segundo, su rostro mostró verdadero pesar, de ese que era sentido que no podía fingirse, y Yoochun, igual que se había encontrado diciendo que sí a que los acompañase, se supo un poco más del lado de la historia de Junsu simplemente por la total y absoluta sinceridad de ese duelo que sin lugar a dudas seguía nublando sus ojos.

 

Racionalmente, estaba claro que no debería creerlo, pero su instinto no dejaba de gritarle que confiase en él, y contra eso, Yoochun no podía luchar.

 

No sin desacreditar injustificadamente ese millón de ocasiones previas en las que el instinto y no la razón, lo habían llevado a dar con lo que quería dar. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse, no con los guerreros Tigre pisándoles los talones, el bastardo desaparecido, y más de la mitad de su grupo desaparecido o muerto.

 

—¿Dónde aprendiste a usar la espada?

 

—Era eso o dedicarme al mar, y tengo que reconocer que mis talentos se adaptan mejor al _bushido_ que a proveer alimento.

 

—¿ _Bushido_? —preguntó Changmin, intentando imitar la palabra de sonidos extraños lo mejor posible.

 

—Es el nombre del camino de la espada. Tuve la suerte de tener un buen maestro, honorable y capaz de adaptarse a sus aprendices para sacar el máximo partido de ellos. Un anciano para cuando lo conocí, pero la edad hace sabio al guerrero. Hay una leyenda que cuenta…

 

Yoochun dejó de prestarle atención a sus palabras. Changmin se quedaría con todos los posibles segundos sentidos de lo que contase, con las moralejas a las que destrozar con sus argumentos poco a poco y con más información sobre Junsu de la que el japonés sería capaz de imaginar que conseguirían de él.

 

Al fin y al cabo, no le habían parecido nada más que dos viajeros indefensos a punto de ser atacados por asesinos. Y era bueno que conservase esa impresión de ellos durante el máximo tiempo posible. No sería mucho, por supuesto, porque antes o después volverían a darles alcance y lo que los perseguía afectaría de nuevo su búsqueda y su camino. Pero lo que Junsu no supiese a Yoochun y Changmin no les haría daño.

 

Su cabeza comenzó a tramar cómo usarlo, mientras la voz de Junsu amenizaba la fría mañana. Si el destino les había regalado una carta más en su mano, no iban a desaprovecharla y perder la partida por arrogantes y desconfiados.

 

Tiempo y civilización, eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Enviar los mensajes adecuados con los que aderezar los dos cadáveres que iban a descubrir quienes siguiesen sus pistas.


	13. 15 de Diciembre (Mediodía)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos caminando en uno de los inviernos más duros de Corea con Changmin y Yoochun y su misterioso nuevo acompañante. Y no pasa mucho... hasta que pasa algo. 
> 
> Espero, Soulmate, que te siga gustando porque aunque me ha costado ponerme, hoy que lo he hecho, me he divertido un montón y aunque no sé si lo consigo, ojalá la escena resulte "visualizable". En mi cabeza, molaba más, como siempre. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!

 

**15 de Diciembre (Mediodía)**

* * *

 

 

Changmin, como Yoochun, se fiaba poco del oportuno desconocido. Pero ese poco se debía, principalmente, a tres motivos. El primero de ellos, que estaba claro que no era un guerrero Tigre y el segundo que su desconocimiento de las intrigas políticas en la capital eran todo lo sinceras que podían ser. El tercero, que adicionalmente era el que tenía más peso de los tres, era cosa de su instinto.

 

Junsu, después de toda la mañana caminando y amenizando sus pasos con historias y anécdotas que no podían ser menos que sinceras, había conseguido que el instinto infalible de Changmin se fiase de él.

 

Quisiese lo que quisiese, las sombras de Junsu no tenían nada que ver con la crisis por la que pasaban en esos momentos los miembros de la Guardia del Príncipe coronado.

 

Que tenía sombras era un hecho que ni todas las sonrisas del mundo ni las aventuras de hijo de pescadores iban a quitarle de la cabeza. Hasta el más simple de los seres humanos guardaba oscuridad en su corazón y su alma. Sólo cuando uno alcanzaba el Nirvana se libraba de tales cuestiones banales y dejaba que su espíritu fluyese por encima del bien y el mal.

 

Cuando hicieron una parada para comer, cansados de la nieve y el frío, Changmin observó las provisiones de su nuevo acompañante con ojo crítico. Eran completas, pero principalmente estaban conformadas por pescado que estaba devorando con familiaridad, algo que daba mayor credibilidad a su historia.

 

Pero había un par de detalles que lo confundían, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en un naufragio, conservar posesiones era bastante complicado, y, sin embargo, su compañero tenía dos de esas extrañas espadas, con las que había matado a sus enemigos sin dificultades y exhibiendo una técnica que estaba muy lejos de nada que Changmin hubiese visto antes.

 

A diferencia de Yoochun, sus ojos estaban mejor entrenados para reconocer la fuerza, el trabajo duro. Frente a los guerreros tigre, mientras cantaba esa canción con una voz pura y cristalina, Changmin lo había perdido de vista. No había sido capaz de seguir sus movimientos, de ver el filo de su espada cortando el lazo que unía a los guerreros tigre a la vida.

 

Y si verdaderamente había naufragado, lo lógico habría sido que hubiese perdido sus armas.

 

—Háblame de ellas —solicitó, señalando con un dedo las espadas.

 

Junsu las miró, un segundo, siguiendo la trayectoria del dedo de Changmin. Carraspeó y cambió de postura hasta que estuvo sentado en la posición flor de loto. Sacó primero la pequeña, cuya vaina era de color negro lacado con dibujos de flores en dorado. Con reverencia, sacó la hoja y mostró el filo con ese dibujo de ondas en el metal entre una parte y la otra que Changmin no había visto antes.

 

—Esta es mi _wakizashi_ Namazuo. Fue un regalo de un amigo cuando le salvé la vida a su heredero. Estaba en su familia desde que fue forjada, en 1259, por Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Yo espero convertirla en una reliquia para mis descendientes, igual que lo fue antes de caer en mis manos —la apartó con delicadeza, demostrando en cada momento que verdaderamente la consideraba una posesión valiosa. Volvió a guardarla en su vaina antes de coger la larga, esa con la que había atacado a los guerreros tigre. La vaina era más simple, y a diferencia de la anterior, para mostrarles el filo no desenvainó completamente la espada, dejando más de la mitad de ella en la vaina. Tenía una belleza más fría, era de un gris tan oscuro que estaba más cerca del negro que del color del acero y el filo era tan fino que tenía la sensación de que podría cortar _aire_. Al mismo tiempo, Changmin no pudo evitar sentir sed de sangre, la misma que había notado antes, típica de un asesino que nunca está satisfecho—. Mi _uchigakatana_ fue hecha por Muramasa. Fue un herrero conocido, casi legendario, que ahora está relativamente desprestigiado, a pesar de que pocos filos más allá de Go y Masamune tienen la calidad de los suyos. En mi país, el herrero pone parte de su alma en sus creaciones, parte de su mente, y Muramasa… no estaba demasiado cuerdo. Dicen de él que su violencia y su mal temperamento terminaron en sus hojas, de ahí que un simple soldado como yo haya podido acceder a una de sus espadas. Su anterior dueño, el daimyo de Ise, estaba desesperado por deshacerse de una espada maldita.

 

Changmin, por supuesto, no podía creer en herramientas malditas o no, por muy serio que Junsu estuviese mientras lo mencionaba. Intercambió una mirada con Yoochun, que parecía tan escéptico como él, antes de carraspear y preguntar, con voz lo más neutral posible, lo mismo que Changmin había estado pensando hasta ese momento.

 

—Que fortuna que a pesar de naufragar hayas sido capaz de conservarlas.

 

Changmin se esperaba sonrojo. Se esperaba un millón de cosas que delatasen que les había mentido en algún punto, pero lo que obtuvo lo dejó más confuso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

 

Junsu rompió a reír como si acabasen de bromear con él.

 

—¿Fortuna? —preguntó, todavía con restos de buen humor en su voz—. Decid más bien que cuando me di cuenta de que tenía posibilidades de naufragar, las até a mi cuerpo para no perderlas. Hice lo mismo con mi _tantou_ , pero las dagas son demasiado fáciles de perder. Una vez en tierra, me costó horas limpiarlas para quitarles todo el salitre y la corrosión que el agua marina trae inevitablemente consigo. No lo llamaría fortuna, verdaderamente…

 

—La fortuna se la ha llevado toda tu calzado, entonces, porque es misterioso que hayan sobrevivido a un naufragio contigo.

 

Changmin señaló a las piezas de madera que querían hacerse pasar por calzado. Ya se había fijado en ellas antes, con sus dientes y ese característico ruido que hacían mientras caminaban y que había sido como la cadencia de un ritmo desconocido pero fácil de ignorar durante toda la mañana. Precisamente, su idioma tenía un término despectivo, _jokbari_ , para ellos por esos zapatos incompletos, que eran poco más que una tabla de madera, y que siempre había creído que no resistirían sus inviernos. Junsu, sin embargo, parecía cómodo en ellos, a pesar de que los dientes eran más elevados de lo que Changmin había visto antes.

 

Junsu volvió a reír, como si las palabras de Changmin fuesen una mera broma.

 

—¡No sé cómo podéis caminar con eso! —exclamó por toda respuesta, señalando a sus perfectamente cómodas y calientes botas de invierno. Changmin alzó una ceja por toda respuesta—. Aprietan los pies y los oprimen y si hay nieve os llega la humedad a los pies… Estos me los hice yo, cuando después de intentarlo me di cuenta de que en la vida podría utilizar lo que vosotros entendéis por calzado. No son tan bonitos o cómodos como los que hace un maestro, pero sirven. Y lo más importante, no terminan oliendo a humedad y descomposición, como las vuestras.

 

El resto de la comida terminó convirtiéndose en un debate sobre los diferentes tipos de calzado, con posiciones enfrentadas, pero sin mal ánimo entre ellos.

 

Lo peor de él, de ese desconocido que había aparecido para trastocar todos sus planes, era que Changmin se lo creía. Se creía perfectamente lo que les había explicado, se creía que no era un peligro para su misión y se creía que de verdad quería compensarlos por el problema que les había causado.

 

Y no solía creer en la gente, de ahí que la sensación fuese rara y extraña y que una voz en su interior estuviese muda de la impresión por lo que sus propios instintos le decían. Una sensación que no hizo más que crecer cuando la comida dio paso a una tarde tranquila, de viaje, con Yoochun más animado, y Junsu encajando a la perfección en sus dinámicas, en sus bromas. Tanto así que no tardaron en convertirlo en víctima de sus sentidos del humor, una víctima gustosa y que reía tanto como ellos, incluso de sí mismo.

 

Tras una cena frugal, pasaron la noche lo más resguardados que pudieron en un claro. Changmin y Yoochun insistieron en repartirse las guardias, y los tres fueron conscientes de que, hasta pasados unos días, al menos, no iban a confiar lo suficiente para dejar que Junsu protegiese su sueño.

 

El extranjero no insistió, no vocalizó lo que sabía que era perfectamente cierto, a pesar de poner los brazos en jarras y mirarlos con el ceño fruncido. Era algo en lo que no iban a ceder, no iban a tolerar ni siquiera que fuese cuestionado, y fue otra muestra de inteligencia que ni siquiera lo mencionase.

 

Los dos siguientes días procedieron en la misma tónica, intentando avanzar lo suficiente hacia el este y poder llegar aunque fuese a un pequeño pueblo en el que poder descansar el tiempo suficiente para poder enviar algún tipo de mensaje y confiando más y más en Junsu por minutos. Changmin estaba empezando a olvidar cómo era el camino sin él para bromear, sin el sonido constante y característico de sus zapatos, que había aprendido que se llamaban geta en su propio idioma, ni sin escuchar la risa escandalosa y desinhibida de Junsu.

 

Todo cambió, sin embargo, durante la mañana del tercer día.

 

Reflexionando a posteriori, Changmin tenía que reconocer que deberían haberlo previsto. Debería haber supuesto que los dos que los habían alcanzado el día en el que habían conocido a Junsu no iban a ser los únicos guerreros Tigre tras ellos, no cuando al parecer, cada día que pasaba, quedaban menos de los suyos.

 

Estaban caminando, en medio de una conversación sobre cuán más rico estaba el pollo que la liebre, cuando Junsu, que iba entre Changmin y Yoochun, se detuvo y los agarró para que ellos también parasen.

 

Tenía una expresión seria, idéntica a esa con la que lo habían conocido, y mientras lo miraban con cara de confusión, una protesta en los labios, cerró los ojos en algo que era la expresión más absoluta de concentración que Changmin había visto nunca.

 

Entonces lo sintió él también, ruido de pasos apenas perceptibles pero, por encima de todo, peligro y muerte. No supo si Yoochun reaccionó por haberlo notado o por cómo estaba reaccionando el propio Changmin, pero para cuando una docena de guerreros Tigre salió de los bosques para rodearlos, los tres estaban en guardia y preparados para defenderse.

 

—Habéis sido estúpidos, Guardia del Príncipe Coronado. Estabais dándonos problemas para ser encontrados, pero, como con todos los demás, sois unos inútiles —los informó el que parecía el líder del pequeño grupo—. Pagaréis por haber matado a nuestros guerreros.

 

—Técnicamente, esos no fuimos nosotros, sino nuestro amigo —comentó Yoochun con tono ligero, fingiendo perfectamente una tranquilidad que Changmin al menos no sentía. Le estaba recordando demasiado a la última emboscada por la que habían pasado y en la que Yoochun había terminado seriamente herido. Le estaban recordando a Siwon, y su necesidad de venganza palpitó en su interior incontenible—. Pero esto es un poco recíproco, supongo.

 

—Vais a morir, no hay nada de recíproco en ello.

 

—Vamos, no os pongáis agresivos. Sé perfectamente que sois una tribu famosa por vuestros guerreros y que si estáis aquí tiene que ser por algo importante. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que nos vamos a morir, no os importará revelarnos, ¿verdad?

 

Varios de los guerreros Tigre resoplaron, no pocos rieron, mirándolos con la misma expresión de un depredador frente a una presa fácil. Changmin sintió como la tensión de la ofensa ascendía por su espalda y se instalaba en sus hombros. Yoochun lo ignoró pero Junsu le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

 

—¿Acaso creéis que vuestros mejores son estúpidos como vosotros? ¿Meras ovejas igual que todos los vasallos de esta península? Nos entrenan para soportar guerras, para luchar en las sombras y en batallas abiertas. Estáis en inferioridad numérica y no vais a vivir para ver la próxima noche… y aún así ¿intentáis que cumplamos vuestras peticiones? Vuestra locura no conoce límites.

 

—¿No? ¿Ni siquiera una pista sobre el paradero de Ryeowook? Tenemos cuentas que ajustar con el traidor.

 

—No podéis acusar de traidor a alguien que ha tomado la decisión de proteger precisamente lo que todos habéis jurado proteger: a la casa real. Estáis intentando encontrar a un cadáver, a alguien que ya ha sido asesinado hace años, en cuanto el sabio Emperador fue consciente del peligro que presentaba para el mundo de los hombres. Los guerreros Tigre hemos acabado con él, y vuestra misión, empecinada y trágica, sólo os conduce a lo que conducen los errores: una muerte violenta a manos de aquellos que son mejor que vosotros.

 

—Esta charla no conduce a nada —observó uno de los guerreros, mirando al líder con exasperación y alzando su arma.

 

—Tienes razón, tienes razón… —musitó el líder, todavía parado frente a ellos, sin molestarse en desenvainar su espada—. Matadlos.

 

Changmin y Junsu, más rápidos que Yoochun reaccionando, se movieron a la vez para quedar espalda contra espalda tras él, cerrando así las posibilidades de que cualquiera de ellos sufriese un ataque por la espalda.

 

—¿Puedo matarlos ya? —preguntó Junsu, que sólo había desenvainado su espada corta y tenía la mano libre en la otra, la que había dicho que estaba maldita.

 

La pregunta iba dirigida a Yoochun, que, mirándolo de reojo resopló como si no pudiese creerse la pregunta.

 

—Sí, sería un buen momento. Pero sólo si ves que tal y te sientes con ganas, ¿eh? No vayas a sentirte presionado…

 

Changmin estaba seguro de que habría seguido hablando si su atención se lo hubiese permitido. Al parecer, estaban intentando separarlos, y con Yoochun, un escalón por detrás de Changmin en cuanto a lo que capacidades físicas se refería, estaban consiguiéndolo.

 

—Bien —musitó Junsu.

 

Changmin, enfrascado en su propia batalla, no podía girarse para observarlo pero de pronto, una energía asesina, perturbada, se alzó desde la posición de Junsu. Sus enemigos, demostrando que tenían un entrenamiento de primera, lo notaron también, puesto que todos parecieron mirar a Junsu un segundo más de lo imprescindible. Changmin aprovechó el momento para matar a uno de los que habían ido a por él, empujar al segundo y mirar a Junsu.

 

Si la visión en el momento en el que lo habían conocido había resultado cautivadora, en ese momento lo era todavía más.

 

Había desenvainado la espada maldita, su hoja negra teñida de rojo, y sonreía mientras pasaba de un enemigo a otro deshaciéndose de ellos como si fuesen juguetes, marionetas de entrenamiento. Pronto, los que estaban atacando a Yoochun, los que habían estado con Changmin y el propio líder, corrieron a por Junsu, intentando destrozarlo a él primero por meros números ya que estaba claro para todos que por habilidad no iban a conseguirlo. Changmin y Yoochun se quedaron hombro con hombro, compartiendo una mirada de asombro, de algo que era más profundo mientras lo veían moverse como si hubiese sido creado por el universo para deslizarse de una finta a la siguiente, para empuñar esa peligrosa espada con la sonrisa divertida y perversa que lucía.

 

Changmin se percató, por primera vez desde que habían sido rodeados, de que sus pasos no causaban sonido, a pesar de seguir usando esos ruidos trozos de madera como zapatos. Sus pasos eran ligeros, apenas marcados sobre la nieve, y si la elegancia fuese de carne y hueso, sería Junsu en ese momento. Sería el mar, en su constante forma de fluir, de un enemigo muerto al siguiente.

 

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que los números no importaban, el líder y el que lo había interrumpido intentaron huir, alejarse de ese claro, de los cadáveres de sus compatriotas.

 

No tuvieron éxito.

 

Frente a Junsu, frente a ese talento que parecía de fuera del mundo, no tenían nada que hacer.


	14. 18 de Diciembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esto siga por el camino correcto. 
> 
> Soulmate, si lo disfrutas un poco, yo ya me doy por servida.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!

 

**18 de Diciembre**

* * *

 

 

 

Si a Yoochun le hubiesen dicho que tenía raíces atadas a sus pies que lo estaban clavando al suelo los habría creído totalmente. Su parálisis mientras veía la escena frente a él era de todo menos natural, conjurada hábilmente por una forma de moverse que hipnotizaba y capturaba.

 

Le consolaba, al menos, saber que Changmin, a su lado, estaba exactamente igual que él. Inmóvil, con la boca abierta y observando la situación como si los cinco sentidos no fuesen suficientes para beber de Junsu. Necesitaban más, seis, siete, infinitos, porque toda la atención que pudiesen prestarle no iba a ser suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente, lo que resultó una verdad que Yoochun _supo_ , con todo su ser, de esa forma en la que uno adquiría verdades absolutas que luego conformaban principios y morales y caminos de vida.

 

Cuando el cuerpo del líder de los guerreros Tigre que los habían acorralado cayó al suelo con el sonido sordo y hueco de un cuerpo sin vida, Junsu se giró hacia ellos, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviese descontento por algo.

 

—Estoy perdiendo facultades —dijo, más para sí mismo que para ellos, mientras se limpiaba de la mejilla la única gota de sangre que lo había salpicado.

 

—¿A esto le llamas perder facultades? —preguntó Changmin, con la voz ronca.

 

Era un tono que Yoochun conocía bien, que había sufrido en sus propias carnes, que siempre había terminado con Changmin en su interior, poderoso y dominante, como si quisiese compensar la debilidad de esa voz que lo traicionaba a base de conquistar el cuerpo que deseaba. Algunos de los mejores recuerdos de Yoochun eran de ese Changmin, del todopoderoso.

 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

 

Quizá tendría que haber sentido celos.

 

Tendría que haber mirado a Changmin con cualquier otra emoción en su cara que no fuese el orgullo y la sonrisa lasciva que no podría contener ni aunque se esforzase por hacerlo. Que no. No se estaba esforzando para nada, porque desde que era muy joven había sido consciente de que pocos errores podía cometer que fuesen peores que malgastar energías en seguir convencionalismos, o imponerse formas de ser que no tenían nada que ver con lo que sus instintos dictaban.  

 

Era perfecto que Changmin quisiese exactamente lo mismo que él.

 

Simplemente perfecto.

 

Junsu, ajeno por completo a la tempestad que los asolaba, esa que había provocado como daño colateral sin ni siquiera poner ningún tipo de intención en ello, seguía mirando los cadáveres con el ceño fruncido, perdido en un mundo en el que se auto-exigía algo mejor que el espectáculo que acababa de ofrecerles.

 

—Me he manchado —masculló, cuando ya parecía que no iba a responder a la pregunta de Changmin.

 

Con los ojos fijos en él, Yoochun estuvo a punto de replicar, de burlarse del enfado que parecía producirle una gota de sangre en su mejilla, cuando era el responsable de que todo a su alrededor se estuviese tiñendo de ese rojizo tan característico de las batallas. Pero no pudo hablar, porque en ese momento, Junsu les dio la espalda, estiró el brazo de su espada maldita y la sacudió, haciendo saltar sangre sobre la nieve de una forma que parecía el lienzo de un artista especialmente sangriento. Movió con un pie a uno de los guerreros y cortó un trozo de sus vestimentas para utilizarlo para limpiar la hoja antes de volver a guardarla en su vaina.

 

Había familiaridad en cada uno de sus gestos, en la forma en la que su brazo se movía con cada una de las indudablemente conocidas fases de limpiar su herramienta de combate. Pero hasta eso, hasta la concentración que ponía en quitar la sangre de la hoja, cuidadoso de que no fuese a cortarse, era un aliciente para dar fuelle a las necesidades más básicas de Yoochun.

 

Volvió a mirar a Changmin, volvieron a compartir toda una conversación en silencio, de esas de las que tanto se habían quejado Kyuhyun y Heechul en la capital. Las habían exagerado infinitas veces, divertidos por las reacciones que obtenían, por la forma en la que Minho hacía pucheros, y los otros dos intentaban ser lo suficientemente ácidos para mellar en lo más mínimo a Changmin y a Yoochun haciendo frente común. Nunca lo habían conseguido, obviamente, pero recordarlos hizo que se diese de bruces con verdades que no podían, que no iban a ser negadas durante más tiempo.

 

Las dudas que les podrían haber quedado sobre él se habían disipado. Al fin y al cabo, si quisiese verlos muertos, si fuese un peligro para ellos, esa habría sido la ocasión ideal de actuar.

 

No. Definitivamente, Junsu no les deseaba la muerte o, visto lo visto, habría tardado poco más de unos minutos en deshacerse de ellos.

 

Y si no les deseaba la muerte, ya no tenían excusas para no sacarle todo el partido posible a que el destino los pusiese en el mismo camino en el momento adecuado.

 

El primero era obvio: con Junsu como compañero de viaje, tenían más posibilidades que nunca de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que fuese que pudiesen lanzarles en su camino hacia Jaejoong. Era agradable, un luchador con capacidades que parecían inhumanas y en tres días no lo habían escuchado pronunciar ni una frase que fuese remotamente negativa.

 

El segundo, en esos momentos, era el que estaba logrando que Yoochun escuchase perfectamente la sangre que su corazón estaba bombeando, en un esfuerzo titánico por no dejar que siguiese el camino natural. Caminar con una erección, en medio de la nieve, estaba muy lejos de ser ideal.

 

Por suerte, sus enemigos los habían sorprendido cerca de su destino al menos para esa noche. No muy lejos de allí, cerca del siguiente núcleo de población más grande de la zona, había otra de las cabañas de la guardia de la que esperaban hacer buen uso. Yoochun necesitaba dormir en un lecho, calentarse, y salir de la nieve durante al menos unas horas.

 

Ahora, simplemente, tenía un motivo más por el que desear estar ya allí.

 

Volvió a dejarse llevar por un escalofrío de deseo. Estaba intentando no recordar a Changmin, no recordar la semana que habían pasado en una de esas cabañas al principio de su viaje, cuando ambos se lo tomaban más como una empresa innecesaria a la que se habían visto obligados que lo que ahora consideraban que era.

 

La traición y la muerte siempre tenían ese poder para cambiarlo todo en irreversiblemente durante lo que la víctima tardase en exhalar su último aliento.

 

Pero esas preocupaciones, ese estrés quedaba lejos mientras seguía observando a Junsu, mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de Changmin con una sensibilidad potenciada, como si una fiebre se hubiese apoderado de ellos y necesitasen quitársela de encima. Pasarla. Disfrutarla y entregarse a ellos como si no fuesen a vivir un día más.

 

Junsu terminó por fin y se giró hacia ellos, suspirando para alejar el ceño fruncido de su expresión. Ladeó la cabeza un segundo, contemplándolos, evaluándolos de una forma que no había hecho hasta el momento, y, en otro momento que no se esperaban pero que iba a marcar época, les dedicó una enorme sonrisa de quién sabe exactamente en qué piensan y qué desean. La sonrisa de una criatura excepcional y poderosa, de esa bestia elegante y despiadada de la que ellos estaban protegidos y que sin lugar a dudas despertaría cada vez que Changmin o Yoochun estuviesen amenazados.

 

Cómo podía estar seguro de que sería así era totalmente irracional.

 

Quizá algo en los ojos de Junsu.

 

Quizá en la comisura de esos labios que Yoochun necesitaba desesperadamente besar.

 

Quizá algo en ese cuerpo que, aunque no fuesen conscientes de ello antes de esa mañana, ahora ya sabían que estaba hecho para la pasión controlada.

 

Y nada, absolutamente nada, motivaba más a Changmin que romper el control de su amante.

 

—En una hora podremos descansar apropiadamente —dijo Yoochun, sonando mucho más entero de lo que se sentía por dentro.

 

Sus dos acompañantes asintieron, sin decir palabra, y con la tensión entre ellos creciendo a cada paso que daban hacia la cabaña.

 

Los tres se lanzaban miradas, más disimuladas o menos, pero que no hacían más que cambiar el aire entre ellos, cargarlo de una electricidad que no había estado ahí antes.

 

Changmin tomó el liderazgo del camino, caminando un par de pasos por delante de Junsu, con Yoochun cerrando la marcha y admitiendo, por primera vez conscientemente y sin tapujos, que Junsu tenía un trasero que deseaba ver sin ropa.

 

La lista de lo que deseaba era extensa. Quería una vida para poder dedicarla a descubrir apropiadamente el cuerpo de Junsu, una eternidad que compartir con Changmin, tiempo infinito para hacer con ellos todo lo que su mente imaginaba, más desbocada a cada paso que avanzaban.

 

Para cuando la cabaña estuvo a la vista, Changmin avanzó a pasos agigantados, como si un demonio lo persiguiese. Yoochun apuró el paso, hasta quedar a la par de Junsu, que seguía caminando en una aparente calma y tranquilidad que hacía que Yoochun inspirase con fuerza por la nariz. Bajo el umbral de la puerta, Changmin, que se había perdido en la penumbra del interior, apareció de repente y agarró a cada uno de ellos por una mano, atrayéndolos con fuerza al interior. No soltó a Yoochun mientras empujaba a Junsu de espaldas contra la puerta, con esa fuerza que sólo Changmin poseía.

 

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, suspendidos en alientos entrecortados, pero Junsu, recuperándose del empujón con una sonrisa ladeada, idéntica a la que les había dedicado en medio de la nieve manchada del color de la sangre de sus enemigos, fue el primero en reaccionar.

 

Changmin, inclemente, decidió que era el momento de borrarle la sonrisa con un beso de esos que siempre lograban dejar las rodillas de Yoochun temblando.

 

Fue precisamente él quien gimió mientras los veía, sus ojos bebiendo de esa visión que tenía tan cerca que podía escuchar sus latidos, que podía sentir sus cuerpos. Changmin le apretó más la muñeca por la que lo había agarrado, lo empujó hacia ellos, y Yoochun disfrutó de la mejor de las perspectivas que uno podría tener mientras veía a Changmin y Junsu comerse el alma a besos.

 

Fue Junsu el que se apiadó de él, de su gemido lastimero. Lo sujetó por la cintura, pegándolo más todavía, si era posible. Tuvo la voluntad suficiente para abandonar los labios de Changmin, de alejarse de su beso y de mirar a Yoochun con una intensidad que le provocó temblores y escalofríos y de todo.

 

Igual que Changmin, fue Yoochun el que no pudo resistirse a lanzarse sobre él, sobre esos labios que parecían inocentes y buenos y puros pero que eran mucho más. Eran tentación y lujuria y control y poder, todo concentrado.

 

Junsu besaba como mataba: con elegancia, con precisión y control e hipnotizando por completo. Al segundo de estar en ese beso, Yoochun se estaba dejando llevar, a donde quiera que lo condujese, respondiendo con la misma cantidad de pasión pero sin dirigir.

 

Changmin no tenía que estar del todo contento con la postura porque, sin interrumpir los besos con los que Junsu le estaba haciendo perder el norte, lo movió para posicionar a Yoochun entre ellos, con su erección frente a la de Junsu y la de Changmin a su espalda. Entre los dos lo desnudaron, con Changmin besando su nuca, su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo y respirando contra su oído como si toda la existencia estuviese reducida y limitada a esos dos cuerpos entre los que estaba apresado.

 

Pero Yoochun también era egoísta, también quería cosas, y necesitaba sentir piel. Con ese objetivo, se alejó de los labios de Junsu, comenzó a desvestirlo a él también mientras Changmin, a su espalda, tomaba su relevo. Lo estaban aprisionando, se estaban besando sobre su hombro, mientras Yoochun se concentraba en quitar todas esas prendas, todavía extrañas para su habilidad de desnudar rápidamente, que cubrían el cuerpo de Junsu.

 

Un borrón de momentos después, que podrían haber durado minutos o días, los tres estaban desnudos, la mano de Yoochun acariciando su pene y el de Junsu a la vez, las manos de Junsu agarrando a Changmin para empujarlos más contra él, para reducir el espacio entre ellos hasta la nada más absoluta, y mientras ellos enloquecían, Changmin marcaba el ritmo, implacable, incuestionable, intenso.

 

Y los tres sabían, perfectamente, que no era más que el descarnado principio de algo que iba, que iría, mucho más allá del orgasmo explosivo al que estaban abocados los tres.


	15. 30 de Diciembre de 1589

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Soulmate_ , espero que te siga gustando. Que lo disfrutes y que te dejes llevar por este monstruo de intriga y conspiraciones que yo, la verdad, quiero un poco más cada vez que lo toco y se me complica, porque los personajes hacen lo que quieren, cuando quieren y cómo quieren. Así, es difícil ponerles freno.
> 
> Y sí, eso es una excusa a la par que explicación. No soy yo, son ellos. 
> 
> ¡Feliz último día de 2017!

**30 de Diciembre**

* * *

 

Changmin tenía que reconocer que no había nada que fuese tan sano como un par de semanas de descanso con la compañía adecuada.

 

Como en la ocasión anterior, para cuando habían reunido fuerzas suficientes para tomar la decisión de salir de la cabaña, una semana de tormentas de nieve y frío suficiente para helarle las entrañas al inconsciente que decidiese salir, los habían obligado a posponer su marcha. Al menos, estaba seguro de que sus perseguidores estaban en la misma situación, y tras el último encuentro que habían tenido con los guerreros Tigre no creía que fuesen a darles alcance pronto.

 

La nieve, además, habría borrado todo rastro de ellos y su paradero.

 

Y en esos doce días, Changmin estaba seguro de que podía afirmar que conocía a Junsu. Que lo conocía lo mejor que uno podía conocer a otra persona, especialmente cuando lo había visto con mucho más que su cuerpo desnudo.

 

Algo entre los tres era tan fuerte que, si fuese de asustarse, estaría muerto de miedo.

 

Yoochun, al menos, era un noble como él. Era alguien con quien siempre tendría contacto, con quien podría disimular en público y mentir a su futura esposa. Era un aliado perfecto, alguien cuya amistad nadie osaría cuestionar.

 

Junsu…

 

¿Qué iban a decir de él en cuanto la maldita misión de encontrar al Bastardo terminase? Si terminaba, y bien, que era algo en lo que Changmin no ponía ni una gota de sus esperanzas. Junsu estaba intentando volver a Japón. Regresar a su tierra y su país. Daba igual que Changmin y Yoochun sintiesen que no podían vivir sin él.

 

Iban a tener que hacerlo.

 

Y era terrible, que en apenas un par de semanas, ese desconocido del que habían sospechado y del que no se fiaban, se hubiese convertido en alguien a quien no querían perder, en una persona sin la cual, ninguno de los dos visualizaba su futuro.

 

Porque no tenía ni que hablar con Yoochun para saber que pensaba exactamente igual que él.

 

De forma completamente inesperada se habían encontrado con alguien que era mucho más que un amante soberbio, que una pieza que encajaba entre ellos como si hubiese sido creada para tal menester. Junsu estaba plagado de historias. De anécdotas en su vida de plebeyo en un país diferente, con costumbres diferentes, que nunca fallaban en hacerlos reír. Tenía un buen humor insuperable, consentía las chanzas de Changmin, se las devolvía a Yoochun, que se había vengado proclamándose amo y señor del trasero de Junsu. Sus días eran todo un ciclo de repleto de pasión, buen humor y energía.

 

El mal tiempo se había vuelto irrelevante.

 

Su cansancio había desaparecido.

 

La política, su misión, no era nada más que una voz en off en la cabeza de Changmin.

 

Pero Changmin no era capaz de vivir sólo en el presente. No tenía esa habilidad, no creía llegar a desarrollarla nunca. Su cabeza no podía apartar de todo lo demás, las estrategias y las consecuencias lógicas de sus acciones y las de sus congéneres. Estaban en medio de la nada, con asesinos venidos desde China para acabar con ellos y en medio de un complot político del que eran las víctimas más evidentes y menos relevantes.

 

En el conjunto de su situación, Junsu no dejaba de ser músculo. Una protección física, como un guardaespaldas, a lo sumo, que podía ayudarlos en el camino. Pero los caminos se terminaban, bien llegando al destino o pereciendo por el camino.

 

La temporalidad de su atractivo acompañante era un dardo envenenado. Útil, sí, pero durante una franja de tiempo demasiado corta para lo que le gustaría.

 

Y con todo, carecía de sentido que pensase demasiado en el futuro. No cuando tenían amenazas a corto plazo, tenían que salir de esa cabaña y seguir rumbo a Busan, con intención de encontrar al Bastardo.

 

Su lista de objetivos a corto plazo, por supuesto, había crecido, claro. Encontrar al bastardo no era suficiente ya. Siwon tenía que ser vengado, los guerreros Tigre detenidos y con ellos la influencia del imperio sobre su península. Corea había luchado por su independencia, y ya bastantes problemas habían causado la influencia académica y filosófica del confucionismo. Por ellos, Changmin y los suyos estaban perseguidos, desterrados a templos secretos en las montañas. No podían permitir que fuesen los que sentasen sobre el trono a un rey títere.

 

Con todo, seguía sintiéndose incómodo con la cantidad de secretos que rodeaban la historia del Bastardo y el empeño de los Tigre por evitar que fuese encontrado. Eso sin mencionar que las noticias, igual que todo, circulaban peor con las tormentas de nieve impidiendo y dificultando los viajes. Yoochun ni siquiera había recibido uno de sus pájaros entrenados para llevar mensajes de sus informantes. No ahí, en medio de la nada.

 

Sin información, y aislados, lo mismo podrían estar preparándoles una emboscada para cuando se pusiesen en marcha.

 

No tenían forma de saber cómo obtenían su información los enemigos. Sí, Ryeowook los había traicionado, pero Ryeowook, más allá de la capital no debería tener influencia suficiente como para que todos los demás fuesen localizados uno a uno.

 

No.

 

Había más jugadores en la partida, algunos que ellos no podían ni ver. Junsu, y su extraordinaria maestría con sus espadas, eran una baza más a favor de Yoochun y Changmin. Un arma tan oculta cómo hasta dónde se extendían verdaderamente los espías de Yoochun y la propia cualidad de líder de los budistas que quedaban en la península de Changmin. Más directamente peligrosa y mortífera, pero un as en su mano que nadie iba a esperarse.

 

Y el gran problema, en opinión de Changmin, era que no era sólo eso.

 

Si sólo fuese un recurso atractivo, su vida sería más fácil y no estaría en ese momento fuera de la cabaña, envuelto en pieles, y esperando que Yoochun y Junsu regresasen de su pequeña excursión en busca de algo de carne y algún pájaro en las inmediaciones.

 

Yoochun tenía la teoría de que se estaban intentando comunicar con ellos y seguramente, en los alrededores, encontrarían sus pájaros muertos. Si regresaban confirmando su teoría, Changmin no podía evitar una gran pregunta sin respuesta: si los tenían vigilados tan de cerca cómo para interceptar los mensajes destinados a Yoochun… ¿por qué no matarlos directamente? Le habían sobrado ocasiones en los últimos días, con los tres ocupados en menesteres más carnales que vigilar sus alrededores y estar preparados para un ataque.

 

Pensar demasiado en ello no cambiaba nada, Changmin era consciente de ello, así que intentó despejar su mente y aprovechar el momento para meditar.

 

Cuando regresaron lo encontraron en la posición de la flor de loto, en plena meditación, y le costó un poco regresar a ellos, al presente.

 

Al menos, hasta que se fijó en la cara funesta de Yoochun.

 

—Me pondré a preparar esto mientras habláis —dijo Junsu, entrando en la cabaña con la liebre que indudablemente había sido capaz de cazar.

 

Yoochun obligó a Changmin a hacerle un sitio en el tronco sobre el que estaba sentado. Sin decir palabra, le tendió tres trozos de papel, que sin duda habían sido protegidos del frío y la nieve por las fundas de cuero en las que enviaba sus mensajes.

 

—Los pájaros están muertos a un par de kilómetros de aquí —comentó, a modo de explicación.

 

La primera de las notas informaba de que la Consorte Lee había sido envenenada y estaba muriéndose en su celda, a pesar de los intentos de los médicos de la corte por salvarla. La segunda, que los rumores decían que Kyuhyun y Minho habían muerto al intentar cruzar la frontera de incognito y la tercera… la tercera era peligrosa. Más todavía. La Consorte Park Seong, la prima de Yoochun, había convertido a Ryeowook en un héroe a sus órdenes. En vez del traidor que había asesinado al abuelo de Yoochun, era ahora un héroe y ella se había ganado un par de guardaespaldas chinos que, por cómo eran descritos, sin lugar a dudas pertenecían a los Tigre.

 

—Lo de Kyuhyun y Minho es un rumor —dijo, en un esfuerzo por desentrañar todo lo ocurrido y descartando antes lo menos creíble—. Cómo mínimo tendrían que haber encontrado tres cadáveres. No me creo, para nada, que Minho no haya conseguido llegar a Taemin. Son demasiado repelentes el uno con el otro como para separarse en estas circunstancias. El envenenamiento de la Consorte Lee no tiene sentido alguno. No cuando ya estaba encerrada y neutralizada y menos todavía que tu prima Seong esté intentando salvarla y curarla del veneno. Tendría que haber sido ella la que ha intentado matarla, ¿para qué la quiere salvar? Y ante su alianza con Ryeowook y los Tigre…

 

—Saben que estamos aquí. Perfectamente. La cuestión es… ¿por qué no nos han atacado?

 

—La única opción que se me ocurre es que eliminarnos en medio de la nada de forma eficiente no es lo que encaja en sus planes.

 

—Pero sí mantenernos aislados sin información.

 

—Ryeowook ha tenido que decirles que nosotros seguimos el buen rastro.

 

—Pero también a dónde nos dirigimos. Todos sabían que nuestro destino era Busan, el lugar en el que se ocultaba la amante del Rey.

 

—No lo han encontrado —comentó Yoochun, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Para que hayan empezado la caza tan pronto… cuando nos llegó la orden de buscarlo, los Tigre, y Ryeowook, ya tenían que saber que no estaba en Busan.

 

Changmin se detuvo a meditar las posibilidades de lo que Yoochun planteaba y supo, instintivamente, que era la verdad.

 

Tenía lógica, y sentido, y explicaba por qué habían sido capaces de emboscar tan fácilmente y tan rápido a sus compañeros.

 

Y por qué a ellos no.

 

Seguramente, los habían estado esperando a una distancia prudencial de la capital. Pero Yoochun y él habían tenido una gran distracción, habían viajado a destiempo de lo que esperaban y eso se había convertido en una de las razones de su supervivencia.

 

No habrían topado con ellos de no ser por los bandidos, por el viaje inesperado al Templo, en dónde se habían encontrado a Siwon y ahí, ya habían sido ellos los que habían procurado que los descubriesen.

 

—Ryeowook ha utilizado el tiempo para traicionar a su compañero y volver sobre sus pasos a investigar al Ministro de la Derecha. Pero… Yoochun… si el Bastardo no está en Busan…

 

—Ahí es dónde creo que se equivocan Changmin. Aunque no hayan dado con él, estoy seguro de que hay rastros de Jaejoong en Busan. Nuestro destino sigue siendo el mismo. No podemos cambiar de planes. No si nos están vigilando tan de cerca, y saben, sin margen de error, que es allí a dónde debemos dirigirnos. Si cambiamos de ruta ahora, van a darse cuenta de que hemos sido capaces de averiguar más información de la que tendríamos que conocer, y eso nos pone más en peligro si cabe.

 

Changmin no estaba seguro de que fuese a ser productivo eso de que siguiesen con la ruta preestablecida a pesar de saber que los seguían.

 

Yoochun pareció percibir su vacilación, porque se arrebujó contra él.

 

—Nos estamos poniendo innecesariamente en riesgo cuando sabemos que no va a estar allí.

 

—Tiene que estar en algún sitio ¿no?

 

—Muerto, probablemente.

 

—No. Si estuviese muerto, si tuviesen pruebas de que está muerto, no habrían montado todo esto. Está vivo.

 

—Y fuera de nuestro alcance por lo que se ve, y lo único que estamos haciendo es ponernos en peligro.

 

—Siwon merece ser vengado.

 

—Sí. Matemos a todo guerrero Tigre que se atreva a posar un pie en Corea. Demos a Ryeowook el mismo trato que ellos dieron a Siwon, pero…

 

—Tenemos a Junsu, Changmin. Y con eso sí que no cuenta nadie.

 

—Y los recursos suficientes para darle lo que desea, que es un barco en el que volver a su país. No lo haremos, porque vamos a utilizarlo para nuestros propósitos, Yoochun.

 

Yoochun le dedicó una sonrisa que estaba plagada de cariño infinito.

 

—No quieres que nuestra mierda salpique a Junsu y termine siendo él el precio que paguemos por la victoria.

 

Changmin no dijo nada, pero el nudo en su garganta y su expresión determinada hablaron por sí solas.

 

—No voy a morir en Corea —les dijo Junsu, desde la puerta de la cabaña. Tan concentrados habían estado en su conversación, que no lo habían escuchado llegar—. Mi familia venera a Susanoo, el dios del mar y las tormentas. Cuando nací, predijeron que mi muerte sería en un templo en la Isla del Norte y a una avanzada edad. Así que no os preocupéis. Y de verdad, aunque pusieseis para mí ese barco, no pienso irme hasta que no hayamos solucionado vuestro problema. Es mi deuda de honor ayudaros en ese cometido.

 

Yoochun suspiró y Changmin apretó los puños, mordiéndose las ganas de decirle a gritos que no tenía por qué ponerse en peligro como ellos, que si estaba tan seguro que iba a terminar en un templo, en su país y viejo, no tenía sentido que hiciese un paréntesis con ellos que Changmin no iba a poder olvidar.

 

—Changmin —suspiró Yoochun, besándolo en el cuello con suavidad.

 

La conversación no había terminado, pero el olor proveniente de la cabaña les indicaba que la liebre estaba lista, seguramente lo que Junsu habría salido a decirles, y Changmin se puso en pie y entró sin decir una palabra más.

 

Tenía otras formas de conseguir que hiciesen lo que quería.


	16. 01 de Enero de 1590

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacer las cosas en el último momento (a pesar de que esto llevaba semanas empezado!) se está convirtiendo casi en una tradición. Disculpad los más que probables errores del capítulo, porque estoy medio dormida desde hace dos horas, y tengo achaques varios con los que no contaba. Con todo, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis. Que no pasa demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo sí. 
> 
> Soulmate, que quería decirte, en esta entrega en particular, que mil millones de gracias por darme una brújula y empujarme a junglas en las que me meto por gusto, sí, pero de las que no sabría salir sin ti. Esto, como siempre, se escribe con toda la ilusión del mundo y pensando en que lo disfrutes, al menos un poco (que nunca pido un mucho, pero verdaderamente ese mucho es lo que mola de verdad).

**01 de Enero**

* * *

 

 

 

Yoochun era muy consciente de que Changmin no estaba convencido. Ni siquiera un poco.

 

Pero no tenían más opción que seguir su camino, porque ahí sí que no podían actuar de ninguna otra forma. Así que se habían puesto en marcha, al alba, peleándose con la nieve que entorpecía y marcaba sus pasos, dejando un rastro demasiado fácil de seguir que los tenía descontentos por igual a los tres.

 

Junsu se había ofrecido a borrarlo tras ellos, a ir trabajando durante un camino ya arduo y complicado de por sí, algo a lo que Yoochun se había negado. No tenía sentido que ocultasen sus pasos. Primero, porque antes no lo habían hecho y segundo, porque sus perseguidores los controlaban. Cambiar ahora para volverse más cautelosos que antes no sería más que una señal de que estaban al tanto de más cosas de las que deberían.

 

Y lo que era peor aún, si pensaba en dónde tendría que estar en ese momento, no podía evitar la imagen de su confortable casa, caliente y seca, llena de comida y soju y otras comodidades que él, personalmente, siempre había disfrutado. Añoraba su vida de verdad con todas sus fuerzas, más especialmente a esas horas de la fría mañana, cuando caminar por un bosque cubierto de nieve era lo último que desearía estar haciendo.

 

Su humor, a pesar de que la iniciativa había sido suya, era lo suficientemente funesto como para que hasta Junsu se mantuviese en un silencio tenso. No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas ni consideración para dedicarle.

 

Changmin, por suerte, tampoco era especialmente dicharachero ni alegre por las mañanas, así que, entre los dos, la presión por conservar ese silencio mantenía a su última adquisición conteniendo sus ganas de tararear.

 

Había sido algo que habían descubierto de Junsu esos días juntos en la cabaña. Más allá de unas capacidades físicas que los habían tenido asombrados a los dos, cuando no estaban enredados en el cuerpo de los otros y se veían obligados a hacer molestas tareas básicas como conseguir comida y mantener el fuego vivo… Junsu tarareaba. Le gustaba cantar y tenía una voz para ello que, como les había ocurrido cuando se habían encontrado, fascinaba y capturaba de una forma pura y completa, absoluta, que no era posible resistirse.

 

O al menos, Yoochun no era capaz de no sentirse completamente absorto en cada pequeña cosa que Junsu hacía.

 

Quizá Changmin tenía razón.

 

Quizá, por mucho que dijese y por muy bueno que lo supiesen, estaban arrastrando a Junsu a algo que podía dañarlos demasiado.

 

Yoochun era, siempre había sido, el de los recursos.

 

Le gustaba su posición en la corte, indudablemente, pero siempre había tenido muy claro que podía renunciar a ella. Que podía dejarlo todo, si fuese necesario, para protegerse. Su pellejo, y el de sus personas importantes, valían más que cualquier comodidad.

 

Todo se estaba complicando demasiado, hasta el punto en el que Yoochun estaba dispuesto a llegar a Busan y desaparecer, si era capaz de convencer a Changmin de abandonar Corea a su suerte. Seguía convencido de que Jaejoong estaba vivo, de que no había pruebas fehacientes de su muerte, hubiesen dicho lo que hubiesen dicho algunos de los Tigre con los que se habían encontrado. Pero vivo o no, no dejaba de ser un nombre insignificante por el que estaban arriesgando demasiado.

 

A Yoochun le gustaba apostar porque ganaba. Nunca arriesgaba nada valioso que pudiese perder, siempre conseguía lo que necesitase para que incluso aunque pareciese que perdía, en realidad estaba ganando. Información, poder, lo que fuese. Pero ganaba.

 

Y el juego de encontrar al Bastardo para salvar el país empezaba a convertirse en como mucho, una victoria pírrica.

 

Yoochun no participaba voluntariamente en victorias pírricas.

 

Pero Changmin sí. Changmin no quería inmiscuir a Junsu porque consideraba que ellos no tenían escapatoria. Changmin no se iría sin luchar, no iba a dejar que Corea fuese destruida. Tenía que vengarse por Siwon, por todos sus compañeros muertos, y si Yoochun le decía en voz alta que podían dejarlos y viajar con Junsu, regresar con él a Japón, sacar a sus familias a salvo y empezar una nueva vida…

 

Changmin jamás diría que sí a eso, no a menos que las circunstancias cambiasen y él no se creía con capacidad de convencerlo para que siguiese el camino más inteligente y menos honorable.

 

Cuanto antes llegasen a Daegu mejor.

 

Necesitaba hablar con Jongsuk.

 

De todos sus informantes, Jongsuk era, después de Jongki y Ahin, el más importante. Se podía volver una sombra, si así lo deseaba, y Yoochun nunca había estado por encima de eliminar los estorbos de su camino.

 

Jongsuk era quién hacía eso posible.

 

A finales de verano, le había pedido que pasase una temporada en Daegu. La ciudad de interior era el cruce de todos los caminos relevantes. Después de la capital, una de las ciudades más defendibles, paso obligado entre Hanyang y Busan. Su mercado de hierbas era conocido en todo Asia, de ahí que fuese uno de los lugares en los que uno se podía encontrar con comerciantes japoneses y chinos y de más al sur, de las tierras lejanas en dónde tenían la piel más oscura.

 

Había un par de nobles locales que se habían enriquecido gracias al comercio y le debían cantidades considerables de dinero y favores, de ahí que hubiese enviado a Jongsuk a Daegu a vigilarlos, y cuando Jongsuk estaba en algún lugar, él mismo se encargaba de encontrar todo lo que podía ser útil para Yoochun.

 

Al fin y al cabo, Yoochun les había salvado la vida a Woobin y a él.

 

Pero de eso había pasado lo que parecía otra vida, y Yoochun, a pesar de saber que era un riesgo, se consideraba un buen amigo de Jongsuk. Sus propios consejos le repetían, en su cabeza y con una voz que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Changmin, que no podía confiar en nadie, mucho menos en un asesino.

 

Pero si en algo era bueno era en discutir, aunque fuese consigo mismo, y Yoochun tenía los argumentos perfectos para explicar por qué si podía confiar en él: mientras siguiese protegiendo a Woobin, con tanto empeño como el propio Jongsuk, y a Jongsuk lo máximo posible para la tranquilidad mental de Woobin, no iban a venderlo ni traicionarlo.

 

Además, que Yoochun, mejor que nadie, sabía que tener buenos amigos, y con sinceridad, era la clave para ser un ser humano funcional.

 

Su necesidad imperiosa de encontrarse con él azuzó sus pasos. Yoochun se encontró liderando la marcha, consciente de que, a su espalda, Changmin y Junsu lo miraban con un punto de confusión.

 

No fue hasta después de su parón para comer cuando Changmin rompió su silencio y le dedicó una de sus fulgurantes miradas de indignación.

 

—¿Se puede saber qué es exactamente lo que no nos estás contando?

 

—No quiero dormir a la intemperie… ¿cuela? ¿No verdad? —sus dos acompañantes negaron con la cabeza. Yoochun no pudo evitar un resoplido. Tener informantes era una cosa, pero un asesino…

 

—No puede ser tan malo, Yoochun —lo tranquilizó Junsu, sonriéndole y poniendo un brazo en su hombro—. Te he visto babear mientras duermes…

 

—¡Yo no babeo!

 

—Sí —corroboró Changmin con seriedad, impidiéndoles que se olvidasen de que no estaba de humor para bromas.

 

—Y Changmin lo tiene que saber mejor que nadie que sueles babear sobre él —se rio Junsu, ignorando por completo la seriedad en su compañero más alto.

 

Desde la tarde anterior, en la que Changmin había demostrado que estaba en contra de que siguiese con ellos, Junsu parecía haber optado por la táctica de la risa. Si Yoochun no había sido capaz de convencer a Changmin con razonamiento, si no habían sido capaces de hacerle cambiar de parecer a base de sexo, Junsu se iba a dedicar a exasperarlos con su pésimo sentido del humor. No le sorprendería demasiado que, en breves, comenzase a contarles chistes de abuelos.

 

En circunstancias más alegres, Yoochun se veía del lado de Changmin simplemente por amor a fastidiar a Junsu. En las que estaban, lamentablemente, sus intereses se alineaban por hacer frente contra él.

 

—Dices esas cosas porque no me ves mirando tu culo, Junsu.

 

Distraerlos evocando sexo era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

 

Changmin terminó resoplando, dejándolos por imposibles y les permitió que el resto del camino hasta Daegu siguiese en esa tónica.

 

Una vez allí, Yoochun se dirigió directamente a una de las posadas cuyos dueños no sabían que trabajaban para él, mucho menos iban a conocer su cara. Estaba a las afueras, estratégicamente cerca del mercado de hierbas por las que la ciudad era famosa y era el lugar perfecto para enviar un mensaje a Jongsuk.

 

Por suerte, su gente de confianza se adelantaba a todas sus necesidades porque su asesino estaba sentado en una mesa, riendo con el que parecía uno de los empleados de la posada. No tenía duda alguna de que se había enterado de que estaban allí nada más poner un pie en la ciudad y precisamente por eso estaba por allí.

 

Yoochun caminó hacia él, seguido de Changmin y Junsu, que, en Daegu, ni siquiera llamaba demasiado la atención. Los comerciantes japoneses no eran tan comunes como los chinos, pero tampoco completos desconocidos y ni sus zapatos ni su ropa llamaba demasiado la atención.

 

—¡Primo! —exclamó Jongsuk cuando llegaron junto a él. Se lanzó a abrazar a Yoochun, efusivamente, palmeándole mucho más de lo necesario la espalda—. ¡Ves! ¡Para que no vuelvas a decir que me invento a mi familia! Estos empleados descarados creen que porque uno se haya mudado soltero a una ciudad como esta es porque alguna tragedia me persigue.

 

—¡O un crimen! —observó el mesonero con buen humor y una risa cómplice. Sin lugar a dudas, Jongsuk se había ganado su amistad.

 

Acostumbraba a hacerlo. Parecía un tipo delicado. Común.

 

Yoochun siempre había estado seguro de que era el secreto principal de su éxito como asesino.

 

—Pero después de semejante viaje… seguidme, que en mi casa tengo alcohol de verdad, ¡y no lo que sirven aquí!

 

Jongsuk tiró de ellos hacia la puerta en el lado opuesto al que habían usado para entrar. Mantuvo la charada de risas y bromas, con ese punto de casi borracho de la taberna y no la perdió hasta que, en una casa en el otro extremo de la ciudad, estuvo seguro de que no había ni ojos ni oídos indiscretos.

 

Su comportamiento cambió totalmente de registro y Yoochun por fin se sintió un poco más seguro.

 

El Jongsuk serio y disciplinado que había conocido en su juventud, el taciturno, era mucho más de su agrado que no el hombre común y vulgar que solía intentar ser en sus localizaciones.

 

—Jongki me comentó que preparase lechos para dos, no tres —fue lo primero que dijo serio, mientras les servía soju caliente y recogía unas pieles que tenía calentándose frente al fuego.

 

—Jongsuk, Junsu. Junsu, Changmin, os presento a Jongsuk, uno de mis colaboradores.

 

Igual que harían Jongki y Ahin, Jongsuk no pudo contener una pequeña risa al ver a Yoochun presentarlo de esa forma. A diferencia de ellos, quizá porque Jongsuk sí había sido bien educado de niño, no dijo nada.

 

—¿El mismo Jongki que está protegiendo a nuestras familias? —inquirió Changmin, pasando una mirada inquisitiva de uno a otro.

 

—Ese mismo. Que está haciendo bastantes más cosas que proteger a vuestras familias, Yoochun, y su carga de trabajo es desproporcionada.

 

—Ya, ya… ¿noticias?

 

—La que más debería importaros… he pagado a un par de personas para que no dejen que el hombre que os sigue pase de la posada con vuestro rastro. Eso lo primero. Después… creo que es mejor que entréis en calor y comáis algo antes.

 

—Siempre he dicho que eras mi favorito…

 

—Eso se lo dices a todo el mundo que te ofrece alcohol y comida, Yoochun —bromeó Jongsuk, desapareciendo de esa estancia y moviéndose por la casa.

 

Junsu, quizá el menos dado a poner pegas innecesarias, comenzó inmediatamente a quitarse la ropa mojada por la nieve. Se dejó simplemente la capa más interior de sus vestimentas, posando con cuidado sus espadas junto a él. A su alcance, Yoochun no creía haberlo visto nunca a una distancia de ellas en la que no pudiese llegar a alcanzarlas rápidamente, pero no tenía que conocer sus costumbres para saber que el mero hecho de que se las hubiese descolgado de la cintura era una señal de confianza.

 

No en Jongsuk, claro, sino en Yoochun y su criterio.

 

No podía decir lo mismo, sin embargo, de Changmin. Parecía reacio a moverse.

 

—¿Otro Cheonan? ¿Es que tienes espías en todas partes? —le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

 

—Prácticamente. ¿Tú no? —le dijo, devolviéndole la pelota a su campo con una ceja alzada.

 

Le sorprendería mucho si Changmin no tuviese un puñado de monjes de incognito en Daegu.

 

Por toda respuesta, Changmin resopló y procedió a quitarse la ropa y el calzado mojado, lo que llevó a Yoochun a hacer lo propio.

 

Jongsuk no tardó en volver, sujetando en precario equilibrio tres cuencos de algún tipo de guiso caliente que les había preparado.

 

—Me quedé con esta casa en particular porque fue de antiguos nobles de Silla y tiene baño propio. Está al fondo, en uno de los extremos. Os estoy calentando agua, pero, me temo que tendréis que compartir. Es lo suficientemente grande para tres hombres de vuestro tamaño, pero no tengo agua para llenarlo tres veces.

 

—Después de los meses que llevamos, podemos compartir mierda perfectamente —observó Yoochun, restándole importancia y haciendo gestos para que le trajese la vasija de soju. Se había terminado ya el vaso que le había servido y Yoochun estaba seguro de que necesitaba dar buena cuenta de un segundo antes de ponerse a hablar de intrigas y política.

 

Jongsuk y Changmin resoplaron a la vez, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Junsu estallase en una carcajada.

 

Yoochun los ignoró y se bebió su segundo vaso de soju antes de acercar siquiera la cuchara a sus labios.

 

Había un calor único que sólo el alcohol podía proporcionarlo. Que se extendía por todo el cuerpo y quemaba deliciosamente su garganta.

 

No era sexo con Changmin y Junsu, pero tampoco estaba mal.

 

—Bien —dijo, ajustándose mejor la piel sobre sus hombros y mirando a Jongsuk fijamente—. Empieza.

 

—La Consorte Lee ha muerto. Ahin, que conoce lo suficientemente bien a tu prima, cree que, por una vez, ella no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Ha intentado salvarla por todos los medios, en vano.

 

—Una menos —bromeó Changmin con voz funesta.

 

—No realmente. La Consorte de tu familia se ha ido a las montañas, al templo-palacio de la Reina Hyenmi, que se ha tomado… no especialmente bien, por ponerlo de alguna forma, la desaparición de su hermano pequeño. Jongki está seguro de que va a volver, y por antigüedad, y por ser la madre del anterior Príncipe Coronado… con el apoyo de los Shim y los Choi es muy fácil que termine poniendo en su lugar a los Jung y los Park. Los Lee son vulnerables en este momento. Muy vulnerables.

 

—¿Y la Reina Jung? No han llegado a mis oídos demasiadas noticias sobre ella —preguntó Yoochun, resoplando. Taehee Jung, era, en su opinión, más despiadada incluso que su prima Seong. Al fin y al cabo, era la única de las consortes que había terminado siendo nombrada reina.

 

—A ver, Yoochun —le dijo Jongsuk, mirándolo como si tuviese que ejercer una paciencia infinita con él—, si Ahin está seguro de que no ha sido Seong la que ha envenenado a la Consorte Lee, ¿quién crees que habrá sido? ¿Quizá la persona que la odiaba antes de todo esto? ¿Cuya hija está prometida con el amante del hijo de la Consorte Lee? Que aprovechando la coyuntura han desaparecido los dos… muy sutil todo, sí.

 

Su asesino, en ocasiones, se creía con derecho a burlarse de los demás por no ser capaces de ver las motivaciones, causas y consecuencias de cada una de las muertes relevantes con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía él. O al menos, tenía esa actitud con Yoochun.

 

Nunca había llevado demasiado bien que su jefe no estuviese tan avispado como él. Jongsuk no entendía, claro, que la parte importante de la posición de Yoochun era saber delegar.

 

Para eso los tenía a ellos ¿no?

 

—¿Se sabe algo de Minho y Kyuhyun? —preguntó Changmin, terminando su comida a una velocidad que, en opinión de Yoochun, no podía ser normal.

 

—No creo que estén muertos, si sirve de algo… pero nadie ha sido capaz de averiguar nada.

 

Por como frunció el ceño, Changmin no parecía contento con la respuesta, pero tampoco tenía argumentos para seguir tirando de esa conversación, así que apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la cara sobre su mano y puso esa mirada que Yoochun sabía que significaba que estaba perdiéndose en su propia mente.

 

—Lo que sí sabemos es que Ryeowook, a pesar de haber sido presentado como el salvador de Corea, y vosotros como traidores, no está en la capital. Jongki no ha sido capaz de seguirle la pista, después de su aparición en palacio. Pero teniendo en cuenta que os seguían… no me sorprendería que venga tras vuestros pasos.

 

—Que venga, déjalo que venga —musitó Changmin en voz baja pero contundente y cargada del odio más puro.

 

Junsu, que había permanecido en un segundo plano durante la conversación, alzó las cejas y carraspeó.

 

—¿Os importa si me voy adelantando al baño? —preguntó, hablando en plural pero mirando únicamente a Yoochun—. Estáis hablando de política y tramas y no me entero. Yo os protegeré de lo que sea, y ya está. No necesito conocer los nombres de las personas que voy a matar, si osan haceros daño.

 

Sus palabras, suaves y con un tono de voz ligero, rezumaban honestidad y simpleza por cada una de sus letras. Hasta tal punto que Yoochun sintió un calor mucho más abrasador que el del soju y Changmin volvió de su arranque de odio.

 

—Voy en un momento. Changmin, no le dejes ir solo —pidió Yoochun, esperando que todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, que ese calor que le provocaba cosquilleos en los dedos, fuese compartido.

 

Y desde luego que lo era, porque con un asentimiento, Changmin se puso en pie, dedicándole una última mirada y dándole una advertencia:

 

—No tardes.

 

Yoochun se la iba a tomar muy en serio, sí, pero antes necesitaba un momento a solas con Jongsuk.

 

Leyendo sus intenciones con la pericia que dan los años y un instinto envidiable, Jongsuk continuó poniéndolo al día con los movimientos entre los nobles menores, irrelevantes en la contienda por el trono pero que, sin dudas, podrían llegar a ser molestos cuando la situación se estabilizase.

 

No fue hasta que las voces de Changmin y Junsu dejaron de oírse cuando Jongsuk se calló.

 

—En cuanto nos vayamos de Daegu, quiero que busques a Ryeowook, le saques toda la información que tenga sobre Jaejoong y lo mates dolorosamente —ordenó Yoochun.


	17. 02 de Enero de 1590

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso, eso lo primerísimo. Que no hayas podido leer a tiempo es lo que más rabia me da, pero... me he encontrado un poco sobrepasada por las circunstancias, esta última semana... y como no hay mal que por bien no venga... De esta forma, esa intención que llevaba meses en mi cabeza de ponerme a la par con el número de capítulos se va a ver más cerca de verse cumplida. 
> 
> Espero que este pequeño monstruo te siga gustando.

 

**02 de Enero de 1590**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Después de un interesante baño y una noche de descanso en una casa de verdad, Changmin no podía evitar sentir que era un poco más difícil que antes seguir molesto con Yoochun y Junsu. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que parecían intentar compensar el hecho de que le llevaban la contraria con actitudes privadas hechas para satisfacerlo.

 

No se iba a quejar.

 

Tampoco iba a cambiar de opinión, pero estaba seguro de que Yoochun y Junsu eran muy conscientes de ese hecho.

 

Lo importante era que se sentía mucho más descansado que el día anterior, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tenía cosas que hacer.

 

Habían decidido quedarse unos días en Daegu, abusando de la hospitalidad de Jongsuk.

 

Este informante de Yoochun era muy diferente a los que habían conocido en Cheonan. Mucho más callado, hablaba lo justo, algo que Changmin en lo personal agradecía infinitamente. Era de esas personas que no necesitaban grandes palabras ni grandes gestos. Sus ojos mantenían conversaciones silenciosas, sus sonrisas eran expresiones máximas de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

 

Cuando hablaba, eso sí, solía ser para burlarse implícitamente de Yoochun, así que Junsu y Changmin se sentían encantados con él. Y Yoochun lo llevaba bien, lo que significaba que había una historia entre ellos de lo más interesante que Changmin quería preguntar algún día.

 

Era la típica información que le gustaría escuchar cuando estuviesen tranquilos, sentados con comida y alcohol y sin conspiraciones peligrosas molestándolos. La sensación de que lo entendía todo de Yoochun no había hecho más que crecer en los últimos meses, unidos por algo que iba mucho más allá del mero entendimiento, algo que ni siquiera sus noches de pasión, actuales, pasadas o futuras, explicaba. No podía responsabilizar únicamente a la falta de secretos entre ellos, porque, aunque menos, todavía le quedaban algunos, y no le cabía duda de que a Yoochun también. Nadie podía nunca saberlo todo de otra persona, era imposible, pero al mismo tiempo con conocer lo importante llegaba. Tampoco podía considerar como factor aislado las circunstancias extenuantes de su viaje, ni de la situación, por mucho que ser perseguidos por asesinos suponía que era algo que invariablemente unía a aquellos que no se distanciaban y terminaban muertos.

 

Era todo a la vez, un todo que se quedaba corto, porque Changmin cada vez sentía con más fuerza que eran meras partes de un todo.

 

Hasta el punto de que estaba empezando a sentirse igual con Junsu. Igual pero diferente, porque cada uno de ellos tenía sus particularidades y aportaban sensaciones y emociones independientes. Ni mejores ni peores, simplemente diferentes, pero sin las cuales no se imaginaba viviendo.

 

Seguía sin querer que Junsu formase parte de todo eso. Aunque parecía empeñado en ello y estaba empezando a temer que no fuese a ser capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero el tema de Junsu iba a tener que quedar pospuesto hasta que llegasen en Busan. Aunque lo tuviese que dejar inconsciente y atarlo a un barco, Changmin estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese necesario para ponerlo a salvo de los asesinos que los perseguían y la conspiración que, si había llegado hasta dónde había llegado, por muy extraordinario que fuese con una espada en la mano, Junsu no tenía nada que lo hiciese imprescindible.

 

Era un objetivo tan fácil, tan poco interesante, que lo apartarían de en medio como quién da un manotazo a un insecto.

 

¿Qué era, después de todo, un extranjero sin dinero en una conspiración por el trono?

 

 Nada.

 

Quizá tenía que seguir el consejo que Yoochun demostraba en cada uno de sus actos y empezar a fingir que lo iba a tolerar. Que iba a consentir que lo arriesgasen innecesariamente en una guerra que se había cobrado más muertos entre la clase noble en dos meses que las últimas que sí habían incluido ejércitos.

 

Que lo creyesen, que luego él haría lo que considerase necesario.

 

Daegu, a esas horas del día, era un lugar bullicioso. Demasiada gente. Yoochun se lo había advertido, pero con una mirada había frenado el resto de sus palabras antes de coger ropa de abrigo y salir de casa después del copioso desayuno que Jongsuk había preparado para ellos.

 

Tras dormir al abrigo, entre Yoochun y Junsu, abrigado y seco, y con el estómago lleno, tenía energía suficiente para salir y enfrentar a la marabunta de gente que caminaba entre los ruidosos mercaderes, todos tratando de vender la mayor cantidad de producto posible.

 

Yoochun ya había contactado a su gente, y ahora Changmin iba a hacer lo propio.

 

Por supuesto, igual que en la capital, los monjes que quedaban en las ciudades llevaban vidas poco llamativas, muchos de ellos eran oficiales, o comerciantes, de ese espectro social intermedio que les permitía ser vistos con cualquier tipo de ciudadano sin que llamase especialmente la atención.

 

Daegu, precisamente por su activo comercio y sus visitantes extranjeros, era una de las ciudades que más presencia tenía. Changmin buscaba a uno en concreto. Seung había sido un buen amigo de su padre, alguien confiable y con recursos que podría resultarle más útil que cualquier otro.

 

Tenía un puesto de hierbas hacia uno de los extremos del mercado y dentro de la Orden, era un experto en curación. Durante muchos años había sido el médico del templo principal y una parte de Changmin lamentaba que no hubiese estado allí cuando Siwon había llegado.

 

Quizá él, con su extraordinaro conocimiento de remedios y hierbas, hubiese sido capaz de mejorar la situación.

 

Otro factor importante y fundamental que tenía el tenerlo como comerciante, era el dinero. Su producto, hasta dónde Changmin sabía, era de calidad, y a pesar de todo, su fama como experto lo diferenciaba de otros puestos. Tenía una personalidad bromista, pocas veces había visto serio al hombre bajito que recordaba de su infancia, pero dominaba el arte de contar verdades que parecían bromas y, aquellos que necesitaban entender, entendían. Lo que significaba que no le iba mal, y esas monedas volvían al arca de la Orden, siempre necesitaba de fondos para ayudar y mejorar.

 

Cuidar el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu de los fieles no era algo barato.

 

Se acercó fingiendo ser un cliente más, agradecido de que solo lo hubiese visto de niño. Changmin había crecido, mucho más que la mayoría, y confiaba en poder observarlo durante unos segundos antes de tener que hablarle.

 

Seung estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, hablando tan a gritos como todos los demás y con una sonrisa bonachona que hacía que sus ojos casi desapareciesen de su rostro.

 

Cuando las personas a las que estaba vendiendo se fueron, se volvió hacia él con la misma sonrisa que había dedicado a los otros.

 

—Joven, déjame contarte que tengo las mejores hierbas, remedios y ungüentos fuera de la corte del Emperador Chino. Hay varios emisarios que han estado con él, pululando recientemente por la ciudad —Changmin entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que lo había reconocido. Podría ser un comentario aleatorio, sí, pero sería demasiada casualidad, esa forma de enunciarlo. Seung aumentó su sonrisa aún más—. Bien, bien. Te lo demostraré, para que me creas —con un gesto señaló un pequeño bote que parecía contener una crema verdosa—. Este es mi remedio casero para cicatrización. Es un poco diferente del habitual, ideal para este endemoniado frío que sufrimos. Si conoces a alguien que haya sido apuñalado en el vientre recientemente, le vendría de perlas.

 

Changmin suspiró, antes de mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien les estaba prestando atención.

 

—¿Cómo me has reconocido? ¿Te han avisado desde el templo?

 

—No —le dijo, hablando más bajo, como si fuese capaz de modular su voz para que pareciese que seguía intentando hacer negocios—. No has cambiado nada desde dque eras un niño. El mismo ceño fruncido, la misma sonrisa bizca, estoy seguro.

 

Seung apartó uno de los botes de medicina y fue hacia una de las cestas en las que guardaba anís estrellado.

 

—La información que nos ha llegado recientemente no es nada tranquilizadora y hay un grupo de Guerreros Tigre en la ciudad. No se han enterado aún de vuestra presencia, gracias al extranjero y al agente de tu compañero, pero yo no alargaría demasiado la estancia.

 

—¿Te han informado de Siwon?

 

—Sí. He enviado medicinas e instrucciones para que sigan tratando sus heridas.

 

—Todo Tigre que pise este país ha de morir.

 

—La venganza nunca es el camino, joven Changmin… —le dijo, suspirando y por un segundo perdiendo su sonrisa de bobalicón.

 

—No es venganza, es justicia. Mi deber es para con la Orden y el Rey. Algo que amenace mis dos promesas no puede ser consentido. De todas formas, necesito más cosas —Changmin carraspeó y esperó a que pasasen un par de mujeres que miraban con ojos avezados por los años la mercancía de Seung que las saludó tan efusivamente, excediéndose tanto en su interés por venderles sus productos, que ambas pasaron de largo ahuyentadas—. En primer lugar, que todos aquellos con conocimientos de lucha estén al tanto. De la conspiración pasaremos a una guerra abierta, no me cabe duda, y nuestra función es proteger a la gente común. Y si hay que pelear para ello, así lo haremos. La información y el secretismo son nuestros mejores aliados, así que quiero a todo el mundo que sea capaz de transmitir la información veraz que llegue a sus oídos, y de nuevo, los guerreros Tigre son enemigos. Nadie llorará cadáveres que no pueden encontrarse. Y en tercer lugar… tengo un favor más personal que pedir.

 

Ahí, Changmin dudó. Dudó porque le parecía extremo, pero… la confirmación de que se habían librado de ser emboscados por la presencia de Junsu era un detalle más que lo ponía en riesgo. En cuanto se supiese que viajaban con un japonés se convertirían en un blanco fácil, nada disimulable, pues no creía que Junsu fuese a desprenderse de sus espadas ni de sus zapatos, por mucha aberración que fuesen.

 

Pero iba a seguir el ejemplo de Yoochun. Iba a hacerles creer que se le había pasado y actuar como fuese necesario para protegerlos.

 

A Junsu de morir en una guerra que no era un problema suyo.

 

A Yoochun de perder a Junsu a manos de un enemigo.

 

Changmin prefería su enfado antes que el riesgo gratuito que suponía arriesgarse.

 

—¿Seguís dirigiéndoos a Busan? —preguntó Seung, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente y alejándolo de su cabeza y sus pensamientos sombríos.

 

—Sí.

 

—Por lo que sé, allí están pasando cosas muy raras últimamente. Uno de mis contactos dice que cree haber visto a Kim Heechul en uno de los burdeles, y el número de espías de la capital y de guerreros Tigre es inusitado. Si en algún sitio van a tenderos una trampa, será allí. Y no creo que ni siquiera vuestro nuevo compañero vaya a distraer a quien esté al mando.

 

Heechul y Yesung no deberían estar en Busan. Su destino había sido otro, y si habían llegado hasta allí, si no era una mera equivocación, una nueva hebra se la madeja deshilachada en la estaban envueltos estaba a punto de ser cortada.

 

Las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, todas sin respuesta, lo único que hacían era afianzar más todavía su determinación de salvar a Junsu.

 

Si por algún casual Heechul, siempre interesado en sí mismo, siempre con sus planes en mente para escalar algún peldaño más, era otro traidor, el riesgo de que no sobreviviesen a Busan era infinitamente mayor.

 

—Voy a necesitar tres cosas, Seung: quiero un barco veloz, con un marinero avezado y experto, esperándonos en Busan para cuando lleguemos. Y necesito que me proporciones dos venenos: uno que haga perder la conciencia a alguien durante un tiempo prolongado y otro que provoque una indisposición pasajera, nada peligroso ni de demasiada duración. Que me dé un par de horas de margen, nada más.

 

Seung lo miró con seriedad, perdiendo del todo su fachada.

 

—Ven a recogerlo a última hora de la tarde.


	18. 7 de Enero de 1590

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la segunda entrega de este mes. Como habitualmente, en mi cabeza mola muchísimo más. Espero que en escrito sea, al menos, una sombra de lo que yo visualizo en mi cabeza. 
> 
> Como siempre, con todo el cariño del mundo para mi Soulmate, que sin ella todo sería infinitamente peor, y para mi Soulfighter particular también, por motivarme, aunque sea con otras cosas, que hacen más fácil que escriba de todo lo demás. 
> 
> ¡Feliz sábado! Y a todos los que leéis, habéis dejado kudos o lo que sea, espero que sigáis disfrutando con la historia.

**7 de Enero de 1590**

* * *

 

 

 

El camino hacia Busan, a pesar de la nieve, se convirtió en las jornadas de viaje más tranquilas que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Si bien porque Jongsuk se había encargado de su perseguidor o porque la cantidad de gente que viajaba de una ciudad a la otra era lo suficientemente grande para poder disimular su presencia y dificultar que los persiguiesen, Yoochun no estaba especialmente seguro.

 

Changmin había recuperado un poco el ánimo, y aunque sabían que no seguía del todo conforme, parecía haber decidido que por el momento no tenía nada que hacer. Yoochun lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un respiro temporal y que volvería a la carga, aún no sabía de que forma, pero lo haría. No le cabía duda alguna de que volvería a manifestar su desacuerdo y que las cosas no se iban a quedar como estaban.

 

Pero Yoochun no podía malgastar su energía en suponer qué era lo que Changmin podría hacer, cómo podría volver a manifestar activamente su desacuerdo. Era Changmin, después de todo, y no iba a cometer nada que fuese lo suficientemente grave para que Yoochun no lo perdonase.

 

Si es que había algo que pudiese enemistarlos para siempre, que, verdaderamente, tampoco lo creía posible.

 

Junsu, por su parte, era la moldura perfecta entre ellos. Se dejaba ser el blanco de sus bromas en los momentos distendidos, las devolvía, a su manera, en miradas provocativas y gestos que les recordaban la falta de medios a su alcance para poder disfrutar adecuadamente de eso en lo que se convertían, los tres juntos y sin ropa y que, en el camino, estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

 

A pesar de la preocupación, de la voz en su conciencia que le decía que no estaban a salvo, no podía evitar pensar que se había imaginado todo el camino como esos días de enero, fríos, pero secos y tranquilos y sin asesinos persiguiéndolos. Ya verían lo que se iban a encontrar en Busan, porque lo cierto era que desde que Changmin había vuelto de hablar con sus contactos con las noticias de que se rumoreaba que Heechul estaba en allí…

 

Eso era, como mínimo, preocupante.

 

Heechul y Yesung tendrían que estar en Gangneung, no en Busan.

 

Y si fuese cualquier otro, Yoochun no se lo habría creído. Heechul, sin embargo, tenía prioridades. Prioridades que implicaban que primero estaba su pellejo y sus objetivos, y después, si estaba de humor, lo demás. Yoochun lo entendía, lo veía en cada gesto y en cada palabra, porque él era así. Su personalidad real estaba muy alejada de lo que hacía creer.

 

Si Ryeowook, el que había parecido el más leal e inofensivo de la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado se había convertido en un traidor, Heechul, que siempre había tenido papeletas para ello… podría ser perfectamente la mente tras la conspiración.

 

Podría, claro, si no hubiese sido por Siwon.

 

Changmin estaba más preocupado que él al respecto de las lealtades de Heechul, su naturaleza desconfiada y cínica no ayudaban a que fuese benevolente con aquellos que terminaban colocándose en una situación que implicase que Changmin tuviese que tener una opinión. Si bien por su papel en su Orden religiosa, y por lo poco que Yoochun había aprendido mientras estaban en el templo, se suponía que no podía mostrar los mismos impulsos y pasiones que el resto de humanos, no si aspiraba a la iluminación.

 

En teoría.

 

También le habían dicho los monjes en su momento que ellos eran especiales, que estaban preparados para ir en contra de las enseñanzas de Buda si con ello salvaban más espíritus de destinos terribles.

 

Los monjes de la Orden, eran, indudablemente, mártires.

 

Y su Changmin, tan práctico y tan solemne, no tenía ningún tipo de problema en cumplir con la función de proteger. Su gente, sus secretos, y lo que fuese necesario, aún a riesgo de poner en peligro su camino a la iluminación.

 

Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Heechul, si era necesario, pero Yoochun sabía que no lo sería.

 

—¿Preparados? —preguntó Changmin, cuando el camino se abrió para mostrarles la ciudad a lo lejos. Los tres se habían detenido, mirando la ciudad con recelo, como si instintivamente supiesen que era peligrosa.

 

—Va a ser divertido —comentó simplemente Junsu, con la sonrisa que ponía cuando mataba gente con sus espadas de esa forma que parecía arte.

 

Fue el primero en reanudar la marcha, Yoochun siguiéndolo por inercia, no sin preguntarse cómo y por qué alguien que conocía de hacía apenas nada tenía semejante facilidad para que se sintiese tan seguro, emocionado y en sintonía como lo hacía con él.

 

—Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es localizar a Heechul —comentó Changmin, con un deje acerado en su voz que no tenía nada de amigable.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo —confirmó él—. Pero no porque crea que es un traidor, que ya te he dicho que no. Heechul está aquí por algún otro motivo, y es eso lo que tiene que interesarnos.

 

Changmin, por toda respuesta, hizo un sonido que tanto podía ser una afirmación como una negación, sin expresar ningún tipo de opinión al respecto.

 

—¿Cómo es, ese Heechul?

 

—Inteligente, ruidoso, interesado y ambicioso. A mí me cae bien —le dijo.

 

—Hombre, te estás describiendo a ti mismo, claro que te tiene que caer bien —bromeó Junsu, sonriéndole con picardía.

 

La escasa distancia que los separaba de las afueras de Busan, con el olor a mar haciéndose más fuerte a cada paso que daban, con el espíritu bromista y distendido que Junsu y Yoochun se esforzaron en mantener, consiguió sacarle sonrisas a Changmin, algo que no habían visto desde que Junsu se había negado a volver a Japón.

 

Por supuesto, en la entrada, los estaban esperando.

 

Y aunque podrían haber sido asesinos o gente de Changmin, Yoochun no pudo menos que alegrarse de que la persona que se acercó a ellos y los interceptó, con la excusa de conducirlos a su establecimiento, fuese Seungho.

 

Si bien no era uno de sus aliados cercanos, Seungho era el hermano pequeño de Minyoung y ella sí tenía una buena relación con Yoochun, Jongki y Ahin.

 

Que Minyoung regentase un burdel en Busan y fuese una de las mujeres más ricas del país gracias al contrabando no era más que una coincidencia.

 

—¡Estimados clientes! Imagino que el viaje os ha fatigado y nada mejor para combatir el cansancio del invierno que un lugar apropiado en el que calentarse… ¡y también tenemos comida y bebida!

 

El reclamo, a voz en vivo, con gestos y caras burdas con las que aludir al sexo, eran perfectas para lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Tanto, que Changmin le habría contestado algo desagradable de no ser por la mano con la que Yoochun lo había tocado para detenerlo.

 

—Espero que nos ofrezcáis lo mejor, mi buen hombre.

 

El burdel estaba bien escondido en la zona sur de la ciudad, cerca del puerto pero lo suficientemente lejos para que los marineros pobres no se acercasen a semejante establecimiento. Las chicas, una vez dentro, estaban vestidas con las mejores sedas que el contrabando podía traer de China y los patrones iban vestidos acordemente.

 

—Tenemos una chica perfecta para entretenerlos, esperen por aquí un momento —les dijo, conduciéndolos a uno de los reservados habituales para los nobles.

 

—¿No llama demasiado la atención que intentemos fingir ser normales y nos traiga a un reservado caro? —inquirió Changmin, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que era uno de los asociados de Yoochun y ya ni siquiera mostraba sorpresa al respecto.

 

—Si lo han hecho, es porque Minyoung considera que es lo mejor.

 

Unos minutos de tenso silencio después, en dónde, a su pesar, los tres estaban más preparados para un ataque que para otra cosa, la propia dueña del establecimiento entró, seguida de otra doncella que miraba al suelo disimuladamente y vestía un exquisito hanbok en tonos rosados.

 

Yoochun, respirando tranquilo al ver la sonrisa abierta y sincera de la Minyoung que recordaba de niños, la abrazó y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

 

—¡Menos mal que Jongki tiene más cerebro que tú! —fue cómo lo saludó ella, deshaciéndose del abrazo y mirándolo con reprobación clara en la expresión.

 

—Siempre supe que era tu favorito…

 

—¡Oh, no te pongas dramático! Mi favorito siempre ha sido Ahin, y lo sabéis perfectamente. ¿Cómo has dejado que te arrastren a semejante locura? ¡Llevo meses intentando limpiar la ciudad de espías y asesinos y creo que cada vez tenemos más!

 

—¿Meses?

 

—¡Meses! Al principio supuse que era normal. Cada ciertos años se renuevan los espías, y Busan termina siendo el puente que todos utilizan para entrar o salir del reino. Pocos se atreven a entrar por el oeste… con lo cerca que está la Capital. Pero esto no es normal. Hay tantos enemigos que ahora mismo, podría estallar una guerra aquí y no sorprendería a nadie. Mis chicas no son capaces de asesinar a todos los peligrosos. Un grupo de guerreros Tigre, en particular, se ha apoderado de toda la zona del puerto y las calles más pobres del norte.

 

El chica de rosa, tras Minyoung, hizo un chasquido con la lengua, como si no pudiese reprimir del todo su carácter y necesitase intervenir en la conversación.

 

Yoochun volvió hacia ella su atención, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Changmin.

 

—¿¡Heechul!? —preguntó su amante, perdiendo la cara de póker y la actitud amenazante que había conservado hasta entonces.

 

—Sé que soy un regalo para la vista de cualquiera, pero… ¿por qué cojones habéis tardado tanto? —se quejó, saliendo de la sombra de Minyoung y sentándose con muy poca delicadeza femenina.

 

Por todo lo demás, Yoochun, ni en un millón de años, habría sospechado que no se trataba de una mujer.

 

—Tienes mucho que explicar así que ve empezando —observó Changmin, mirándolo con expresión severa.

 

—No estás en posición de quejas, Heechul —corroboró Yoochun.

 

Minyoung, suspiró.

 

—Os dejó que habléis con vuestro _amigo_.

 

Junsu tomó asiento con discreción, como si esperase que se olvidasen de él. Heechul, que no llevaba nada bien sentirse acorralado, lo miró, decidiendo, seguramente, que era un blanco mucho más fácil que Changmin o Yoochun.

 

Iba a sentir una satisfacción inconmensurable cuando se diese de bruces contra Junsu.

 

—¿Y tú quién cojones eres?

 

—La mascota que han adoptado por el camino —le respondió, con una sonrisa de medio lado que provocó que las rodillas de Yoochun se hiciesen débiles y necesitase sentarse él también—. Y me han dicho que puedo morder, así que ten cuidado.

 

—Es lo que me faltaba por ver… que vosotros dos, Perezoso e Interesado, hayáis decidido volveros almas caritativas y adoptar animalillos salvajes… Porque muy civilizado no está, este _jokbari_ vuestro.

 

Changmin sujetó la mano de Heechul con fuerza y lo miró con tanta amenaza en su expresión que el tono despectivo y discriminatorio que siempre acompañaba a la palabra _jokbari_ tuvo que atragantarse en su garganta.

 

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Junsu. Se llama Junsu. Y podría acabar con tu existencia en un suspiro, si fuese a llegar a tiempo, que no creo, porque como se te ocurra volver a insultarlo en vez de explicarnos que cojones haces aquí, puedo ser yo mismo el que decida que perder el tiempo contigo es innecesario para la misión.

 

Yoochun, por dentro, maldijo a ambos. A Junsu porque la sonrisa con la que había recibido esas palabras era mayor que la anterior y a Changmin por usar ese lenguaje corporal que gritaba “nuestro” a los cuatro vientos.

 

Necesitaba una habitación en la que poder follarlos hasta que no recordasen que existía mundo más allá de ellos tres.

 

Por suerte, Heechul verdaderamente no era mala gente, y sí era capaz de leer entre líneas lo que nadie había dicho pero se respiraba en el aire.

 

Suspiró, se soltó del agarre de Changmin, y los miró con la mayor cantidad de honestidad que Yoochun recordaba haberle visto expresar en la vida.

 

Heechul estaba cansado y bajo el maquillaje había ojeras.

 

—Yesung y yo nos enteramos de lo de Siwon de casualidad, antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Ya no podíamos hacer nada por él, pero… si uno de nosotros era un traidor, no tenía sentido que siguiésemos con el plan. Fue en ese momento cuando nos encontramos con los primeros asesinos de los Tigre. Después de eso, y viendo el panorama, nos separamos. Yesung decidió volver a la capital, preocupado por Kyuhyun y yo que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar encontraros en Busan.

 

—¿Cómo podías estar seguros de que no nos ocurriría nada? —preguntó Changmin, sin dejarse influir por el cansancio en el rostro de Heechul.

 

Yoochun sabía la respuesta perfectamente. Igual que él no había dudado que Heechul pudiese sobrevivir, él tenía la misma fe en ellos.

 

—Sois vosotros —dijo, como si eso bastase para explicarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa casi amarga se hizo hueco en su cara—. Perezoso e Interesado, las dos personas que más fácil podrían tener llegar a la cúspide social y los que menos ambición tenían por la posición.

 

—No ha tenido que ser fácil llegar hasta aquí tú solo…

 

—No lo ha sido. Pero he tenido… ayuda…

 

No dijo nada más, no especificó, y Yoochun supo inmediatamente que no era sabio seguir insistiendo.

 

—¿Qué puedes contarnos de Busan? ¿Qué has averiguado de Jaejoong?

 

—No está aquí. Minyoung tiene a una de sus cocineras que lo recuerda. A él y a su madre, la tormenta que el Ministro nos contó, pero hace años que desapareció de la ciudad. Y Ryeowook y sus aliados lo sabían. Lo sabían hasta el punto de que estaban aquí, husmeando, antes de que nos diesen la misión. Y os están esperando. Están cazando a los que hemos escapado con la determinación de verdaderos perros de presa. Tienen todo previsto para tenderos una trampa. Junsu… —dijo, pronunciando el nombre con un cabeceo cansado—, os ha salvado de haber sido asesinados inmediatamente.

 

—Lo sabemos. Créeme, somos muy conscientes de ello.

 

—En cuanto a Ryeowook… no he sido capaz de averiguar por qué. Sé un poco más de las intenciones de los Tigre. Tienen una orden del emperador de eliminar al heredero legítimo. Hay una profecía, o alguna tontería similar, que dice que si dejan que Jaejoong se siente en el trono nunca más podrán controlar la península coreana. Con lo tensas que están sus relaciones con los japoneses… está claro que hay más en juego que el trono o la guerra civil que todavía está entre los nobles de la capital pero que… seguramente no tarde a extenderse más allá.

 

Changmin suspiró. Miró a Heechul con la amistad que los unía por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado y carraspeó.

 

—Somos la Guardia del Príncipe Coronado, está claro que no vamos a dejar que vengan cuatro idiotas y nos derroten. Pero no puedo seguir teniendo esta conversación con hambre, ni con sed.

 

Se puso en pie y salió del reservado.

 

Yoochun miró a Heechul con determinación.

 

—Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes.

 

 


	19. 8 de Enero de 1590 (Madrugada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sería del último día del mes sin capítulos... 
> 
> Espero que sea un broche satisfactorio a lo escrito este mes. De nuevo, es todo culpa del monstruo de mi cabeza, que se empeña en orquestrar esta historia como si la estuviese escribiendo alguien constante y capaz de llevar un ritmo más vivo. Que no creo que termine en 2050, a pesar de lo que mi Soulfighter diga, pero... Soulmate, es que... ¡me seduce! Pienso en formas para aligerar y ser más rápida pero luego, los personajes me ignoran por completo y hacen lo que les da la gana. 
> 
> Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutes lo máximo posible porque indudablemente, está historia no existiría si no fuese por y para ti.

**8 de Enero de 1590 (Madrugada)**

 

* * *

 

 

Confirmar a Heechul como un aliado era un alivio, al menos para Changmin. Le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para poner su plan en movimiento y no retrasarlo más de lo imprescindible. Así, no tenía que preocuparse innecesariamente por la seguridad de Yoochun, no cuando la persona que parecía tener más poder en Busan era parte de ese grupo de leales que había conseguido tener a su alrededor, y encima contaba con Heechul para mantenerlo a salvo.

 

Los escrúpulos que podía llegar a sentir, mientras preparaba los cuencos de vino de arroz que iba a llevarles, se esfumaron mientras se recordó por qué iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, afianzando su resolución.

 

Junsu a pesar de toda su estupidez acerca del honor, ese que creía deberles por haberlos salvado antes de saber quienes eran, no iba a sufrir las consecuencias de la traición de una parte de sus nobles.

 

La única parte complicada era que, durante su camino al puerto, no se encontrasen con ningún peligro. Heechul los había puesto al corriente de lo intenso de la vigilancia en las zonas controladas por los Tigre. Ni él ni su anfitriona podían ponerle nombre o cara al líder, igual que tampoco podían confirmar si Ryeowook estaba allí o no, pero Changmin confiaba en sus posibilidades de salir indemne de lo que pretendía.  

 

No habían sido capaces, tampoco, de descubrir nada relevante del paradero del Bastardo, pero había aprendido desde niño que tenía que ir paso a paso si quería conseguir sus objetivos y no se veía en la necesidad de pasar por el momento de estrés al que Yoochun se había sometido durante la tarde en busca de pistas y opciones. No. Changmin era de marcarse metas alcanzables.

 

La primera de las cuales era poner a Junsu a salvo y de regreso a su país.

 

Sacó las dos pequeñas bolsas que había mantenido guardadas en su ropa, a salvo de Yoochun y Junsu, y mezcló cuidadosamente sus contenidos con el agua, exactamente cómo le habían explicado que tenía que hacer.

 

Una vez estuvo hecho, miró las bebidas para darse un último momento para prepararse para las consecuencias inevitables de sus actos. Era muy consciente de que no le iban a gustar, de que iban a arruinarle el futuro, de más de una manera, pero que, a pesar de ello, seguía siendo la decisión que escogería una y mil veces.

 

Como le había garantizado Seung, ninguna de las dos tenía ningún tipo de sabor u olor que los distinguiese del vino de arroz que Changmin llevaba para sí mismo. Estaría a salvo de que lo descubriesen por algo tan básico como eso, así que ahora le quedaba la difícil parte de concentrarse y llevarlo a cabo.

 

Regresó a la habitación en la que se estaban alojando. Heechul, sin el maquillaje ni la peluca, dormía ya a pierna suelta. Yoochun y Junsu estaban hablando en susurros, lo suficientemente en bajo para no molestar a su anfitrión, que se había acostado anunciando que necesitaba sus horas de descanso para mantener su belleza y juventud. Ninguno de los tres había dicho nada, habida cuenta de que toda la guardia sabía que él único capaz de rivalizar con el mal humor de Yoochun y Changmin recién despertados era un Heechul con sueño.

 

Dejó los cuencos frente a ellos y se sentó junto a Junsu. Aprovechando la relativa privacidad que tenían, apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro antes de suspirar y coger su cuenco de vino y vaciarlo de un solo trago.

 

Junsu suspiró, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Changmin en algo que para un desconocido no sería más que un ligero cambio de postura pero que para él era como una caricia. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Yoochun cogió su cuenco y suspiró sobre él, dándole un pequeño sorbo.

 

—Mañana tenemos que hacerle llegar un mensaje a Jongki.

 

Junsu, para no quedarse atrás con la bebida, cogió la suya. Como Changmin, se la terminó de un trago, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

 

Habían descubierto que no era demasiado fan del sabor de las bebidas alcohólicas, no toleraba demasiado bien su sabor, a pesar de que admitía los efectos beneficiosos que tenían. Después de todo, con los inviernos gélidos que estaban viviendo, sin el calor del vino de arroz antes de dormir nadie se salvaría de una buena infección. Y lo que Changmin y Yoochun disfrutaban plenamente, para Junsu era un trámite desagradable pero necesario.

 

Changmin, por supuesto, había contado con eso.

 

—Será un día largo… —dijo, forzando un bostezo—. Es mejor que intentemos descansar lo máximo posible.

 

Suspiró para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, y se incorporó, besando con delicadeza primero a Junsu y luego a Yoochun. Los tres estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que intentar darse calor los unos a los otros, en su posición en el suelo y tapados con lo máximo que podían darles sin levantar sospechas.

 

Ni siquiera allí se sentían lo suficientemente a salvo de los espías para tener comportamientos más acordes a su posición social.

 

Changmin se aseguró de que Yoochun se quedase en un extremo y Junsu ocupase el centro. Las drogas que les había dado actuaban de forma diferente.

 

Yoochun, primero, iba a dormirse como un tronco en cuanto se terminase su vino. En un par de horas, se despertaría entre sudores fríos y su necesidad de evacuar todo su sistema de comida y bebida lo iba a tener anclado al exterior. Contaba con que Heechul se despertase y lo ayudase, porque para cuando llegase a ese estado, ni Changmin ni Junsu estarían allí.

 

Exactamente en treinta minutos desde que Yoochun había comenzado a roncar ligeramente, Junsu era un peso muerto junto a él, no tanto dormido como inconsciente bajo los efectos de la planta que reducía sus funciones básicas.

 

Changmin, aferrándose a la seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se movió todo lo silenciosamente que pudo para cargarlo a su espalda y cubrirlo de mantas y ropa de abrigo antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la casa del té en la que estaban. Podía hablar, y centró todas sus capacidades de actuación en hacerse pasar por un borracho que tenía que llevar a su amigo más borracho todavía, a su casa en la zona del puerto.

 

Allí, como había acordado con Seung, uno de sus hombres estaba en una pequeña embarcación, preparada para viajar a Japón, y devolver a Junsu a su tierra, a su vida lejos del peligro que la guerra civil en ciernes suponía para todos los habitantes de la península.

 

Todo habría salido tal cual lo previsto de no ser porque los guerreros Tigre patrullaban el puerto. Desde el lugar en el que se había escondido, en una esquina oscurecida por la sombra de dos casas, Changmin podía ver como la pequeña tripulación del barco con destino a Okinawa se mantenía atareada en las tareas previas a zarpar bajo la atentísima mirada de un par de hombres vestidos con los colores del emperador Chino.

 

Maldijo para sí mismo y se movió para recolocar a Junsu en su espalda. Estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado de cargarlo y encima, dado su estado, era imposible evitar que se deslizase en dirección al suelo.

 

Volvió a asomarse y lo que antes eran dos oficiales chinos y cuatro guerreros tigre pululando por el muelle, se habían convertido en el doble de enemigos.

 

Un par de gritos que sólo podían ser maldiciones en un idioma extranjero volvieron la vista de todos a la entrada opuesta a la de Changmin. Tres hombres vestidos con ropas típicas de la tierra de Junsu, que usaban el mismo tipo de calzado, estaban entrando en el puerto a gritos. Quizá borrachos, pero si algo le había enseñado el tratar con Junsu, era que uno no se podía fiar. Mucho menos cuando los tres llevaban colgadas de la cintura espadas como las que podía sentir clavándose en su costado.

 

Los oficiales del emperador chino gritaron algo a su vez, dejando de vigilar el barco al que Changmin necesitaba llegar. Podía utilizarlo como distracción, dado que los guerreros Tigre se habían movido como un solo ser, para rodear a los tres japoneses. Pero iba a ser demasiado sospechoso.

 

Al menos, no le preocupaba que Junsu se despertase, ni siquiera con el ruido que estaban haciendo, teniendo en cuenta que el más bajo de los japoneses estaba gritándole a los oficiales chinos sin importarle en lo más mínimo estar rodeado por hombres armados.

 

Seung le había garantizado que, con la dosis que le había suministrado, Junsu estaría sumido en un sueño profundo hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya estuviese más cerca de su país natal que de Busan.

 

Era imposible que se despertase.

 

Suspirando, mientras sentía como el sudor del esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo se deslizaba por su frente y su espalda, Changmin decidió probar suerte en cuanto uno de los japoneses había desenvainado su espada.

 

Salió de entre las sombras y procuró pasar desapercibido mientras la escaramuza tenía lugar en el puerto. Casi lo había conseguido y estaba a apenas un par de pasos de llegar al barco cuando uno de los guerreros tigre se plantó frente a él. Estaba herido en un brazo pero tenía una expresión fiera y terrible, digna de un asesino.

 

Changmin no podía defenderse sin dejar caer a Junsu y cuando dio un paso brusco hacia el lateral, la manta con la que lo tapaba de miradas indiscretas cayó al suelo. Los oficiales del emperador chino, gritaron algo por encima del clamor del metal que sin lugar a dudas iba dirigido al guerrero chino frente a ellos.

 

Su enemigo, de pronto, exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un depredador al ver a su presa caer en una trampa y Changmin volvió a maldecir, esta vez en voz alta.

 

Le había interceptado el paso hacia el barco, cuya tripulación lo miraba como si no supiese si intervenir o no.

 

Indicarles que sí significaría ponerlos en peligro. Poner en peligro la ínfima posibilidad que podía quedarle de enviar a Junsu de vuelta a su hogar, a salvo antes de que la guerra se volviese más peligrosa todavía.

 

El guerrero tigre volvió a moverse, obligando a Changmin a dar otro paso atrás hasta quedar en el borde de la superficie de madera sobre la que estaban. No tenía a dónde huir y en su desesperación miró de reojo en la dirección del ruido y pudo comprobar que los tres japoneses también los habían visto y estaban conduciendo sus combates para acercarse a ellos.

 

No se movían con la elegancia de Junsu, no tenían su arte, pero sin lugar a dudas eran parte de la misma escuela de lucha, ellos y sus espadas, porque la mitad de los tigre yacían muertos a sus pies y no le cabía duda de que iban a salir vencedores, a pesar de la inferioridad numérica.

 

Esperaba, al menos, que fuesen rápidos y pudiesen ser una ayuda colateral al plan de Changmin.

 

Volvió a mirar hacia el barco, en dónde el capitán se había movido hasta la plancha de madera que lo comunicaba con el muelle de madera. Parecía decidido a ayudarlo, sin que Changmin ordenase nada, y suspiró de alivio.

 

Era una situación complicada, pero podía ser que no tan aciaga como había temido durante un momento.

 

La fortuna, o el destino, quisieron evitarle ver el desenlace de la situación al sentir cómo su mundo estallaba en una explosión de dolor en el lateral de su cabeza. Hasta tal punto que en segundos, desestabilizado e incapaz de mantenerse en pie, su último pensamiento consciente fue que estaba cayendo hacia el agua y que si nadie se lanzaba a por ellos, iba a ser el responsable de que Junsu se ahogase.


End file.
